A Trusting Heart
by GracedAngel1864
Summary: Ami has to go to the Gundam Wing demension to stop a killer who hates her. But the killer is also after someone else. Can Ami save everyone and keep her identity a secret while battling someone from her past? Ami/Quatre pairing. *Complete*
1. Some Summer Vacation

Disclamimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
This is for those who read my past story, Ami's Escapade, and wanted a Qautre/Ami pairing instead of a Heero/Ami pairing.  
  
I hope you enjoy and that this story is as good as my last was, hopefully my writing style has improved since this is my second story.  
  
Chapter 1  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Summer. The word seemed to slip off her toungue so much easier than Winter, Spring, or Autumn did.   
  
A nice break from school, she supposed. Not that she didn't like school. Ami Mizuno loved to learn. She hoped to be a doctor someday, and studied very hard to earn this. She had even had the opportunity to go to germany a couple of years ago to study to be a doctor, but couldn't bare leaving her friends. She imagined, however, that Usagi Tskino(sp?) would be at home dancing, happy to be freed from school.  
  
Not that Ami minded a break. They had just fought there toughest enemy yet, Galaxia. They were ready for some peace, and most importantly, Ami was ready for a break from fighting.   
  
She walked down the sidewalk, enjoying the sunny day and enetered the down town area. After a minute, she came across the arcade, and went inside.   
  
She went to the back where they had tables to sit at. Her friends waved her over. There sat Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, & Minako Aino.   
  
"Usagi's not her yet," she commented, taking a seat.  
  
The heard a crash.  
  
"Odango is here," Rei said with a sigh, as Usagi walked up to the table, spagetti in her hair and a comical grin her face.  
  
Motoki, owner of the arcade stood next to his sister and the other poor waiter who was also covered in spagetti.   
  
"Gomen, I'm sorry! I really didn't mean it!" Usagi said bowing over and over in a rush.   
  
The waiter seemed used to Usagi's clumsiness, and just shook her head and started to get up, saying she needed a break.  
  
Usagi sat down in their booth.  
  
They ordered milk shakes and Mamoru arrived.   
  
"Mamo-chan," Usagi said happily.  
  
"Hi Usako," he greeted, sitting down.  
  
They talked for a while before Usagi said she had to leave. They all departed silently. Before Ami went home she took a stroll in the park.   
  
She spotted a bench. There was a woman sitting on a bench wearing a big sun hat and reading glasses, which covered most of her face.  
  
She was reading the newspaper.  
  
"May I join you mis," Ami asked.  
  
The woman nodded.  
  
Ami sat down and pulled out a thick novel. After a minute of reading a familiar voice said," nice weather were having, eh Mercury?"  
  
Ami dropped her book in surprise and turned to look at the woman next to her. She had remnoved her large glasses, making her face visible and took off her sun hat, letting her long hair fall out.  
  
Ami laughed.  
  
"Setsuna! Why are you dressed up like that!"  
  
Setsuna smiled, setting the newspaper down next to her on the bench.  
  
"Just thought it would be fun to scare you. Life in the time gates does get boring, but that's not why i'm here," she said, standing up.   
  
"You see, there are several different demensions, not just this one. I watch over the time streams of all of them, not just this demensions. One of the demensions I watch over, was filled with war. The Eve wars. But the war has ended now, and it is peaceful. Or it would be, if it weren't for one of your mortal enemies from the silver millenium. I can't give you her name, but she hated you all the time you lived on Mercury. She was re-incarnated with all of you, in that demension, having earlier made a deal with Beryl and gaining her dark powers. She has several followers.   
  
She met a rich young man, Quatre Raberna Winner. He is trusting. Her followers will soon take over his estate. She will use it as her base, in her search to track down Sailor Mercury. She wants you dead, and I fear the lives of many who get in her way. You are the only one who can stop her. She is insane, and reasoning from anyone but you won't work. You must get to know Mr. Winner, live in his estate. Ask questions, but don't be obvious. Don't let any of his enemies or him know your identity. He has friends, that will be cautious and protective. They are also dangerous. The scary thing is, her followers will take on several forms. Servents, maybe. You have to be very careful," she cautioned.  
  
"Why would anyone hate me so badly," Ami asked.  
  
"You have to find that out on your own as well," Setsuna said.  
  
"I'm guessing that means my Summer Vacation isn't going to be as relaxing as I planned," Ami said.  
  
"Sorry Ami. You have to leave in an hour. Please go pack a bag with everything you'll need. Your identity will be created for you. Instead of Ami Mizuno, your name will be Ami Anderson. That's the last name of one of Quatre's fathers closest friends. You are his daughter. Actually, Quatre has never met you, and he thinks you are the last born child of the man, that his father never told him about. Since the man died in the war, there is no one who can say you are not her- for now."  
  
Ami nodded. She left to pack a suitcase.  
  
Setsuna arrived at her home an hour later. Good thing her mom would be away the whole summer in Germany on a medical conference.  
  
Setsuna arrived her at her apartment. She opened a portal.   
  
"Step through. Now, before you do this, I'll warn you. When you step through, you'll find yourself sitting. In the back of a limo. Alone, afcourse. The driver will have believed he picked you up from the airport, and you'll be dropped off at the house, understood?"  
  
"Yes, bye setsuna," Ami said.  
  
"Bye Ami, Good luck," she said, closing the portal as Ami stepped through.  
  
Ami did find herself sitting in the back of a limo. A very fancy limo. Maybe this wasn't that bad?  
  
The limo arrived at the house- or rather mansion. The driver automatically jumped out of the front and opened the door for her.   
  
She thanked him and stepped out of the limo. She found him walking ahead of her already having taken her luggage with him.   
  
"That's not necessary," she told him, not used to this treatment. She removed her back pack from his load, so he only had her suit case. She looked down at her self as they walked up the path, hoping she would make a good inpression. She was wearing a long light blue skirt with a slit from the knee down and a white tanktop.   
  
The driver gave her a friendly smile. He was quite old.  
  
"Thankyou Miss, you are very kind," he said, walking over to the door.   
  
She ran the doorbell, and a servent opened the door.   
  
"Miss Anderson, please come in," he said, ushering for her to enter.   
  
A hansome blond haired man around her age with bright blue eyes aproached her.  
  
"Miss Ami? Hello, my name is Quatre. I am happy you are staying with me for a while, I know our fathers were very good friends," he said giving her a smile and shaking her hand.  
  
As soon as Quatre had seen her step through the door, a smile had come to his face. She was very pretty, with her short blue hair and deep blue eyes.   
  
"Thankyou for having me Mr. Winner," Ami replied offering a friendly smile and trying to push the guilt of tricking him to the back of her mind.   
  
"So this is the weak onna you were telling me about," Wufei said, aproaching from behind Quatre.  
  
"She's a babe," another one with a long braid said.  
  
Duo, Heero, and Trowa also stepped forewards.   
  
"Excuse him please Miss Ami. This is Wufei Chang, also these are Heero Yui, Duo Maxwell, and Trowa Barton. They are my closest friends," he said, pointing to each one as he spoke.  
  
The one named Duo stepped forward and took Ami's hand.  
  
"What's up beautiful," he said, taking Ami's hand and bending down to kiss it. He got close, but Ami sure wasn't going to let him get farther than that. She pulled her hand away, and had trouble keeping the distaste out of her voice when she responded.  
  
"Pleasure meeting you Mr. Maxwell."   
  
Quatre decided to stop while Duo was ahead, and although to the average person it may not have seemed like Duo was ahead, he really was.  
  
"I am sure your jet lagged. Let's take your things up to your room," he suggested.   
  
The driver again picked up her suit case and Ami carried her bag up following Quatre.  
  
When he opened the door to her room, Ami tryed very hard to stop her jaw from dropping.   
  
The room was 3 times the size of her living room.   
  
"I hope this meets your approval. We will be eating breakfast at 9:00 tomorrow," he said, offering a smile and walking away.   
  
Ami layed down on top of the bed and sighed. With those friends of his, this would be complicated. 


	2. Breaking the Ice?

baby-bunnygurl: Yep, just for you! Thanks foir your review!  
  
Kaiya: Thankyou, I hope I don't dissapoint you in this story!  
  
Sakura: Thanks for your review!  
  
dragonmaster: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She woke up the next morning, around 8:00 on her own. She sat up and stretched with a yawn.  
Stepping out of her bed, she looked around, and her face regestered shock for just a moment, before realizing she was not in her own room.  
  
She looked around at her clothing. Would Quatre expect her to look rich? Her clothes..... She saw a few ratty looking jeans shorts and tank tops. Nahhh. She picked up her light blue sundress she always wore. She slipped it on and looked at herself in the big mirror on her wall. The best she could do for now until she went shopping here. She brushed her hair quickly, and it fell neatly into place. Doing her bed (her regular routine in the morning), she slipped on a pair of light blue flipflops. Not the kind you wear around a pool, but casual.   
  
She looked back at the clock. 8:30. She still had a little bit of time to look around for some suspicious faces. According to Pluto, the woman who hated her might have a hard time recognizing her unless she was transformed. That is, unless something clicked her memory. However, Ami couldn't think of anything that would, so she left the room having her mini computer and transformation wand in her sub-space pocket.  
  
She walked down the large hallway, admiring the many paintings on the wall. She found herself a little lost. She passed by a room with double doors, painted a dark maroon. Her curiosity got the best of her, and she opened the door.   
  
Peeking her head inside, she heard a small taping sound. Someone was typing. She leaned inside closer, and saw that it was the brown haired boy with the monotone. What was his name? Oh yes, Heero Yui. He suddenly turned to look in her direction. Ami met his serious gaze for only a moment before turning from the doorway and letting the door swing closed behind her  
  
She continued down the hallway. There was another room with double doors, only these doors were not made to imply a grand room. It was made to look more like the doors for a gym. A gym? In a house? She cracked oped the door. The chinese man, Wufei Chang was in the huge room training. there were excersize machines and punching bags set up on one side of the gym, and the side he was on had a large mat. He was practicing a type of karate with a katana.  
  
She closed the door, not wanting him to notice she was there. She passed into a living room. Quatre sat in the room, with another boy with a long bang down his face. He had been introduced to Ami as Trowa Barton.   
  
"oh, miss Ami. Your up, good. Come sit down. Were you exploring the house," he asked, polite as always.  
  
"Yes, you have a lovely house mr. winner," Ami answered.  
  
"Just call me Quatre," he said.  
  
"Only if you drop the miss," Ami answered.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Alright, Ami. It's nearly time for breakfast, let's go," he said.  
  
"Ok," Ami answered, standing up. She looked over at Trowa. He had been looking at her with the one uncovered eye. When she looked at him he diverted his eye and focused on his book.  
  
"Come on Trowa, I'm sure you're hungry," Quatre said. Trowa nodded and stood. He was pretty tall.  
  
Ami looked around. There was a pool outside the house. Sun streamed in through the windows. The summer free of fighting she had been looking forwards to seemed to be fading away.   
  
They came to the dining room. Ami had figured they would eat at the kitchen table or something, but they seemed to eat at the formal dining room for every meal.   
  
As soon as they sat down, and everything was brought to the table, Heero and Wufie arrived.  
  
"GOOD MORNING!" They all turned to see who was at the doorway. Duo stood there, grinning. He walked in and plopped down next to Ami, his grin not dissapearing.   
  
"Good Morning Ami. You are looking especially lovely today," he said. A slight blush graced her cheeks, and she looked down at her plate.  
  
Duo blinked. Ussually he got a responce.   
  
"So, I was thinking I'd introduce you to everyone around the mansion after breakfast Ami," Quatre said.   
  
This suddenly caught Ami's interest. She looked up at him.  
  
"I think that's a good idea," she said, looking away and sipping her juice. Quatre just nodded and turned back to his eggs.  
  
Heero and Wufei looked at each other.  
  
After breakfast, her and Quatre walked around the estate.   
  
She met a few maids. All very polite and kind. In the back there was a man mowing the lawn.  
  
"James, this is Ami Anderson. She will be vacationing here. My father and her father were VERY close. We only met when we were babies though, as I have recently been told," Quatre said.  
  
Ami smiled at the man in front of her.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," She said.   
  
Next Quatre turned to the old woman weeding the garden.  
  
"Miss Jenkins, this is Ami Anderson," He inroduced. The woman stood and shook Ami's hand, a very kind smile gracing her face.  
  
"What a lovely young lady," the woman said.  
  
Ami's hand lingered in the air for only a moment, before dropping to her side, a frown on her face.  
  
Quatre offered the woman a smile. Ami made eye contact with the woman. A funny look crossed her face and she put her head down.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I uh- should go finish unpacking," she said, hurrying away. Something about that woman set her on edge. And when she shook her hand- she had this terrible feeling...  
She shook her head and slowed her pace. She was rude. She would apologize to her later.  
  
Quatre caught up to her. He was silent.  
  
"Well, um, Ami. I hope your comfortable with your stay here. I've already planned a party in the hall so you can meet all my coleagues and friends. Is that Ok with you? It'll be in the hall," he said.  
  
"Thankyou Quatre, It's just fine with me," Ami answered, pushing the guilt back into the depths of her mind.  
  
Quatre watched as she offered a him a gentle smile. He nodded.  
--------------------  
Ami sat in her room, communicater in her hand.  
  
"Be careful Ami," Usagi's voice said through the communicater.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye out," Ami answered.  
  
"So, have you met that girl that wants to kill you," a voice teased through the communicater.  
  
"Mina! Usagi's voice resumed.  
  
"I haven't met the 'girl that wants to kill me'" Ami said with a laugh.  
  
"She wants to take over the estate or something, right," Usagi said.  
  
Ami started to explain.  
  
Meanwhile, Heero was passing by Ami's room. He could here her having a conversation on the  
phone. When he peaked into the room, she was sitting on her bed, talking to her watch, he frowned, and backed away from the door. He couldn't make out anything, but did he hear the words kill and takeover? One of those voices wasn't even Ami's...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero sat down next to Quatre in the library. Quatre looked next to him.  
  
"Hi Heero. You've all been quiet today," Quatre commented.  
  
"I don't trust her," Heero said bluntly.  
  
"You don't trust her? Why, she's a nice girl," he answered, turning back to his book.  
  
"You wouldn't understand. Your so trusting. You can't even begin to imagine being decieved," Heero said, standing.  
  
"Come one Heero. I'm sure the other guys don't feel that way," Quatre said.   
  
"The only other that doesn't is Duo. And he's a fool at heart. Do you even know this girl, to willingly open your estate to her," Heero asked.  
  
"I know enough," Quatre answered.  
  
"Open your eyes Quatre. Be careful. Don't let her get near you, it will only end in disaster," he heard Wufei say from behind Heero. Trowa walked up next to him.   
  
"Are you implying that you are a better judge of character, Heero Yui.", Quatre stated, not really expecting an answer and leaving the room.   
  
Heero looked toward Trowa and Wufei.  
  
"I told you what I heard. Keep an eye out," he said walking away.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
People started gathering around the mansion around 7:00. Ami had on a simple dark blue knee length dres. It was more casual than formal, and made for a warm summer evening such as this one.  
  
Ami was stopped by several people, who all greeted her and asked her name. They all said they had known her father before the war, and God bless her.  
  
Ami was slightly dazed after all the introductions, unable to keep the guilt down.   
  
Quatre tapped Ami. She stood behind a plant, spying on a few suspicious types, who could be the woman's henchmen or the woman herself. She jumped, and turned to look at him.   
  
"Oh Quatre, it's only you," she said.   
  
"Why are you hiding your pretty face behind this big plant? Come on, were gonna turn on the music and I would like this dance," he said, holding out his hand. Ami blushed and took it. Her guilt was again kept under control as she stared at Quatre's eyes.  
  
He trusted her, she realized. She would try not to make him feel like his trust was wrong. She was pulled out of her reverie when the music started and Quatre gently pulled her toward the dance floor. The first one was a fast song, which surprised her because she had expected all these rich people to only dance to classical music.   
  
They danced for a while, before Ami got tired and sat down.  
  
As soon as she sat down, Duo walked in, looking ridiculous with a rose in his teeth, and pulling her up to her feet.  
  
"Dance with me!"   
  
"Duo," she said with a sigh, becoming slightly embarassed as a bunch of people in the area turned to look.  
  
He dragged her onto the floor anyways, and they did a tango.   
  
Ami managed to get away from crazy Duo for a minute, and dissapeared into the crowd. She was used to blending in, not sticking out. She leaned against a wall, letting the shadows hide her as she studied the crowd.  
  
Wufei walked around the loud room. He saw someone leaning against the wall. At first, he thought it was Heero or Trowa, hiding in the shadows, but he realized it was that weak onna Ami.  
  
Ami thought. If everyone, including the servents was in the hall, then no one was around the rest of the house. A smile came to her face. She could search through everything including Quatre's financial papers to see if there was anything strange, such as bussiness partners and stuff.   
  
Wufei watched as the outling of a smile became visible on her face. She walked out of the shadows of the corner.  
  
Ami had just reached the door when she jumped back all of a sudden because the door swung open and a strange girl in a flashy outfit walked through the door.  
  
"THE PARTY STARTS NOW! WHERE IS QUATRE?"  
  
Ami's mouth hung open slightly.  
  
Relena looked at her in a snobby sort of way, and Ami found Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei all behind her.  
  
"Ahhh, Quatre. Lovely party," Relena said aproaching him. She leaned in a pretended to kiss his right and left check, but was actually about a few inches away.  
  
"Muah! Muah! (fake kiss noises) Wheres Heero? I saved plenty for him!"  
  
Quatre tryed to stay calm and stop Relena from making a fool of herself.  
  
"Uh- Relena, this is Ami Anderson. The party was in her honor. You know who she is just by her last name. Ami, this is Relena Peacecraft," he said.  
  
Relena put on a fake smile and approached her.  
  
"Ami! It's VERY nice to meet you! I truly hope we can become friends," Relena said, somehow choking on the last part. She leaned in closer to Ami's ear.  
  
"Seriously girl, if you need to see my fcialist and make up artist, just say the word," she whispered in Ami's ear.  
  
Ami looked at her as if she was crazy.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't implying anything Mia-" "It's Ami."  
  
"Right, Ami. I was just, you know," Relena said, looking at Ami and keeping her tone careless.  
  
Quatre stepped in.  
  
"Maybe you should just go see some of your friends over there," he said, ushering to a group of girls near the entrance.  
  
"What them? No way, look at their shoes, they're not even a brand name I recognise from here."  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes.   
  
"Excuse me," Ami said, walking away.   
  
"Hold on Ami," Quatre called.   
  
"You don't need her, I have enough love to go around for everyone," Relena screamed. Trowa leaned in and sniffed Relena to see if she was drunk.  
  
"She's not drunk," he confirmed, standing strait.  
  
Relena steamed.  
  
Quatre walked in the direction where he believed Ami had gone in the rest of the house.  
  
Relena smiled sweetly at the other pilots.  
  
"Wait up!" Duo called. They all ran after Quatre.  
  
Relena looked shocked.   
  
"HEERO!" She decided to give up for now. She approached the group of girls she had thought unworthy, but they snubbed her and walked away.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Ami had seen Quatre and ducked behind a pillar. He had walked in a different direction, the other boys following.   
  
She walked down the dark hallway. A door that said- Mr. Winner. She felt the handle. It was open. she walked in. There was a desk, and a chair, with papers in a mess all over it. She went through the papers, turning on the light on the desk. There were several papers about strange bussiness deals with a company called the SMWD.   
  
She heard footsteps outside the door.  
  
"There's a light on in your office," she heard Duo's voice say. She saw a shadow reach for the handle. Ami left the lamp on and opened the window. Good, they were on ground level. She jumped down and cosed the window after her. When the Gundam Pilots walked in, the lamp was still on, making Quatre consider if he'd left it on earlier.  
  
Ami ran around the back, and in through the side door where she entered the hall. She was caught up in a conversation with a few girls around her age and forgot about her worries. When the pilots arrived to see Ami deep in conversation, they suspected nothing. At least, most of them did.  
  
---------------  
  
Good? Bad? Review! 


	3. Weak Onna?

Mercury Ice Storm: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kaiya: Why thankyou! I'm tring to keep updating quickly as I did with my first story.   
  
SakuraMona: Thanks for the review!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
__________  
  
Ami walked out of her room in a dark blue 1 piece bathing suit carrying a bag with a towel, and a few other essentials for lounging around the pool. Inside her bag she aslo had her henshin stick and her mini-computer.  
  
She had been in this demension a week now. Quatre and her had gotten to know each other better, while Quatre's friends, had grown less trusting with the exception of Duo. Well, they had a right to be suspicious, and Ami was just trying to complete what was asked of her. Ami had been descretly searching the mansion all week, but could find nothing, and she was sure Heero had forced Quatre to start locking his office.   
  
Quatre had noticed that Ami was restless, running around the house for he wasn't sure what all week, so he had suggested they try to spend some time by the pool and relax that day.   
  
No one had objected.   
  
She walked outside the house through the back.   
  
Everyone was already out there. Heero and Trowa sat in chairs around the pool, talking quietly. Quatre and Duo were in the pool already, along with Wufei. Wufie was angry because every time he tryed to swim, Duo would start splashing water in his face.  
  
She heard laughter, shouts, and the sound of Quatre trying to calm Wufei down. It was a large pool, bigger than the one at her community center back in Tokyo. Definatly big enough to swim laps and keep in shape. She had been jogging for an hour every morning, having the feeling she would need to be in shape.   
  
"Hi Ami," Duo said waving from the pool, but was cut off when he wanted to say more as Wufei grabbed him by the head and dunked him in the pool. Duo's arms waved from untop until Wufei finally let him come up for some air.  
  
Quatre sighed and looked away from them.  
  
"Oh yes, Ami. Come in and have fun, you've been too tense this week," Quatre invited.  
  
"Yeah Ames, the waters great," Duo said, developing a nickname for her. Duo watched as she got a strange look on her face when he called her that. Ami sighed. She missed her friends more than she had thought, and it had only been a week, along with talking to them on her communicater.  
  
"Alright," she said, setting her things down next to an empty chair and getting in the water. The boys were in the middle of the pool, they could stand in it. Ami couldn't, but since she was a good swimmer it wasn't a problem, she swam over to the group and kept herself afloat next to them.  
  
Wufei had given up on drowning Duo and had decided that glaring at Ami was the next best alternative.  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
  
  
"Weak onna," he muttered. Ami had grown used to him saying this, and told him what she always did, that no one valued his chauvenistic opinions.   
  
They were still in the water for a minute before Duo got frustrated.  
  
"This is boring? Don't you people know how to have fun? Let's swin around! Like- Lets have races!"  
  
His eyes brightened at his idea.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea," Quatre said after a moment.  
  
"Cool! Heero, Trowa, get in the water! Come on!"  
  
After a bit of persuading from Duo(actually a lot of persuading), Wufei, and Trowa joined. Heero said he'd just say go.  
  
They all got in a line in front of the pool.  
  
"Go."  
  
They jumped in the water and started to swim.  
  
They were pretty good, but nothing like the competition Michiru had given Ami (I'm not sure about how well the g-boys can swim, so just go with me on this).   
  
Ami beat them to the other end seconds before they reached her.  
  
She climbed out of the pool.   
  
"Wow Ami your fast," Duo said, climbing out of the pool and sitting on the edge of the pool next to Ami. This was one of the few times Ami noticed that the pilots were of the opposite sex, and she found herself blushing and looking away. Wufei was not happy to have lost to a 'weak onna', and he simply shrugged.  
  
"Yes Ami, good job," Quatre said. Trowa was silent as ussual, and Heero said, "hn."  
  
Ami nodded and looked around, suddenly aware of someone staring at her. Around the corner of the house, someone stood in the shadows. A pair of dark brown eyes. Ami recognized them immediately. She stood up.  
  
"Where are you going Ami," asked Quatre.  
  
"Uh- bathroom," she said, grabbing her towel and tieing it around her waist. She also grabbed her bag. She walked around the corner of the house, toward where they thought she was heading for the back door.  
  
Ami took a few more cautious steps, until someone grabbed her wrist and pushed her forwards. They ended up in the other side of the estate.  
  
He turned to face her.  
  
"Greg, what are you doing here," Ami asked.  
  
"It's been a while Ami," he said reaching over to her. She backed away.   
  
"It's been 3 years. Now what are you doing here," Ami asked. He smiled and his eyes glowed a red.  
  
She backed up even more.  
  
  
  
"So the enemy got to you so they could identify who I was," Ami said.  
  
"Close. But I went willingly," he said.  
  
"I doubt it, but whatever you say," Ami said, getting in a defensive stance.  
  
Meanwhile, Heero realized Ami hadn't gone in the house, and the Gundam pilots got up and went to where they thought she might be.   
  
"Come on Ami, they know where you are, you can't possibly save them now," he said, approaching her.  
  
"Stop Greg, I don't want to hurt you," Ami said, changing her defensive stance into an offensive fighting stance.  
  
The g-boys had just showed up. They heard what Ami had just said. Quatre was about to call out to her, but Heero warned him to be silent. They decided to watch and see what happened.   
  
Greg ignored her and continued.  
  
"You know, my leader is going to kill you," he said, grabbing her wrist, "but we can have a little fun first," he said bringing his face closer to hers. Ami had had just about enough.  
  
  
  
She pushed him away and punched him in the face. He got angry and rushed at her. He managed to kick her to the ground. The G-boys were about to interfere, when Ami jumped up and punched him in the jaw, then sent a much harder kick to his side, knocking him to the floor. She reminded herself to thank Mako for all the fighting lessons she had given her at training.  
  
He sat up.  
  
"Not bad Ames," Greg said, rubbing his jaw.  
  
Ami was unsure of what to do. It was true Greg needed help. He was her friend, her physcic smart friend and she couldn't leave him like this. She began to reach into her bag for her wand.   
  
He stood. "What, are you trying to figure out a way to heal me, to make things better? The Greg you knew is dead," he said, and approached her again. He suddenly stopped, looking past Ami.  
  
"Hmmm, humans. My leader will kill me if Winner finds out before we take over the estate," he muttered.  
  
He turned and ran away, until no one could see him teleport away. Wufei smirked. The fool had seen them and left.  
  
Ami turned and realized that the boys were behind her. How long had they been there?  
  
They all ran up to her.  
  
"Are you alright? Do you need madical attention? Who was that guy?," Quatre asked.  
  
"Is she alright? Maybe you should be concerned for that guy!," Duo yelled. Wufei smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
"I'm fine Quatre. That was...my ex-boyfriend," she said. Not totally a lie.  
  
"What was he talking about. He said his leader was going to kill you and stuff? Who's his leader?" Ami thought.  
  
"He's insane," she lied," he's been living with his mother the past year and his next step is the funny farm, because he's dangerous." Not too shaby. Not at all.  
  
"Wow, what a nutcase," Duo said totally believing her.   
  
"If extra pre-cautions need to be taken for your safety I'll do so Ami," Quatre said staring after where Greg had run.  
  
"He didn't seem insane," stated Heero.  
  
"You can never really tell with those crazy ones," Duo defended.   
  
  
  
"Quatre. I'm done swiming for today," Ami said rushing away so as not to be questioned anymore.   
  
  
  
"That girl is hiding something, and I'm going to find out what it is," Heero said.  
  
"She's not hiding anything Heero, why would you even say that," Quatre said.  
  
Duo turned to Wufei. "She totally wasted that guy. Still think she's weak?"  
  
"Afcourse I do, that loser was weak. Ami is a spoiled rich girl who's father was killed honorably in the war. She has been sheltered all her life, and has no actual fighting experience," he said walking away.  
  
  
  
Quatre turned and followed Ami.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Quatre caught up with Ami.  
  
"Please remember Ami that you are free to go anywhere in the house, don't let my friends intimidate you," Quatre said.  
  
"Actually, I wanted to use your gym. You know, to stay in shape," Ami said.  
  
"Go ahead. Do you mind if I join you," Quatre asked.  
  
"Not at all," she said, as they continued down the hall. Ami went to change, but not shower until she was done in the gym. She put on a pair of light blue running pants, with a white t-shirt, and a light blue headband on her forehead.   
  
  
  
Her ussual outfit for excersize or jogging.  
  
She went to the gym, looking over all the equipment and seeing what she could handle. This was all a very tuff workout.  
  
Quatre came in the gym as well.  
  
"Well, have you tried these machines before? I suggest you start out slow," he said, pointing to one of the less straining machines. She nodded and sat down to try it. After a while, Ami was bored with the machines, she wanted to work on her fighting as well, since even Greg, who wasn't a fighter, could fight, meaning those that were actually evil could fight much better.  
  
She stopped. Quatre turned to look at her.  
  
  
  
"Whats wrong Ami? Are you tired," asked Quatre.  
  
  
  
"No, but I want to work on other stuff besides strength," Ami said.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, like fighting. I'm ok, but uh...Greg was pretty good too, and I want to improve," she said.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure if I could help you there, do you want to use a punching bag?"  
  
"Nah."  
  
"So the weak onna wants to learn to fight" a voice said. They turned to look at the door. Wufei stood there, with Heero, Duo, & Trowa, arms crossed. Heero, Duo, and Trowa walked in the gym and sta down on one of the benchs, but Wufei stood at the door.  
  
"What Wufei," asked Ami, ignoring his 'weak onna' comment.  
  
"You heard me. You can't fight, you got lucky with that weakling, any other man could kick your butt," Wufei stated, sounding very sure of himself.  
  
"Is that so? Why don't you teach me your skill, Oh mighty Wufei," Ami said sarcasticly. Duo chuckled.  
  
"I'll teach you to fight Ami! Me, I will!" Duo grabbed Ami's hand and took her to one of the mats.  
  
"Now," he said," this is an under jaw," he showed her the stance for an under jaw punch.  
  
"And this is a right punch, this is a left punch, this is a right kick, this is a left kick," Duo bored Ami showing her all the basics she already knew.  
  
"I thought you were going to teach me something," Ami complained. Duo got into character.  
  
"Ah, I see young grasshopper is anxious to fight. Alright then, let's see if she can beat me after only learning a few things and having an attitude," he said, getting in a confident stance. Ami rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Fine...don't cry."  
  
Duo rushed at her, sending a punch to her face. Ami grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. Duo couldn't break free and he was in pain.  
  
"OWWW! OK! LET ME GO!"  
  
Ami did as she was told.  
  
"Sorry Duo, I didn't hurt you did I," Ami asked, forgeting about their fight and returning to concerned Ami, grabbing his arm to check if it was alright. Duo decided to be a man and act like it was nothing, so he pulled his arm away. "Lucky shot."  
  
Then Duo turned away and held his arm.  
  
This intrigued Wufei.  
  
  
  
"I don't fight Weak onna's such as yourself, but it wasn't fair. It was like taking candy from a baby when you fought maxwell." Ami frowned. She wasn't sure how good Wufei was, could she beat him? Or was she much stronger because of her powers? Would it look odd if she beat him?  
  
"Hey!" (Duo)  
  
  
  
"It's ok Wufei," Ami said, taking a step back.   
  
"I knew you were weak."  
  
Ami got angry. "Fine, i'll fight you!"  
  
"That's more like it," Wufei said, getting in a stance.  
  
  
  
He decided to make the first move, and came at her with a jumping kick to the head. Ami ducked to the floor, and when Wufei landed and turned Ami had punched him in the face. He jumped back, angry at being hit and came at her again. He managed to kick her in the side, just as she had just missed his head in a punch, him having ducked to kick her.  
  
She stood up, and they were at it for a while, before Ami swung at Wufei with her right arm. He ducked and kicked her in the side, which Ami had purposly left unprotected so that they would suspect nothing more than basics for fighting from her.  
  
She afcourse fell off the designated area of the mat from the hit, and stood up, dusting herself off. Wufei had a smirk on his face, happy to have won.   
  
"Good job Wufei," Ami said giving him a fake plastic smile.  
  
"Is that the workout you wanted Ami," Quatre called from the other side of the gym.  
  
"That and a little more, I'm gonna go take a shower," Ami called back, waving and leaving the room. Wufei approached the group.   
  
"There, that onna is weak. I was right," he told Heero.  
  
  
  
"No, since you were in the fight you couldn't see what we saw from the side lines. Ami had the upper hand Wufei. She had it for most of the fight. In the end, when her side was unprotected, it was meant that way. She lost on purpose. Anyone on the side lines could tell," Heero said, motioning to the others. Everyone nodded.  
  
  
  
Quate looked doubtful, but from his fighting experience he had to admit that Heero was right.  
  
"But why would Ami lose on purpose? To boost Wufei's ego?"  
  
"No, she lost to prove that she wasn't a fighter."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If the story seems to be going a bit fast, don't worry, because I'm not rushing to finish.  
  
This chapter was just to put everything in order and organize my ideas.  
  
Please Review! 


	4. Getting to know Quatre

Selesterile: Ok, Ok! Thanks for your review!  
  
oldstof3: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kaiya: Thanks! I always look foreward to your reviews! If Kaiya hasn't reviewed, I wait to post the next chapter :)  
  
Dr.Cricket: Thankyou, and as always, thanks for your review!   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
______________  
  
Ami woke up the next morning and looked around. It was dim and she heard little taping noises. She sat up, and realized it was raining. She stretched, and rubbed her eyes. Last night had been upseting. She had called Usagi, and Usagi had would have to pass the message along to the others to the otehers in a meeting this morning.   
  
Greg was evil, and she was told that she wouldn't be able to heal him for a while, a few days, until she gathered her energy to be able to create some sort of healing tool. According to Pluto, she couldn't transform for at least 2 days.   
  
She would keep her energy stored, Her wand hidden attatched to her computer until the one day where she would use it to create the tool. Pluto was unsure what it would look like, or what would happen, but she believed since the senshi had just turned 17, they were getting stronger and able to use that much energy to create something like that. The other senshi would do it too, but they would take turns so some of them could fight.   
  
Ami imagined that the meeting had just begun. They would all be gathered around the table, sitting on the floor drinking tea and eating cookies as Usagi broke the news. Usagi will have been late, ofcourse. The outers and Hotaru would be there too, she was sure. Rini would also there as well, and would probably be argueing with Usagi and distracting her from what she had to say.   
  
Some would laugh, and Rei would probably tell Usagi to concentrate. Well, it would be more like Rei yelling at Usagi to concentrate, and calling her Odango Atama. And Usagi would get mad, and yell at Rei for about 5 minutes before they would be put under control by Makoto and Minako, who ussually just laughed and pulled them away from each other. The outer senshi would simply smile and shake their heads, while Mamoru would try to talk sense to Usagi.  
  
She knew this would happen. It always happened. Although Ami ussualy waited to get out of that crazy room, she had to admit- she missed it terribly. She would have liked to have been there to sit through that meeting.  
  
She stepped out of her bed. Enough sitting around and thinking about where she could be. Now she had to concentrate on where she was. Since it was raining, she believed no one would be outside today. She washed up and got dressed in a pair of clean jeans and put on a t-shirt.  
  
She would just have to avoid fighting for the next two days. Or fight untransformed against enemies.  
  
She walked down the stairs and was surprised to see everyone already down there. They seemed to be arguing over something.  
  
"You think too much of it Heero. She lost to Wufei simply because Wufei has experience and she does not," she heard Quatre say, obviously changing his mind from what he had thought the other night.   
  
She stood silently, leaning against the wall next to the entrance of the room. No one could see her afcourse.  
  
A few more angry words were exchanged, and someone walked out of the room in a rush, walking past Ami's figure who blended in well with the shadows. She watched him closely.   
  
Quatre. He paused as he walked and took a breath. He ussually didn't get angry. They had been arguing about her. Was she destroying their friendship? Quatre seemed to feel her gaze from behind him as he stood still, and turned to look at her.  
  
There eyes met, for only a moment, but it seemed longer. Quatre looked into Ami's deep blue eyes, and could find knowledge and wisdom in her gaze. Wisdom that came from age and experience, and a little bit of hurt as well. Although as hard as he looked, he saw nothing deceiving. He smiled at her.  
  
Ami knew he was analyzing her, so she returned the smile gently.   
  
"Your friends are just worried about you. They are protective, and fear you will get hurt. I'm not insulted, so don't get angry. I prefer it when you're calm and cool," Ami said, ending in a slightly humorous tone, yet still very calm.   
  
"I know, but I just can't believe they are accusing you of all these things. They don't even know you," he answered, having calmed down.  
  
Ami stepped out of the shadows and grabbed his hand, avoiding his eyes.   
  
"Let's go have breakfast, I'm sure you're hungry."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ami walked around the house with Quatre after breakfast. They found a nice quiet room, and sat down to talk.  
  
Quatre told her everything about his life, about how he used to fight in the war, about his family.  
  
Ami told him a few things she made up about her 'father' killed in the war, about what she was told about her life.   
  
She also used this time to tell him about her friends, and how close they were, leaving out a big chunk of her story.   
  
Quatre laughed at some of her descriptions of her friends.  
  
"Did you meet them in school," he asked.  
  
"Most of them, some of them I met at the arcade and stuff. One I met at her temple," Ami said.  
  
Quatre nodded. He looked at his watch and laughed.  
  
"We've been in here nearly two hours!"  
  
Ami laughed as well.   
  
"Guess we got carried away," she said.   
  
  
  
"It's nice to have someone to talk to," he responded, turning to look her directly in the eye for the second time that day.  
  
"Yeah," she said in a daze, looking back. They started to lean forwards toward each other, but someone opened the door and they both flew back into their seats, blushes spreading across both their faces.  
  
Duo stood in the doorway, grinning from ear to ear.   
  
  
  
"Hee hee hee."  
  
"DUO!" Ami through a pillow from one of the couches at him, and he ran off. Ami stood up.   
  
"We better get out of here before someone gets the wrong idea," she said. He nodded and stood as well.  
  
On her way out the door, Quatre stopped her.  
  
"Where did you learn to fight like that," he asked Ami.  
  
"Well, a few of my friends taught me during the war, so I got interested and took a class. Self defense, ya know. I'm nowhere near as good as Wufei, he went easy on me," Ami said.  
  
This seemed to satisfy Quatre, and they went seperate ways.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Ami walked down the G wing late at night, around midnight. The pilots wouldn't let her out of their sight all day. This was one of the few unexplored parts of the mansion. No one in the house came to this wing, apparently it hadn't been used since before the war and she had heard a few maids discussing how they betted it was haunted.   
  
So it was dark and unclean, the long hallway. Ami knew there was no ghost ofcourse, but Ami had a slight idea about what could be going on here.   
  
With the added rain and thunder outside, it seemed the perfect scary story scene. Now she would open the closet and sometjing would jump out at her. She smiled to herself as she made her way through the dark. She passed by a large window going down the hall, and lightning struck at that moment, making Ami jump, but she was able to suppress her scream.  
  
  
  
'Calm down Ames, just thunder and lightning. You know how it is formed, for God sakes, stop acting like Usagi,' she thought to herself.   
  
She continued down the hall, and heard something like the sound of someone talking coming from a room down the hall. Cautiously she approached, and peeked inside. Nothing. But hadn't she just heard noises? She opened the door all the way.  
  
That's wierd. The room had a small door. She crossed the room and stared at the door. Well, clearly anyone could crawl through. She felt like Alice in wonderland. She turned the handle, but it wouldn't open.   
  
Locked, afcourse. If she was sailor Mercury, she could open it, but she couldn't transform, and was in no position to bust in and start fighting.   
  
She headed back to her room. She couldn't be afraid the enemy would kill her in her sleep, it was too obvious and she was sure the enemy hated her enough to want to torture her first. She knew the enemy would want to meet with her- after they got a hold of the estate. She wondered why she hadn't been taken to the enemies base yet.   
  
Perhaps there was something Setsuna wasn't telling her. Maybe it was a lot more complicated than a past hate. Could it actually have something to do with Quatre besides his estate?  
  
Ami frowned. The possibilities were endless.   
  
Upon leaving the G wing, which she ran into someone. She stopped, and stood still, wondering if it was an enemy, and she couldn't see anything. Lightning struck again, and it lit up the hallway.  
  
Trowa? He stood silently as ussual, looking at her with one eye. He reached out to grab her arm.  
  
"What are you doing out here," he said, speaking more than two words for the first time. It was now dark, the lightning having only shown for a split second.  
  
"I got lost looking for the bathroom, uh- I'm tried, so I'm going to sleep, bye." She said this quickly and quietly, and shuffeled past before he could say another word.  
  
  
  
Trowa frowned, and watched the shadow of her retreating figure. Maybe Heero and Wufei had a point. She could be dangerous. He would keep an eye out.  
  
The next morning Ami woke up and stretched. One more day, and she could transform. She opened her door, and peaked outside, suddenly realizing she was still in her clothes from yesterday. She had woken up late.   
  
She quickly washed up and got dressed, and ran down the stairs, meeting up with Duo in the hall and they both turned the corner in front of the dining room at the same time, there mouths both falling open.   
  
Heero sat in the room, arms crossed, sitting next to Trowa, and Wufei. On the other side of the table, sat Quatre. Next to him sat a woman with dark almost black green hair and brown eyes. Her hair was in a long ponytail.   
  
She was beautiful, Ami had to admit, and about her age. She wore a pair of short black shorts and a black tanktop. She had a pair of black high heals. Ami looked down at her outfit, which consisted of a pair of light blue cotten capris and a white tanktop with thin double straps and a pair of light blue sandals.  
  
She looked much older, but ami oculd tell she wasn't.  
  
"Oh, Ami, come sit," Quatre said, ushering to the empty chair on his other side. She sat down, and Duo sat next to her, still stairing blankly at the girl. Ami gave her a soft smile and turned to her food. Duo kept staring, as if under a spell, and by now Ami knew him well.  
  
"Wow, you are hot and sexy and I love you," he let out a yelp and grabbed his foot. Ami smirked and looked down at her food, nodding in approval of the fact that her sandals had a heel.  
  
Ami looked at Duo. he had momentarilly snapped out of his gaze and eaten a bit, but soon returned to staring.   
  
"This is Julliana. She will be staying with us, because she is the daughter of someone i've been doing alot of bussiness with and her house was burned down. So she needs a place to stay for a bit, since her parents are staying at a friends house."  
  
"I don't mind," Duo was still in a daze.   
  
"It's nice to meet you, Julliana. My name is Ami Anderson," Ami introduced herself cassually, hoping Julliana wasn't who she thought she was.  
  
Julliana gave them a smile.  
  
"Nice to meet ye'all. Been hopin t' make some friends my age Ami," Julliana said, speaking in a southern accent.  
  
"I love your accent," Duo said still in a daze. Ami frowned, and Julliana giggled.  
  
"You are very silly Duo," Julliana said.  
  
"I'm sure we'll be friends," Ami lied. She stood up and started to leave the room.  
  
"Hey, you didn't eat anything Ami," Quatre protested.  
  
"Oh, I did, you just weren't paying attention," Ami lied again, rushing away to call the scouts. On her way through the doorway, she saw Julliana stand up and swing her arms over Quatre's neck and shoulder, hanging off him defensivly.  
  
She shook her head and continued down the hall, but stopped. She stuck her head back in the room.  
  
"Julliana," she said.  
  
Julliana looked up at her. Ami smiled sweetly.   
  
"I never caught your last name," she said.  
  
"My last name- oh. It's Morands," she said, after a moment. Ami nodded.   
  
"Alright, I'll see you all later."  
  
She continued down the hall.   
  
Once in her room, she closed and locked the door. She pulled out her communicater.  
  
-----------------  
  
Julliana pov.  
  
____________  
  
  
  
I frowned as Ami dissapeared, a look of apsolute despise appearing on her face. Ami. The one center of my hate. Capturing Greg had been quite useful. I hated that girl with all my heart and soul. But I couldn't kill her- yet.  
  
Not until I had Quatre fully under my control. I looked over at Quatre. The one person in this world she was no where near hating. I had been watching and waiting for his love for 2 years now. If I killed Ami, I would lose my chance to get to Quatre. He would be too distressed and suspicious then. Unless I could make it look like an accident.  
  
A terrible accident.  
  
Ami peaked back into the room, her icy blue eyes meeting my serious brown ones.   
  
  
  
"I never caught your name," she told me in that innocent voice, tipping her head and offering a fake sweet smile.   
  
I answered and she left, living up to her name in the silver millenium as the princess of ice, with her cool, calm, and serene attitude. Friendly, yet also cold at the same time. She had never really told anyone of her hate for Ami. Time would tell all.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Ami's pov.  
  
I opened my communicater.  
  
"Mako? Are you there?"  
  
Her face appeared on the screen.   
  
She yawned.  
  
"Why up so early Ames?"  
  
"It's 9:00."  
  
"Right, guess the late battle last night caused me to sleep in," Mako said with a smile.   
  
"Listen, do you know how I can contact Setsuna? I need to talk to her, and all I get is static," I said.  
  
"Hang on a second," Mako's face dissapeared, and she came back a minute later.  
  
"I can hook her up from my communicater onto yours, hold on again," Mako said. Her face dissapeared, and Pluto's appeared.  
  
"A question, if you will Setsuna," started Ami.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Please review! Good? Bad? Disgraceful? 


	5. Finding Answers

oldstof3: Thanks for your review!  
  
Selesterile: No no, you weren't rude, just anxious, I suppose. Thankyou, and thanks for your review!  
  
Dr. Cricket: Thanks, and thanks for your review!  
  
Kaiya: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
dragonmaster: Thans for your review!  
  
baby-bunnygurl: That was quite a review, but I enjoyed reading it. You don't have to apologize, it's ok if you miss a chapter or two. Thankyou for taking the time to review for every chapter you missed, I like the feedback so I can see if my ideas are good or bad. Thanks for your review!  
  
--------------  
  
Chapter 5  
  
____________  
  
"So you've met Julliana," said Setsuna.  
  
"Yes, I did. My question is why you didn't warn me that she was after Quatre! This complicates everything!" Setsuna laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I couldn't reveal to you that much."  
  
"How will I sace him from her then," Ami asked.  
  
"Well, my suggestion is to try to get close to Quatre. Then he won't fall so easily for Julliana's spell," Setsuna suggested.  
  
"How can I compete!"  
  
"Ami, calm down, look, just don't transform in front of her and you'll be fine. She won't touch you in front of the pilots. Try not to be in the same room with her alone."  
  
"I can't transform today, what if she attacks me! Breakfast was difficult enough!"  
  
"All I can tell you is to try to do your best."  
  
================================================================  
  
Ami left her room, keeping her communicater on her wrist.  
  
She walked outside onto the patio, where everyone sat. She was about to sit down, when she heard someone call her name. The gardener. She hadn't spoken to her in over a week. She was about 15 feet from the patio, crouched in the flower bed.  
  
"Miss Ami, I haven't talked to you for a while. Come see the garden I've been working on all week," the old woman said, giving her that same kind smile. Ami had no idea why she was still hesitant. She approached and stood next to her.  
  
"Come sit, get some dirt on your hands," the woman said laughing slightly, grabbing Ami's wrist and pulling her down to the floor on her knees. Ami shuddered from the womans grasp, but the woman seemed oblivious as she passed Ami some seeds.   
  
She used her hands to scoop up a small plot of dirt. She ushered for Ami to put the seeds inside. Ami did so, and covered it with the dirt, pating it down gently.  
  
The Gundam Pilots and Julliana sat and talked on the patio. Quatre watched Ami as her and the gardener talked, crouched down next to the flowers. Julliana continued to talk, oblivious to the fact that no one was paying attention.   
  
  
  
"I'm supposed to kill you," the old woman said to Ami quietly, making her jump slightly, but try to act calm in front of the others watching. The womans pupils were red if you looked close enough.  
  
"You've known Quatre's family for many years, I'm sure you weren't always like this," Ami said softly.  
  
The old womans eyes changed back to normal. "Help us. She's controlling almost everybody, and those that are left are next. She plans to make a dark army to take down this earth and you!" Still quiet but rushed.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?Is she already that powerful," Ami asked, sounding a little surprised that she was able to get to so many.  
  
But the woman's pupils returned to red and she continued weeding her garden, the evil taking her over and her self unable to break through it.  
  
Ami frowned. This was a little more complex. Now she couldn't trust any of the workers. What if some of them happened to put something in her food?   
  
  
  
She stood, placing a fake smile on her face.  
  
"Nice speaking with you Miss Jenkins," she said, dusting her kness off and walking away.  
  
She walked back to the patio and sat down.  
  
  
  
A maid with brown hair and green eyes offered her a drink. Ami was about to accept it, but when she looked at the maid very closely and saw that her pupils were a very dark shade of red, although it was almost un-noticable, she shook her head.  
  
"No thanks, I'm not thirsty," she said.  
  
"Oh no, I'm sure you are. It's humid out here," the maid said, offering her the glass again.  
  
"No, really i'm fine," Ami said, pushing the glass away. The maid frowned, and from the corner of her eye Ami saw Julliana steaming.  
  
"Ya know what, I'll take it," Quatre said to the maid.  
  
"Ok," the maid said. Julliana shot a warning glance toward the maid.  
  
"Yes, give the drink to Quatre," Ami said sending a secretive smile to Julliana.  
  
"No, no master Quatre, wouldn't you prefer some iced tea," the maid said nervously.  
  
"I think he wants that drink," Ami said.  
  
"Well, Iced tea sounds good though," Julliana interfered.  
  
  
  
"Well, now that you mention it, iced tea does sound pretty good," Quatre reasoned.  
  
"Yes, um, bring Quatre some iced tea," Julliana said, standing," I'll be right back."  
  
She walked inside, and the maid followed. Now Ami was sure they had given up on poisoning her, trying to avoid a situation such as this one happening again.  
  
From the glare Julliana have her when she walked inside, Ami assumed Julliana planned on making her death long and painful. And although this thought wasn't normally comforting to a person, it made Ami relax slightly that the attack wouldn't catch her too off guard.  
  
Heero stared at the scene that went on before him. He excused himself and stood up. He walked into the kitchen silently. He watched Julliana argue with the maid in the dining room, although the maid showed Julliana respect.   
  
"How could you try to offer that poison to him!" Julliana spoke harshly. The maid lowered her head. What Heero didn't know was that because of her powers Julliana knew he was in the next room.  
  
"Who hired you to do this," Julliana said with fake anger.  
  
"But y-," the maid seemed to catch on. "Ami hired me."  
  
Heero frowned. It had been suspicious the way Ami had kept insisting on giving the drink to Quatre.  
  
"Look, why did you do it?" Julliana was doing a good job acting, making herself sound suspicious of the made.  
  
"She payed me lots of money. I'm sorry," the maid said again, looking down and putting her face in her hands. A few sob like sounds came out.  
  
"It's alright. Look, nobody knows. We'll keep it a secret, if you promice to help me prove that Ami is trying to kill Quatre. He will never believe the poisoned drink story, she's too smart. She'll trick him out of believing that. All we need is to work together and keep Ami away from Quatre. I just know she's after his money!," Julliana told the maid.   
  
Heero walked outside. As soon as he left, the maid raised her face from her hands. What was thought of as sobs was actually soft laughs.  
  
"Heero will tell his friends, and they won't leave Ami alone now. In a week, I'm sure we'll have her in the position we want her in. In the mean time, I have some bonding to do with Quatre, because of what Ami did I think i'll make her death slow and painful. As soon as I have the estate. Just like she ruined my life, I will ruin hers."  
  
The maid nodded and left.  
  
Julliana stepped outside and sat down next to Quatre. Heero excused himself, and grabbed Wufei saying he'd like a word with him.  
  
"Geez what's with all you guys? Everyone wants to talk to someone, what do I not know," asked Duo.  
  
"A lot of things," Ami said under her breath. Trowa heard her and smirked, but silently turned back to his book.  
  
Julliana leaned in next to Quatre and started talking to him in a seducing way. Quatre wasn't easily swayed by this and just smiled at her.  
  
Ami knew that Trowa and Duo were with Julliana and Quatre, so it was safe to look around and see just how many workers were taken by Julliana's evil, and afcorse get the others out of the estate until the evil was gone.   
  
She walked around the house, pausing to look in doorways and such. Every servent she saw, she approached and looked at them, speaking cassually. She hadn't come across anybody who was still good untill she came across one of the many sutting rooms in the house. Two maids sat next to each other on the couch. The brown haired one was older, and the blonde was younger. The brunette held a small black crystal, and she held it out to the blond haired maid.  
  
"Come on Diana, take it. You'll be stronger, just put it in your hand, and nobody will ever mess with you again!"  
  
"Oh, but Susan, it's just a crystal. It can't do that," said Diana.   
  
"Just take it," Susan said, her voice growing cold.  
  
"Susan.."  
  
"PUT IT IN YOUR HAND, YOU HAVE TO WILLINGLY TAKE IT!"  
  
Diana reached for the crystal, and Ami took action just then. She ran up to them and knocked the crystal from Susan's hand. It smashed on the floor and black smock rose from where it landed. Susan looked up at her with a deadly glare.  
  
"Diana, Mr. Winner wanted me to tell you that you'll be having some vacation time now," Ami said.  
  
"Really?" Diana seemed to forget about Susan and she jumped up excited.  
  
"I'll go pack!"  
  
She rushed from the room a bounce in her step.  
  
The brunette, Susan stood up and looked at her with those cold eyes.   
  
"Go ahead Ami. Tell Winner about the evil servents. About our eyes, tell him to look at our eyes," she snarled.  
  
Ami frowned. Could Quatre even see their eyes?   
  
"So, it's just people with powers that can distinguish you guys from the good ones," Ami observed.  
  
"Close. People who believe that their is a future for our mistress's dark realm, and people whom appose it. You have to really believe that all this exists. The powers, the re-incarnations. If not, you can't see it," Susan responded.  
  
Ami opened her mouth to say something else, but the maid snapped her fingers revealing normal clothing, well, normal depending on how you looked at it.  
  
It consisted of a pair of tight forest green pants and a revealing top which looked more like a vest without a shirt underneath.  
  
"And my name isn't really Susan, it's Lea. I am one of the original followers of our Mistress, not the fools we've picked up in this demension. If you see me in my maid uniform then feel free to address me as Susan. I'm not allowed to kill you, but it might be fun to ruff you up a bit, Huh?" She approached Ami.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't have time," Ami said, backing away.  
  
"Nonsense, you just lost us a possible good minion. I believe you deserve punishment," she said, rushing at her with a kick aimed at her head.  
  
Ami ducked down and sent a kick at her side, which made contact since she was off guard. She hit the floor, but stood up laughing.  
  
"Show me your true power. Transform."  
  
They heard footsteps.  
  
"This is the non-formal sitting room," they heard Quatre say. He was showing Julliana around. Ami dusted herself off and the Lea snapped her fingers, her outfit returning along with her personality as Susan.  
  
------------  
  
Pretty short, but I have some plans for the next chapter and they wouldn't make sense in this one. The next chapter will be out much sooner and be much longer. 


	6. Shopping

Kaiya: Thanks, and thanks for the review!  
  
Sadie Joyce- Myst Lady: Yes, Ami/Heero pairing are common and I like them but it is nice to have something different every once in a while. I hope you do write a story with Ami?Quatre because then I can read it and be the one complimenting you on your work instead of you doing the opposite*  
  
baby-bunnygurl: Thanks, I enjoy your reviews!   
  
oldstof3: Thanks for your review!  
  
Lizette Faith Reyes: Yes, I get that message alot when i'm on ff.net. It's frustrating. Thanks alot, I hope you continue to enjoy my story!  
  
dragonmaster: Here it is, thanks for the review!  
  
Dr. Cricket: Thanks, and thanks for your review!  
  
sailor g: Thanks, I hope you like this chapter!  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 6  
  
-----------------------  
  
Ami woke up and yawned, stretching. She sat up and looked up to see a face. She screamed and scrambled backwards, falling off the bed.   
  
"Owww," she rubbed her head.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ami. Are you alright? I didn't mean to startle you, I was checking the ventalation. We've been checking every room to make sure the air conditioning is working," Quatre said, crouching next to her, holding a screw driver and the top of her vent, already unscrewed.  
  
"I'm fine, I was just startled," she said, standing up.   
  
"Well, I'll leave you to get changed. I have a fun day planned, so you and Julliana get out some more. We're going to the newest mall of the century that they built. So hurry, and we'll even have breakfast there."  
  
"Alright, thanks Quatre," Ami said, as he left and closed the door. Ami locked it and went to wash up and change. She immerged from her room dressed in a pair of blue sandals, jeans shorts, and a light green tanktop which matched nicely with the shorts.  
  
She walked down the hall and found everybody allready in the living room waiting. She reached into the purse she had with her, and was surprised to see money. A lot of money, or at least plenty to go shopping. Pluto really had thought ahead.  
  
Heero frowned when a look of shock regestered on Ami's face as she saw the money, then smirked and sipped up her purse. What was wrong with this girl? He had told Wufei, but no one else what he had seen.   
  
Ami looked cooly at Julliana. She was again dressed in black, black shorts and a black tanktop. Her dark green hair was in a loose bun and her brown eyes stared back angrilly.  
  
"Morning, Ami," she said in a strained voice, trying to act pleasant.  
  
"Yes, it is a lovely morning," Ami said flipantly, not really addressing Julliana. Julliana seemed to have steam rising off her forehead, until Quatre came into the room and anounced that they were leaving.  
  
They all piled into the limo, Duo settling on trying his charms on both Ami and Julliana. He held onto the door for the both of them and kept smiling. Julliana gave him a strange look, while Ami just shrugged and slid in.  
  
Quatre and Ami started up a conversation about hydraulics, Trowa soon joining in. Duo tryed to work his charms on the bored julliana, but she paid him no interest.  
  
Heero and Wufei sat in the compartment behind them, discussing something no one was sure of.  
  
"We're here, nice huh?" Quatre said, pointing out the window. It was huge. How many floors did it have? Ami couldn't count. It was shaped in a giant collusium from the outside, and when you etered, there were several floors, going up in the giant pilars was the elevators, and the inside part that looked like a small collusium was actually an outside food court with picnic tables. Strange, but beautiful. Julliana seemed to have no interest in the amazing structure, and walkedinside quickly, pushing through the crowd ruffly.  
  
Wufei and Heero did not look leased at entering, and neither did Trowa until he was told there was a book store larger than the gigantic library at Quatre's house inside.   
  
They went up one of the elevators, and Duo asked how they had built an elevator inside of a pillor. After a bit of explaining from everybody that it wasn't a real pillar, he was silent again.  
  
The elevator doors opened, and they stepped out.  
  
"Well, I notice Ami that you didn't pack that much clothing with you. Why don't we check out that casual clothes store in the corner," Quatre suggested.   
  
"Yes, let's," Julliana said, grabbing Quatre's arm and dragging him towards the opposite direction of the store. Ami was unwilling to let that evil witch walk away with Quatre. Who knew what stunts she'd pull. Ami caught up and latched on to Quatre's wrist.   
  
"Your going the wrong way Julliana, dear," Ami said, pulling on his wrist. "The store is this way."  
  
They walked into the store and julliana walked around, making ure Quatre was with her at all times. After being in a few more stores, Ami emerged with sunglasses and a few pairs of shorts and t-shirts. Julliana bought some clothes too.  
  
"You know what Ami, Julliana, there is a big fancy party going on at my friends house, fancier than the one you were at Ami, and since none of us have newer tuxedo's or dresses, we can go to that fancy clothes store on the 15th level," Quatre said, looking through a pamphlet about the mall.   
  
A woman walked bye with a baby in a stroller. She paused, one hand still on the stroller to look in a window. Ami made a funny face at the baby and she giggled. Willing to go at any length to impress Quatre, Julliana approached the child.  
  
"Hello," she said in a baby voice. The baby looked at her for a few more seconds before bursting into tears. Ami snickered but hid her face behind her bags.   
  
"Let's go," Heero said, irritated by the baby's crying.  
  
The mother turned around to stop the child.   
  
  
  
Everyone agreed and they went to the elevator. Quatre pushd the 15th button, and they stepped out of the elevator into a much snazier looking level. The other levels were just like a normal mall, but this level was at the top, and had carpet. Ami assumed only those who could afford it cam up here.   
  
It was not nearly as crowded and there were only about 7 shops, 7 VERY large shops that took up the entire floor.  
  
Someone opened the door for them when they entered the first store. It was decorated in white and maroon, and there were several sales persons standing next to dresses and tuxedos, ready to help.  
  
Julliana aproached the first dress she saw right away, and blew off the sales woman trying to help her. Trowa frowned.   
  
They all spread out, and found something to try on. Even the dressing rooms were huge. Ami found a light blue dress with a white strip on the top. It went just past her ankles gracefully. She stepped outside of her room just as Julliana emerged in a tight black dress that had a large cut going up to her thigh.  
  
"Does everything you pick out have to be black," snarled Ami.  
  
"Did I ask you for advice on my wardrobe," Julliana said through gritted teeth. She seemed to spot something across the room and rushed away.  
  
Quatre's tie was being adjusted by a sales man, and he had on a nice suit.   
  
"Quatre, you look HANDSOME," Julliana called from behind. He turned around to look at her, and the sales man left him to look at himself in the mirror. Julliana stood next to him. She looked in the mirror with him for a moment, then grabbed his arm and turned him to face her.   
  
  
  
"Quatre," she said softly. They stood still for at least a minute from Ami's point of view, and she figured Julliana was doing something to him. Mind control?   
  
  
  
Ami approached them from behind, being followed by Trowa, Duo, Wufei, and Heero.  
  
Quatre saw Ami's reflection from the corner of his eye in the mirror, and turned to face her, breaking from Julliana's current spell.  
  
"You look beautiful Ami," he said giving a gentle smile.   
  
"You look very handsome yourself," Ami said, just as the other 4 caught up.  
  
"Oh Quatre," Julliana cut in in a sing song voice.  
  
"Weak onna," muttered Wufei towards Julliana.  
  
She turned to look at him, a nasty glare on her face.  
  
Suddenly, Wufei felt a heavy pounding in his chest. The pain was immense, and he sank to his knees. His breaths came raggedly. A heart attack? Ami leaned over and loosened a few of the top buttons on his shirt so he could breath.  
  
  
  
"Wufei?"  
  
Everyone except Julliana gathered around him to see if he was alright, and when Ami stood up and looked at her angrilly. Julliana burst into tears and sank down to the floor dramatically.  
  
"Are you alright Wufei? Should I call an ambulance?"  
  
Suddenly, the pain in Wufei's chest dissapeared and he looked up at them.  
  
"I'm fine, get away," he grunted, struggling to stand. Typical of him, but everyone understood and backed up.  
  
Ami kept her gaze on Julliana. She had nearly killed him. With one look she had nearly given him a heart attack, and that was nearly because she had stopped. Could she beat her?   
  
Not only was she worried if she could beat her, she was angry. Suppose Julliana had killed Wufei, what then? She disagreed with his way of thinking, but didn't want him dead.   
  
"Does anybody need medical assistance," a sales woman asked.  
  
"No," Wufei snapped, unsure of what had happened to him.  
  
"What happened Wu-man, you like turned pale and looked like you were havin' a heart attack," Duo asked.  
  
"I don't know, and don't call me Wu-man," Wufei snapped again.  
  
"Just give him some air guys," Quatre commanded. He turned to Wufei.  
  
"Your sure your alright?"  
  
Wufei nodded, and the group slowly dispersed.  
  
"I like all of your clothing, I'll but it, since you know what time it is," Quatre said.  
  
Ami leened over next to DUo.  
  
"What time it is?"  
  
"Every other dance or party or wedding we go to, Quatre pays. He has an account in almost every store," Duo commented. Everyone left to change, and then a sales woman came to Quatre and asked him if they wanted everything. He said to put it on his tab.  
  
They walked out of the store.  
  
"I'm hungry," Duo anounced.  
  
"Right, I'm sure everyone is. Let's not go down to the food court though. There is a nicer restaurant up here, and you can all order breakfast," Quatre suggested. Everyone nodded and walked on.   
  
As soon as they got in the restaurant and sat down, Ami stood up again.  
  
"I'm gonna go wash my hands," she grabbed Julliana's wrist and pulled her uffly to her feet.  
  
"You should wash your hands too," she said.  
  
"No Ami, I wanna stay here," Julliana growled.  
  
"No no no, with al the diseases going around to day you have to have clean habits. YOU WANT TO BE CLEAN, DON'T YOU," Ami said the end loudly. Julliana looked as if she would kill her for bringing so much attention to them, but she simply nodded.  
  
They walked to the bathroom, and luckily there was no one inside.   
  
"What do you want Mercury," snapped Julliana.  
  
"Just to tell you that if you pull a stunt like the one you just pulled on Wufei again, I won't keep quiet," Ami said, turning on the water and putting some soap in her hands cassually, when someone walked in. Julliana stood next to her and turned on the water in another sink, the sound now drowning out their current conversation.  
  
"What stunt," Julliana said innocently.  
  
"Don't be so modest about your powers now Julliana," Ami chided with a smirk.  
  
  
  
"I could just kill you now scout," she said in a low voice.  
  
"You won't," Ami said, rinsing the soap off her hands calmly.  
  
"And why not," julliana asked, placing soap on her hands.  
  
"Because, if you kill me now, everyone will know it was you. How can Quatre love a murderer? Besides, judging by the what i've seen and been told, you would like nothing more than my death to be slow, and painful," she said calmly again.  
  
Julliana laughed evily.  
  
"Your right about that scout. I always did hate how clever you were," Julliana said, drying her hands and starting to leave the room.   
  
"Say hello to your friends at SMWD," Ami called after her cheerfully as she turned off the water, and a smile came to her face when she saw Julliana's reflection scowl in the mirror.   
  
Ami thought moment. SHe would have to be stricter with herself when it came to training. And it had to be a secret. She had to train her powers. As soon as she got home, she would see if her wand was finished charging her healing weapon.  
  
-------------  
  
She got in the house, thanked Quatre for everything, and sprinted upstairs with her bags.   
  
Opening the drawer she had hidden her wand in, she pulled it out and put away her computer. She locked her door and grabbed her wand.  
  
Holding it out in front of her, she concentrated. As if in a trance, her eyes went blank and she started to speak in ancient Mercurian, not knowing what she was actually saying. Almost like a chant.   
  
  
  
In a minute, a dull glow emmited from her wand. It grew brighter and brighter, untill it exploded in full force. Her wand left her hand and flew into her sub-space pocket, and left in Ami's hands was a ring. A ring? She slipped it on her ring finger. It didn't look like a wedding ring or anything. It was silver, with a small blue stone in the center. A stone, not a crystal. It had the sign of mercury carved into it.   
  
So this small ring would heal everyone and save this world? How would she use it?  
  
She left the room, and decided to approach Ms. Jenkins, the gardener. She was sitting by her patch of flowers as ussual, and looked up at her with those same red eyes.   
  
No one was outside. The woman stood.  
  
"I know what you have. I like this real body too much to leave it, so back up or you die," growled Miss Jenkins.   
  
Ami backed up a step. If she could just figur out how to use the ring...  
  
She held her hand out, and the ring's stone glowed. She started muttering in ancient mercurian. The muttering grew louder, untill she was speaking very clearly. She reconized what she was saying only slightly, her chant was spoke of healing. But she was still in a trance, like when she had created the ring.  
  
A light escaped from the ring and hit the woman. A black shadow seemed to escape frm the woman, and it faded away. A black crystal, like the one the maid susan was offering diana, fell to the floor and shatered.  
  
Miss Jenkins fell to the floor. Quatre arrived when Miss Jenkins fell to the floor, and hima nd Ami rushed over to her.   
  
"What happened? All I remember is the christams party, now it's like summer," Miss Jenkins said ina confused voice. Ami shuddered at how long she had been under control.  
  
"Quatre, Miss Jenkins must be over-worked. She needs a vacation," Ami told him softly.  
  
"Who are you," she asked Ami.  
  
"Miss Jenkins, this is Ami Anderson. You know, of the Anderson family. She's been staying here," he explained.  
  
"Oh, alright dear. Um, a vacation does sound nice," she said.  
  
"I'll get a maid to pack your bags," Quatre said, walking away. Ami helped the old woman inside, and after speaking for a little bit, she went up to her room.  
  
She turned on her communicater and spoke to Pluto.  
  
After a minute, the subject of her healing tool came up.  
  
"Should I go heal some others," Ami asked.  
  
"No no, don't use your healing powers more than once a day. Besides, if you heal someone you can't transform for the rest of the day, and if your transformed while you heal someone, your transformation will dissapear. If people are watching, everyone will see. You have to be cautious," warned Pluto.  
  
"As if this isn't already complicated enough," Ami said with a sigh, falling back onto her bed.   
  
_________________  
  
Good? Bad? REVIEW! 


	7. The Glass Chandelier

Jinx: Thanks for your review!  
  
Dr. Cricket: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kaiya: Thanks, and by the way a question about your story. You mentioned Kayla means wise child in arabic. Does it really mean that or did you just make it up for your story? Anyways, thanks for your review!  
  
oldestof3: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Mistress of Ice: Yes, I'm trying to correct the typos, but it's hard and boring :( Thanks for your review!  
  
dragonmaster: Thanks for your review!  
  
baby-bunnygurl: Thanks, and thabkyou for reviewing!  
  
Sadie Joyce - Myst lady: Thanks for your review!  
  
---------------  
  
Chapter 7  
  
_____________  
  
The next morning, Ami had set her alarm for seven. She woke up and turned it off, not minding waking up early.   
  
She got dressed in a pair of excersize shorts and a white tanktop, one of the outfits she had bought yesterday. She placed her ring on her finger, and put her wand and computer in her pocket. She fastened her communicater on her wrist and left her room.  
  
She went running. Passing others who were also jogging, she waved and they waved back happily, all very care free. It was hard to believe that according to Quatre, this area had not been this lovely during the war.   
  
She ran for about an hour, passing a tree that somewhat reminded her of a cherry blossom. The tree was a late bloomer, and would probably have leaves in a few days. She missed home more than ever now. She missed her friends, and her mom. Not that she would have seen her mom while she was there, since she was at that long medical conference.  
  
Home seemed nice when she thought about it- but it wasn't perfect. She returned back to the house at 8:00. She took a quick shower, and put on a pair of jeans shorts and a blue tanktop. She went downstairs and looked around. No one seemed to be up.  
  
She sat down in the library, and decided to read a bit. Passing down a shelf of science books, one of them was called "Phsycology of The Human Mind". She picked it up, and sat down.  
  
A sigh escaped her lips, when she realized why she had grabbed the book. Phsycology- phscic. It had reminded her of Greg. She hadn't seen him since he had dissapeared that day. Now Julliana was here. What had happened to him? Why hadn't he shown himself to her again? Was he still trapped at Julliana's base?   
  
  
  
She heard a door open, and sat still. Julliana walked into the room and sat down. She was smiling.   
  
Ami looked around, hoping that she was mistaken about being alone in the library.   
  
She stood up to leave, but a strong force hit her and she fell back into her seat.  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
"Let me go Julliana," she said.  
  
"Oh calm down scout, I'm not going to kill you...yet," she said with a roll of her eyes. Ami struggled to get up, but was unable to.  
  
"What do you want," Ami asked.  
  
"Just to chat," Julliana said, moving her chair forward with just a movement of her finger.   
  
"What about," Ami asked.  
  
Julliana sat down across from her.  
  
"Tell me about the new demension you were reborn in," she told her.  
  
"Why do you want to know," Ami asked.   
  
"Don't ask questions," Julliana snarled. Ami felt like someone was squeezing her neck, and she started to cough. She looked up. Julliana's hand was formed into a fist.  
  
She released the fist, and Ami caught her breath.  
  
"Do you have a choice?"   
  
Ami shook her head.  
  
"Ok, what do you want to know," she asked.  
  
"Where did you live in that demension?"  
  
"England," Ami said.  
  
Julliana growled.  
  
"Your lying!"  
  
"Come on Julliana, have some faith," Ami said.  
  
"FINE! Since your obviously not talking now, I have something else to ask you," Juliana snarled. Her face suddenly turned a little red and she looked like a teenager with a crush.  
  
"Do you think Quatre likes me," she said in a dreamy voice.  
  
Ami face-faulted. Her enemy, her rival, the one person who wanted her dead most of all in the world, wanted to talk about boys.  
  
"You know what Julliana, this is the strangest conversation I have ever had with ANY of my enemies," Ami started.   
  
"Just tell me what you think," Julliana snapped.  
  
"You want advice on boys from someone you want dead?"  
  
"Do you know?"  
  
"Fine, I'm not sure if he likes you. Why do you care anyways, he's just a human," Ami told her.  
  
"All will be revealed in time, princess. At the reinactment," Julliana told her.  
  
"The reinactment?"  
  
  
  
"Ooops, I may have said too much," Julliana said, losing the boy crazy look on her face to a look of hatred towards Ami.   
  
"Just keep something in mind," Julliana said walking towards Ami who was still stuck in her chair.  
  
Ami frowned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stay out of my way. If you keep interfearing, something bad will happen to those who are innocent, and just happen to be in the way," Julliana walked away, and Ami was able to move again.  
  
She started to stand up, and saw Heero standing at the door of the room after Julliana had walked out. He started to walk into the center of the room towards a chair. Something caught Ami's eye.   
  
The giant crystal chandelier(sp?) hung on top of them had some sort of sharp dagger stuck in the chain holding it up. Ami recognized the dagger. It was somewhat like the one Zoisite used to use only black. Ami saw it cracking the metal. Julliana.   
  
They heard the sound of the chain breaking, and it was just above Heero's head.  
  
"Heero get out of the way," Ami screamed. He looked up, but Ami knew it was too late for him to move.  
  
She ran towards him and with a big shove knocked them both to the floor. They rolled at least 9 or 10 feet before coming to a stop after hitting into a book shelf just as the chandelier hit the floor and shattered into millions of tiny pieces.   
  
  
  
Glass flew everywhere, showering the room, but it was nothing like what would have happened had he not gotten out of the way.  
  
Quatre, Duo, Wufei, and Trowa ran into the room to see what the crash was, along with Julliana who acted surprised. Duo was in a towel and barefoot, some shampoo still on his head.  
  
"Ami! Heero!"  
  
Almost everyone was shocked to see giant chandelier, bigger than both Heero, Ami, and probably another two people, smashed on the floor and to see them lieing there about 10 feet from the chandelier, covered in bits of glass and not moving.  
  
Everyone ran inside to see what was going on, and Duo nearly did before he was reminded by Wufei that he first needed shoes, having come from the shower in only a towel. He had rushed away and been back 30 seonds later, dressed and wearing shoes.  
  
Quatre ran over to Ami and she started to move and get up, and Wufei shook Heero and he slowly started to move.  
  
A grunt was all Heero could manage in his monotone as he struggled to get up. Wufei helped him sit up.  
  
  
  
Ami sat up with some help from Quatre, and shook some glass from her hair, ignoring the few small cuts that were now bleeding on her arms, and legs. Her and Heero had both covered their faces.  
  
"Are you alright," she asked him. He nodded.  
  
"Thanks," was all he could say, staring at all the glass on the floor.  
  
  
  
"What happened," Duo asked, still startled.  
  
Ami pointed at the chain of the chandelier.   
  
"The chain broke," was all she could manage.  
  
Duo approached the chandelier, and noticed a small crystal dagger imbedded in the chains.   
  
"Someone did this on purpose," he concluded in a proffesional tone.  
  
"Good job Sherlocks. Now can somebody get a first aid kit," Ami asked. Quatre approached the chandelier.  
  
"Who could have done this," he asked incrediously.  
  
"You were the last one in here with Ami before this happened Julliana. Did you see anything," Wufei asked her.  
  
She shook her head, and the fake tears she had been producing for the last few minutes hit the ground.  
  
They took Ami and Heero to the emergency room only because some little bits of glass  
  
could be stuck in their skin.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero just got back from the hospital. He had a few small cuts on his arms and legs, and they weren't that serious and he wasn't hurt badly he and Ami had crashed into the bookshelf and Ami was in front of him. They had removed some bits of glass from his skin, not a pretty process. He just had a nice bump on his forehead from hitting into the shelf.  
  
Ami had more cuts, but it could have been worse. Much worse. Was somebody trying to kill him? He was now confused. Ami had saved his life, so how could she be trying to get rid of all of them. And how did she know about the chandelier? It didn't make sense, not to mention that he had been growing less trusting of Julliana and her 'fake' tears.   
  
  
  
-----------  
  
  
  
Ami was not cut too badly, since they had rolled far enough to avoid most of the glass, but it was agrivating because glass cuts are hard to stop bleeding.   
  
  
  
She wandered around the house aimlessly. Just thinking. She hadn't even seen Julliana throw that daggar up there.  
  
She was so skilled.   
  
  
  
So powerful.   
  
Ami had to be careful, she couldn't make rushed decisions in this battle. She passed by the living room, where Julliana sat alone.  
  
"Ick, look at you," Julliana commented. Ami frowned at her.  
  
"It's your fault," she said angrilly.  
  
"It was just an example Ami. You know if I had wanted to I could have used my powers to make the chandelier fall slightly more to the left, crushing you and that pitiful boy. So don't test me," Julliana said.  
  
"Leave them alone Julliana. Leave everyone out of this. You and I can settle this dispute alone," Ami reasoned.  
  
"No, because then I'd have to give up Quatre," Julliana said.  
  
"Julliana, how can we settle this battle when i don't know how I met you or why you hate me," Ami tryed again.  
  
"All in time. You won't die until you go through what I went through, so don't worry about being left in the dark."   
  
  
  
"I don't get it Julliana. With all your awesome powers, you could probably have Quatre under your control," Ami told her.  
  
  
  
"I could. But I want him to fall in love with me on his own. Then I'll brainwash him to appreciate what I appreciate," Julliana said with a laugh.  
  
"And what if he doesn't," Ami asked her.  
  
"Then I'll use my powers anyways. I see it as a win-win situation Ami. I'll give him one week to fall deeply in love with me. Leave here. Go back to your own demension until I'm ready to kill you," Julliana told her.  
  
"Why, so you can track where I go in my demension and destroy that one, along with everyone else you hate from the silver millenium," Ami asked.  
  
  
  
"Shutup! Why do you always have to have all the answers," snarled Julliana.  
  
"Your sounding insecure now," Ami told her.   
  
"You brat if you-"  
  
"Listen Julliana. I came here for one reason alone, to stop you from taking over this mansion. If you wish to kill me, then you will have to fight me, and me alone. Leave the others of this demension out of this, i beg of you," Ami told her.  
  
"Well you can keep begging! I'm not letting anyone stop me from getting Quatre. not even a 1000 year old hate. If you keep getting involved, it won't just be innocense who die before their time, it'll be you."  
  
--------------------------------------------------   
  
Ami walked into rhe living room where Quatre was. He was sitting and leaning back with his eyes closed. When she quietly sat down across from him, he opened one eye to look at her then closed it again.  
  
"Hello Ami," he greeted.  
  
"Hi. Relaxing?"  
  
"I wish I were. I'm troubled about the chandelier, someone could have been killed," Quatre said, still leaning back.  
  
"The chandelier is the least of your problmes," Ami muttered, leaning back as well.   
  
"What did you say Ami?"  
  
"Err.....I wonder how it got there," Ami said quickly.  
  
"That's what troubles me the most. Is someone trying to kill you or Heero? What happened, exactly," he asked.   
  
"Well, I was talking to Julliana in the library. She left, and Heero started to walk in. I saw the chain of the chandelier breaking and saw the crystal breaking it. It was about to fall on Heero, and he didn't see. So I yelled for him to get out of the way, but it was too late so I shoved him out of the way and we tumbled until he hit the book shelf," Ami explained.  
  
"I see, so the small daggar or whatever it was mmust have been in their for a while to have cracked the chain," Quatre said, sitting up strait and opening both his eyes. Ami didn't agree with his observation, since she knew that Julliana could have easily cracked the chain with one throw of her crystal, she was just waiting until someone walked into the room.  
  
"I guess," she answered.  
  
"The party I told all of you about is tomorrow. I hope you're up to it. I'll understand if you're not," he said.  
  
"I'm sure I'll be fine," Ami answered, since her healing powers would take care of that cut on her face by tomorrow.  
  
"Good. But um... Relena will be there," ha said.  
  
"Who cares she'll be chasing after Heero and be out of our hair the whole time anyways," Ami said flipintly.  
  
  
  
"You are so cruel," Quatre said, playfully tossing a pillow from the couch at her.  
  
Ami caught it and threw it back.   
  
"It's not my fault Relena is 'madly in love' with Heero," Ami defended. He laughed.   
  
"I suppose not. You really have cheered me up Ami. Thanks," Quatre told her   
  
  
  
"Your welcome," Ami told him with a smile, "just one thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Could you tell me what company Julliana's father owns," she asked.  
  
"The SMWD," Quatre answered.  
  
"What kind of deals are you making with his company that are so personal your willing to invite a stranger to stay in your home," Ami asked.  
  
"Oh, boring stuff you really wouldn't be interested in," Quatre said quickly, standing up and offering his hand to her.  
  
"I'm bored. let's go for a walk."  
  
Ami nodded and grabbed his hand to stand. So Julliana was controling him to make him turn over piece by piece of his mansion to her. Fortunately, it seemed to be all Julliana had control of for now.  
  
---------------  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Healing Greg

SakuraMona: Thanks, and thankyou for the review!  
  
Kaiya: Cool, and thanks for reviewing!  
  
sailor g: Your not wierd, just eccentric* Thanks for your review!  
  
dragonmaster: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Jinx: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
oldestof3: I don't know, we'll find out soon. Thanks for your review!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
--------------------------  
  
Ami walked down the stairs. It was the afternoon of the party, or ball, or whatever Quatre called it. Julliana had rushed to her room to get ready, 3 hours ahead. Ami suspected she was trying to really impress Quatre.  
  
Ami wouldn't get ready for another hour or two. She was in no rush to make a fuss.   
  
She read in the library for a while before going to get ready herself. She washed up and put on the light blue dress she had earlier bought.   
  
  
  
On her wrist she placed her communicater, then reconsidered. It would look too odd and obvious. Instead she put in her sub-space pocket with her transformation stick and mini-computer.  
  
She slipped the ring on her finger. The stone was disguised as a normal blue one, and the mercury symbol would appear on the ring and glow only when she was healing someone.  
  
She placed a small whit clip to hold her hair back on one side. In here ears she placed her favorite gold earings with blue saphire in the center. Looking at her reflection, she nodded in approval. She was about to leave the room when she paused to take a second look. She ussually didn't wear makeup or anything, but...  
  
She put a little bit on very lightly, not wanting to look like what she expected Julliana would look like.   
  
Placing some white high healed shoes on her feet, which were covered by the dress almost completely, she left her room.  
  
Everyone but Julliana was assembled in the front hall, waiting. Ami came down the steps quickly, not trying to make any sort of entrance and stood next to Quatre. He smiled at her. Come to think of it he did look very handsome in that new suit.  
  
The ligts flickered for a second, and evryone looked around. Ami suspected Julliana's powers had something to do with it, and found she was right when the lights came back on and Julliana was standing at the top of the stairs. As Ami had suspected, she could hardly make out Julliana's face from all the makeup covering it. Still, as always, Julliana had an evil beauty to her. She started down the stairs slowly, swaying her hips from side to side in an attempt to catch their attention.   
  
She FINALLY made it down the steps so they could go.  
  
As soon as she got downstairs she stood next to Quatre, and as if naturally, smacking her hip into Ami's and moving her aside, so she could grab onto Quatre's hand.  
  
She lead him to the limo, everyone following and Ami in front of the other gundam pilots, her hands clutched into fists.   
  
Once they got into the limo, Quatre tryed to avoid discomfort by grabbing Ami and having her sit next to him, but Julliana just sat on the other side. She had her arms on his shoukder the whole time, talking a mile-a-minute and her face only about an inch away from his his. Quatre was blushing furiously, and he gently removed her hands. Julliana didn't let this bother her, until Quatre turned to speak to Ami, which made steam rise from her head.  
  
"You look very pretty Ami," he told her. Ami blushed.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Once they arrived, Ami saw that what Quatre had described as 'fancier' was not the word Ami would have used. It was a gigantic ball, reminding Ami of the ones given in the silver millenium, or at least what she could remember.  
  
Someone opened the limo doors for them, Ami wasn't sure who because in a second they were rushed up teh steps and into the ball room. It was a little more modern than the balls from the silver millenium, but still very close.  
  
"I'm sure you've been to something like this before Ami," Quatre told her.  
  
"Yes, many times," Ami told him, looking around and flashing back to how her friends used to force her to dance. And there were always those formal introductions, good thing there weren't any here.  
  
"Julliana, have you," Quatre asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, several," Julliana said, briskly walking into the ladies room.   
  
Ami felt someone grab her hand as the music started.  
  
"Would you give me this dance," Quatre asked. Ami nodded, and he led her out to the dance floor.   
  
They did typical ball room dancing, which Ami was accustomed to.  
  
After a few dances, Ami was tired and sat down. Julliana stood up right away and dragged Quatre back on to the dance floor.  
  
Ami sat with Heero, Wufei, Duo, and Trowa for a few minutes before they heard a screech.   
  
"HEEERRRROOOO! It's Relena! Hey! I'm fashionably late, as always!"  
  
Relena wore a fuscia dress that was v-necked ridiculously low and skin tight. She had so much make up and diamonds on, that it made Julliana looked like a very nice girl. Her hair was up in a style Ami really didn't care for, and she was giving a 500 watt smile, which scared a few people as she approached the table.  
  
"Oh, hello Ami," Relena said in a snobbish tone, and then turnd back to Heero.  
  
"Let's dance!" Before Heero could object, she had grabbed his arm and he was on the dance floor in less than a second.  
  
Relena stood ridiculously close and wouldn't let him out of her grasp.  
  
A young man with jet black hair and blue eyes asked Ami to dance, and she accepted, not wanting to be rude, but after one dance with him, another brown haired guy asked her to dance. So Ami decided to loosen up and have fun. She danced with him too, for two dances, before sitting out. She reached to take a sip of her drink, when a red haired guy who looked really nervous asked her to dance. Ami gave him a friendly smile, to ease his nerves, and accepted.  
  
  
  
He stumbled a lot as they danced, but seemed more at ease after a few minutes.   
  
This was the begining of a tiring night. Ami would just barely get to sit down, when she would be asked to dance again, and since she wanted to keep an eye on Julliana and Quatre on the dance floor, she would dance with those who asked and try to keep her and her dancing partners in view of Quatre, or rather, Quatre in clear view for Ami.   
  
Duo decided to take advantage as soon as Ami was left alone for a minute, so he jumped up and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Jeez, no one will leave you alone tonight," he said, as they began to dance.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not used to that," Ami told him.  
  
"You're not used to it? How can you not be?," Duo asked. Ami shrugged. He spun her out, and she felt someone grab her hand from behind. She turned.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Mind if I cut in Duo. i just barely managed to shake Relena," he told Duo.  
  
"I guess not," Duo said in a wierded out voice. He soon forgot about that when a pretty blond tapped him from behind and asked him to dance.  
  
Her and Heero started dancing, Ami feeling rather odd.  
  
"How did you know about the daggar," he asked, as soon as Duo left. Ami really should have known.  
  
"It caught my eye when i looked up, and I saw it cracking the chain," Ami responded quickly.  
  
"Who put it there?"  
  
"I don't know," Ami said.  
  
"That's a lie."  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
"Ami, I'm not sure why you're here, but if you hurt Quatre-"  
  
"I won't. Don't worry. I understand you're concerned for your friend Heero, but you really have to loosen up," Ami commented.  
  
"Tell me the truth then," Heero insisted.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm tired," Ami said, breaking from his grip.  
  
"Just answer me," Heero called after her.  
  
"Ther's nothing to tell," she responded, and continued. She sat down at their table, relief spreading over her face as she gave her legs a break. Quatre and julliana returned to the tabel, which was more of Quatre pulling Julliana to the table and her insisting they should dance more.  
  
Soon all the g-boys, Relena, and Julliana were seated at the table.  
  
Quatre sat down, looking tired and relieved to be sitting.  
  
"Tired," Ami asked.  
  
"Yeah. You should be too, I haven't seen you sitting since we arrived. How many men have you danced with?"  
  
"I lost count," Ami said in a snobbish tone, sticking her nose in the air and looking away.  
  
Quatre laughed, and Julliana seemed to be steaming, when they were interrupted.  
  
"Would you like to dance miss?" Ami looked up to see who was speaking to her. `  
  
Gregory Urawa offered Ami a strange smile. None of the gundam pilots recognised him yet, since they had seen him weeks ago and at a distance.  
  
Ami frowned at him, but he stood stiffly, his hand outstretched and a plastic smile on his face. Ami looked at his pupils. Still tinted red.   
  
He wouldn't pull anything in the crowd. Ami looked over at Julliana. She had a sadisfie smirk on her face. So she had ordered him to come and disract Ami. To get Ami out if the way. Maybe capture her and keep her in Julliana's base until she had Quatre.   
  
But Julliana didn't know Ami could heal him.  
  
She gave him a smile.  
  
"Sure," and grabbed his hand and quickly took him to the dance floor before the g-boys had a chance to take a closer look at Greg.  
  
They started to dance, Ami hoping greg had nothing up his sleeve while they were on the dance floor. They danced for two more dances, Ami not wanting Greg out of her sight. She remembered the crush she had had on him when she was 14. It was over now, but she considered Greg as more of a brother now.   
  
It was now or never.   
  
"There's a lovely balcony out those double doors, and there are steps that lead down to teh ground. It leads into a garden. Want to go for a walk and get out of this crowded room," Ami asked.  
  
Greg nodded, possibly thinking that he could capture Ami once they were away from there. They walked out the double doors and started down the steps.  
  
Menawhile...  
  
Wufei, Heero, and Trowa had kept a halks eye on Ami and the strange guy she was dancing with. They saw him and her head outside to the balcony.   
  
"I need some fresh air," Wufei said, standing up.   
  
"Yeah, me too," Trowa said, and Heero nodded.   
  
"Ok, let's go for a walk. We'll be back in a few minutes," Wufei said.  
  
They walked off.  
  
"That's odd. They were very polite," Duo said.  
  
Relena sighed. "That Heero is so hot. Why doesn't he love me?"  
  
Everyone got big sweat dropps on their heads. Quatre offered a nervous laugh.  
  
---  
  
Ami and Greg were walking in the garden, when Greg suddenly grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Alright, enough. Time to finish what I came here to do," he said, forming a blast of energy in his hand, 'now you come peacefully to the base or come in pieces."  
  
"Sorry, but I was planning it a little differently," Ami said, kicking his hand off her wrist. She jumped back.   
  
"Fine, it was your choice," Greg said, attacking her. He shot black lightning at her. Ami was impressed and wondered just how much power Julliana granted her minions.  
  
  
  
She rolled out of the way, frowning when she was close to getting a grass stain on herself. She couldn't let herself get dirty, people would get suspicious. She raised her transformation wand, making sure no one was watching, and transformed.  
  
She was much faster in this form, and was able to dodge all of his attacks.   
  
He was fed up, and formed a large one he figured she couldn't avoid.   
  
She rolled to the side, nearly hitting into a tree. She rushed her bangs from her face and opened up her visor. Where was he? Her visor sudenly picked up something, and she spun around. He hit her from behind, and knocked her to the floor. She struggled to stand.  
  
"Enough of these games." Her eyes went blank, and her transformation dissapeared, back to her dress.   
  
Meanwhile, Trowa, Wufei, and Heero had rounded the corner. Ami stood still, her eyes blank, and a small light coming from the ring she had been recently wearing. She was chanting something they couldn't recognize, and then the ring errupted in light and hit the man in front of her. Smething black came out of him, and he started screaming.  
  
Ami ran over to him, just as he looked up at her.  
  
"I didn't see that coming," he said, before he hit the ground. Ami winced when he did. She felt drained, but ignored it and got down on her knees next to him.  
  
"Greg?" She shook his shoulder. He shifted, then sat up.  
  
Then time stopped. It was only her, Pluto, and Greg that were moving.  
  
"Ami?"  
  
"Do you remember what happened?"  
  
"I do. I'm sorry. I knew someone was after you, but I couldn't contact you in time," he explained.  
  
"It's alright. It's too late for apologies now. I should have seen it coming, I mean, we haven't spoken in nearly a year," Ami said, helping him to his feet.  
  
"It's time to go Greg. Say goodbye to Ami," Pluto said. He nodded.  
  
"Goodbye Ami. Be careful, I predict a battle is about to happen," he said, giving her a hug, and stepping through a portal with Pluto. Pluto gave her a mysterious smile as the portal was closed.   
  
Tiem returned to normal.  
  
"Ami," someone called from the path.  
  
Ami turned to look at where the voices came from. Heero, Wufei, and Trowa stood at the edge of the steps. How much had they seen?  
  
Heero frowned. Ami had used a strange ring, had chanted in a strange language, and it seemed like she had killed that guy. He had fallen on the floor, and then he had been gone a second later.  
  
They all ran over to her.  
  
"Enough onna, start talking," Wufei bellowed.  
  
"Ami! Wufei! Trowa! Heero! The party's over, come on, we're leaving," Quatre called from the balcony. Ami took this opportunity and ran towards the balcony.  
  
"Wow, I'm tired, let's go," she said, grabbing Quatre's hand and heaidng to the limo. Julliana glared at her, probably knowing greg was free from her power.  
  
They piled into the limo, Ami receiving glares from 4 people.  
  
She was silent, and looked out the window.   
  
The ride home was very quiet, and as soon as they got through the door Ami wished everyone good night and ushed up to her room.  
  
"What's with her," Duo asked. Everyone departed the room angrilly.  
  
Heero slammmed his fist into a table and went up to his room, Trowa silently stomped up to his room, Wufei's knocked a chair over in frustration and also stormed out if the room, while Julliana simply scowled at everyone and walked up the stairs. They could hear some foul language coming from her mouth.   
  
Quatre and Duo blinked and looked at each other. A long tense minute passed, before they went up to bed as well.  
  
-------  
  
Julliana was sure of one thing. Ami was a pest in the way, and Quatre was obviously not falling for her on his own. She would have to take action....  
  
______________________  
  
  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Secrets Revealed

::Sighs:: I had quite a few reviews for this chapter, but ff.net was being gay and wouldn't let me see them. Now they're not showing up!  
  
To any who reviewed and don't see their review up here, I'm sorry. I've been waiting 3 days to post this chapter, only because of the reviews! If you had any questions in your review, do it in the new review!  
  
Kaiya: I think you did review before and it was deleted...  
  
Jinx: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Ami walked down the steps the next day. Quatre waved to her. She waved back nervously, and kept walking. She was suddenly feeling giddy around Quatre. A crush? Ami was unsure. She had always liked Quatre, but recently she was thinking more of their friendship. Which wasn't good, because she was from a different demension.  
  
At the breakfast table, tensions were high. It seemed that everyone but Duo and Quatre were glaring at Ami, and she was losing her appetite.  
  
"I'm done. Tell the cook breakfast was very good," Ami said, standing and pushing her plate away.  
  
"But you've hardly eaten anything Ames. You eat like a bird," Duo objected, stuffing some more egg in his mouth.   
  
"Yes Ami. You need to develop better eating habits," Quatre lectured.  
  
"I eat fast," Ami said, sending a glance toward the 3 still glaring gundam pilots and Julliana and leaving the room.  
  
-----------  
  
Ami wasn't having a good day. Every time she was in the same room with Quatre or anything alone with anyone the other pilots, discluding Duo, would get defensive.  
  
"What is your problem!," Ami finally told Heero angrilly.  
  
"Hn." Not that Ami expected a different reply. Every time she passed Wufei he would start talking about how weak she was, and when she tryed to take seclusion in the library, Trowa would silently glare at her with his one uncovered eye.  
  
As close as she had grown to any of them, it was quikly drifting away. The next day was no better.  
  
___________________  
  
Ami woke up and stretched. The rain was coming down so hard she couldn't even make out shapes from the view outside of her window. The house was strangely chilly. She put on a pair of jeans and an oversized sweater.  
  
Once she was downstairs, she could tell something was not quite right. Most of the curtains were closed, and servents rushed around in a flurry, repeating ,"Where is he? Where is he?"  
  
Ami had a sinking feeling she knew what was happening. She walked cautiously around the corner, her heart caught in her throat. A maid she recognized sat in the living room. She looked at her eyes. They were normal. They weren't under Julliana's spell. Ami didn't like the direction this was headed.  
  
"Ami," a soft voice said. She spun around. Duo stood behind her, but he didn't wear his ussual grin.   
  
  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
"We're all in the next room, come on. These crazy servents will get in the way," he said, grabbing her wrist and dragging her to the kitchen. The ran was very loud in the kitchen, since it was hitting the screen door. All the doors besides the one Ami and Duo had come through leading into the kitchen were closed and locked.  
  
After she stepped in, Duo closed and locked it. In the room stood Wufei, Heero, and Trowa. No Quatre, and no Julliana.   
  
Heero silently handed her a piece of paper.   
  
-Don't worry for his safety Mercury. He will be safe with me. For you it is a very different story. If you   
  
don't do as I command then I will destroy this world. It is not an empty threat. Because you know I am stronger than you. You know you can't win. So whether you come or not you will die, and I will have my revenge. The only thing it effects is the people of this world. Can you find my base? I'm sure you feel like Alice in Wonderland right now, lost and unable to figure out how to get to where she needs to go. Feeling frustrated because you wonder if you'll ever make it home? Are you getting the hint yet? Here's another. Reinactment.-  
  
-Julliana-  
  
She looked up at Heero with a questioning glance. He snatched the paper from her and put it on the counter, turning his icy glare at her.  
  
"None of us had any idea what the note meant. Which narrowed it down to you," he said in his ussual monotone.  
  
"Why are you asking me?"  
  
"Don't play dumb onna. Things have been turned upside down since you entered this house. I have been going crazy trying to figure you out! What does Julliana mean!," Wufei bellowed.  
  
"I-" Ami stopped, when she heard a startling sound. The sound of a gun's safety being clicked off. She turned around, and felt the cold metel of a gun pressed against the back of her head. Heero. She took a deep breath and tryed to calm herself.   
  
Trowa had one pointed at her as well, and Duo. Actually, Duo looked insane. He was a mess, and his hand trembled viloently as he held the gun.  
  
"I thought you were my friend."  
  
Ami decided Heero wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger, and she owed them the truth. Now more than ever.  
  
"Kill me and you'll never hear where Quatre is," she said calmly. Duo and Wufei automatically lowered their guns.  
  
"I wasn't trying to deceive anyone," she started. Wufei snorted.   
  
"Really I wasn't. It's hard for me to explain, but I'll tell you everything if we sit down alone," Ami told them.  
  
  
  
They seemed to be considering what she was saying, and only Heero kept his gun pointed at her.  
  
They sat down at the kitchen table.   
  
"I guess I should start from the very begining, but keep in mind there are some parts of this story even I'm unsure of. It started thousnads of years ago. Well, thousands of years ago in a different demension. You know how you guys have space colonies? Well..." Ami told them about the silver millenium, and everyone looked skeptical.  
  
"Yeah right onna," Wufei snapped. Ami sighed.   
  
"It doesn't matter whether you believe me or not," she said, and continued with her story. She told them of her demension and how Pluto had come to her and told her about the woman that was after her and was trying to take over the mansion and kill everyone. When she was finished, Duo frowned.  
  
"What do you mean take over the mansion?"  
  
"Quatre has slowly been signing over piece by piece of this estate to Julliana, but he had no idea. However if I don't go to where her base is, Julliana will attack this Earth. I don't think I can beat her with my powers and save the world. My goal is to try and get Quatre out, then face Julliana alone," Ami explained.  
  
"The onna can't be that strong. Onna's are weak. You're talking crazy," Wufei told her with a frown.  
  
"Am I? Remember that time at the mall when you suddenly thought you were having a heart attack, or when the chandelier fell and nearly killed Heero? Who do you think was responsible?" They all looked ate each other.  
  
"She missed. If that's the best she can do, then-" Heero started.  
  
"That didn't even take more than a drop of her power. Julliana didn't miss. She was trying to scare me, so when I shoved you out of the way, she let me save you. With a movement of her finger she could have made the chandelier fall more to the left, and it would have killed both of us. And another point, the servents. They were all under her control. They could have killed us at any time."  
  
  
  
Everyone grew silent for a moment.   
  
"The servents are under her control?"  
  
"They were. She freed them once she returned to her base. I suppose she had no use for humans."  
  
"If she wants you dead so badly, why didn't she just kill you then," asked Duo.  
  
"This fued is from thousands of years ago. From when the planets were fighting Beryl. I'm guessing she wants to torture me," Ami shrugged," my memory's are limited. I don't remember much." Everyone blinked at Ami for a second.   
  
"I still don't believe you. Your story is so far-fetched," Wufei said with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"Really, although I do commend you on your imagination," Trowa added for the first time.   
  
"If I can prove it to you, will you let me go to the base," Ami asked.  
  
"If you can prove it to us, you can go to this MAGICAL base somewhere around the galaxy and use your MAGICAL powers to save the world from DOOM," Duo said sarcastically, then pretended like he was hiding from something, and shrankunderneath the table. Ami smirked.  
  
"Fine, I will," she said. She reached behind her and pulled out her henshin stick from out of no where. EVeryone frowned at this, and Heero held up his gun closer to her face. Ignoring the gun, she got out of her chair and threw her hand in the air.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power," she said in a low voice, so she didn't have all the servents trying to look in through the door.   
  
Everyone stared at Ami as if she were crazy when she didh that. ut a split second after she said it, water flowed from the tip of the wand, circling around Ami. There was a bright flash of light, and everyone shielded their eyes. When it was over, in place of Ami stood a woman in a strange foku. It took only a moment to realize it was Ami.  
  
Duo jumped up from where he had been under the table.  
  
"Where did the water go? WHY aren't YOU wet!"  
  
Ami rolled her eyes, and pulled out her computer. Heero looked stunned, but kept his gun pointed at her.   
  
"Oh put the gun down Heero. That gun is hardly a threat. The only reason I let the three of you point your guns at me was so that you would have a false sense of security and let me explain," she said, tapping her earing. A blue visor appeared over her eyes. It had been quite a while since she had used it, and Ami smiled to herself.   
  
They looked at her strangely.  
  
"I bet you wrote that note yourself. Then you gave us a fake story and now you want to kill us," WUfei said angrilly. Ami was a littl taken back.  
  
"Kill you? All this time, I've been here trying to save you," she stuck her nose in the air, "some appreciation!" She started scanning tha area, and landed on the note. Once under her scanner, she could see that only from Julliana's touch as the note was written, it radiated evil, or as Rei would call it, bad or negative vibes.   
  
Ami had this feeling something bad was going to happen. Her and the other scouts senses weren't nearly as advanced as Rei's, but Ami still did get that sick or bad feeling when there was a battle coming or evil nearby. At the moment Ami felt both. She reached over to pick up the note, and re-read it carefully. The reinactment. Julliana had mentioned something like that during their conversation in the library. But a re-inactment of what, and where?  
  
She clicked her earing, letting her visor close. Then she clicked her tiara twice, and her foku turned back into what seemed like a ton of water, before falling to the floor and revealing her in her normal clothing, evaporating on impact.   
  
  
  
"Tell the servents that they all have the rest of the week off, and to be out of here in a half hour. Tell them Quatre called and said that he was at his friends house and would be home soon," Ami instructed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't ask questions. Just do it," Ami snapped. Duo left to go tell the servents.   
  
Heero kept his gun pointed at her. She turned to look at him. Slowly, he lowered his gun.  
  
Thunder struck outside the screen doors. Ten minutes later, the house was empty except for them.  
  
Ami sat down in a chair in the kitchen, and re-read the note. Again, and again. The only clue she could find was reinactment.   
  
Lightning and thunder struck at once again, startling Ami and making her drop the note on the floor. She shook her head.  
  
"Just thunder and lightning."  
  
Re-inactment. She picked up the note and placed it on the table. Everyone but Duo had left the room, searching for more clues.  
  
Opening her communicater on her wrist, she pushed a button and Duo heard some scratching.   
  
"What is that," he asked.  
  
"My communicater," she said, pushing a few more buttons.  
  
"So that's why you always wore that watch."  
  
"Amara," she said, finally able to connect with one of them.   
  
"Ames is that you?" The voice was in a rush.  
  
"Yeah, what's the hurry?," Ami aksed, standing up and starting to walka round the kitchen.  
  
"I forgot that it was my day to pick up Rini and Hotaru from their day camp," Amara responded, and heard the jingling of car keys.  
  
"Well I won't hold you up. Can you just connect me directly to Setsuna?"  
  
"Sure, Bye Ames," Amara said, and there was a scratching sound until another voice came on.  
  
"Ami?"  
  
"Yes. I'm in need of some answers Setsuna,"   
  
"So Julliana blew her last fuse?"  
  
"If you know, then how about you help me figure out where she's keeping him," Ami said.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this Ami?"  
  
"You kind of sent me to a different demension to do this," Ami responded. A laugh was heard.  
  
"Ami. You know that Julliana posseses great powers. Greater than yours. You've watched her in action. Can you realy win?," Setsuna asked. Ami sat down again with a huff and considered this.  
  
"No I can't. I know I can't. My plan was just to free Quatre and lead Julliana to a different place. Maybe get her to leave the poeple of this demension alone," Ami said.  
  
"I'm sorry Ami. I was unaware of how powerful she was. I was ignorant. When I first sent you I never imagined that Julliana would show up at the mansion, or that she could feel anything in the cold heart that had grown even colder every passing year. I'm sorry I didn't send anyone with you, but I felt it was your own battle. I forgot that what made us strong and helped us to beat every enemy that we came across was our teamwork. If I were more worthy in my position as guardian of time, this never would have happened. "  
  
"Setsuna. You have it harder than all of us do, and I am honored to have you as my friend. What you do is difficult, and you do it well."  
  
"Thankyou Amo, but it's my fault. So I'll send the other scouts to to that demension," Setsuna told her.  
  
"When will they arrive?"  
  
"Not for three days. There have been so many rogue youma attacks. Pods left over from years back. It'll take them three days to get rid of all of them," Setsuna explained.  
  
"In other words..."  
  
"You have to go ahead on your own. Quatre will be under her control and this world will have a threat if you don't. You have to be able to survive for three days on Julliana's territory before they arrive."  
  
"I can do that," Ami told her," just tell me where they are!"  
  
"You already know Ami. Look over the note again, and don't just think about the last word," Setsuna said.   
  
  
  
"I will. Thanks Setsuna," Ami told her, closing the communicater.  
  
She picked up the note, and skimmed it again. Nothing. She read it carefully. Like Alice in Wonderland. That day when she had found the little door on the closed side of the mansion. And she had forgotten about it. A little door, like the one Alice had found.  
  
  
  
She jumped up, startling Duo who was still trying to understand what was happening. Ami ran from the room.   
  
  
  
"Hey Ames! Wait up," Duo called. He ran after her, knocking into Heero. Heero stood and ran after the two, and when they passed Wufei and Trowa, they followed to see what the commotion was about.  
  
Ami ran to the other end of the mansion, to the G wing. It had been two weeks. How could she ahve forgotten?  
  
"Ami! No one goes there! Come back here," Duo called, taking a deep breath. Ami ignored him and rounded the corner. She walked down the hallway, finding the same room as before. How quant that the weather was the same as last time.  
  
She opened the door and entered. The same little door was at the other side of the room. Everyone entered in soundlessly afterwards. She got down on her knees in front of the door. The small door.   
  
Something she hadn't noticed the first time. The door had a circle with a handmark edged into it. In the dark last time, she hadn't seen it. She reached again for the handle. Still locked. But...  
  
Wufei had switched on the lights and they all circled around her. Ami reached over and placed her hand in the circle. Her hand fit just perfect, but nothing happened. SHe rolled her eyes at how silly she was, starting to move her hand, she suddenly stopped. A blue light formed around the circle. SHe removed her hand. The light got brighter until they all had to shield their eyes.  
  
The door swung open. Ami cautiously peered inside. At first she saw only darkness. Then she caught something from the corner of her eye. Another door? Only this one was large. Ami crawled through the first doow, a tight fit but she managed.   
  
"Ames, don't go in there. You don't know what's in there," Duo protested. They heard Ami sneeze.  
  
"Dust," she responded.  
  
Heero smirked, despite himself. Ami walked over to the door and opened it up. It revealed a forest. As soon as she closed the door to tell the pilots, a scroll of paper fell to the floor in front of her.  
  
  
  
She picked it up. In the darkness, she couldn't read what it said. She poked her head and hands out of the small door to read the note. It read-  
  
-You found the portal to the planet Mercury. The reinactment begins now-  
  
"This is it guys," she told them.   
  
"How did you know about this door," Wufei asked.  
  
"I found it a couple of weeks ago. When I ran into you," she said, pointing at Trowa.  
  
"Oh," everyone said at once. Ami smirked.  
  
  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna go now," she said, starting to crawl backwards. Duo grabbed her wrist.   
  
"You can't beat Julliana Ami. I heard you talking to that woman on your communicator," he said.  
  
"No, I can't. But I have no other choice, goodbye," Ami reasoned, crawling back towards the door.  
  
She poked her head back in.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing. I don't know if I can re-open this door if and when I get back this way. Don't close it, and don't come after me. I dont know what's on Mercury," she told them, dissapearing again.   
  
They all sat silently for a while.   
  
Sat.  
  
Sat.  
  
Sat.  
  
Sat.  
  
Sat.  
  
Behaved themselved like dignified young gentlmen, and sat.  
  
Sat, and sat.  
  
"Did she really expect us to sit still and not follow her? Come on, we're us," Duo said, standing. There were murmers of agreement. Heero crawled through first, then Trowa, and Wufei. Duo went last. He got stuck in the door.  
  
"Help me out guys, I'm stuck," he whined.  
  
"Cut down on the donuts and chocolate Maxwell," Wufei said, grabbing one of his arms with an ashamed look on his face. Heero grabbed the other arm, Trowa watching and smirking.  
  
After a minute of pulling, they gave one final heave and Duo flew inside.  
  
  
  
"Owwwiee."  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes. They opened the door and peaked inside. A forest. Steping inside, they looked shocked. They were in space. On Mercury. Ami hadn't been kidding around. But they seemd to be in the middle of a forest. Lost.  
  
-------  
  
Good? Bad? Tacky? Review! 


	10. Inside The Door

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from GW or SM.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reviews-  
  
Jinx- Thanks for your review, your reviews always make me smile. You are silly! @;)  
  
ShadoWalker: Your a tough critique, that's for sure! Don't worry about the characters, there is always a twist in the plot to make anyone act strangely. It's all for a reason, I can guarantee. Have you read my other story, 'Ami's Escapade'? In that story, she was acting strange until something was discovered.  
  
Hidden Angel: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
dragonmaster:Yes, ff.net tends to let us down. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Mistress of Ice: Thankyou, you flatter me! Thanks for your review!  
  
Kaiya: Thanks for your review!!!  
  
sailor g: Thanks, and thanks for reviewing!  
  
SakuraMona: Thanks for your review!!!  
  
Shadow Fox: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
oldestof3: Thanks for your review!  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 10  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Ami had transformed as soon as she had stepped through the door. She clicked her earing, and her visor passed over her eyes. Unlike where she had been, it was morning. It looked as if the sun had just risen. Strange. It had been 9:00 p.m when she had found the door. Ami figured she could consider this day one.  
  
---  
  
When the g-boys stepped through the door, it dissapeared directly behind them, and as they had realized a minute before, they were lost. Ami was no-where to be seen. Heero took a few cautious steps towards one area of the forest, then backed up and started in a different direction.  
  
"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," he said, backing back into their little group.  
  
"Ami needs help you guys. She knows she can't beat Julliana. Her friends won't be here for 3 days. She's just planning on rescuing Quatre in that time without getting killed. It's practicly our duty to help! After all, hasn't Ami been discretly helping us for nearly a month?"  
  
Everyone had to agree, but where to start?   
  
"Well, it 's day-time. Looks like dawn. So, from what you've told me, Ami could be considering this Day 1 without her friends to help her fight, am I correct?" Everyone looked at Heero after that long statement. Duo nodded.  
  
"We may not have any powers, but we fought in the Eve Wars. We know about battle, we are skilled fighters! I'm sure we can help," Duo said.  
  
"Let's go that way, and hope we chose the right direction," Trowa suggested, pointing to the right. Everyone frowned at the long sentence he had used, but nodded.   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Sailor Mercury clicked her earing twice to close her visor. She sighed and sat down. She had to hurry, but...the forest dragged on forever.  
  
After sitting another minute, she shook her head and stood.   
  
"I have to be quick," she muttered to herself. She continued on through the trees, her vision blurred with brown and green, the fallen leaves crunching underneath her step. She spun around when she heard something. A laugh? From where?   
  
She took a few cautious steps forward, then back. Pausing a moment, she could here something else. The sound of voices. Lots of voices, coming from her left. She approached the thick mass of bushes blocking her view, and the voices grew louder and louder. Pushing through the bushes, her mouth popped open at what she saw. A town. A real town.  
  
A town on the dead planet Mercury? What sort of a trick was this? Julliana's doing, Ami presumed. Was she even on Mercury? The note had said so, but how could she be sure?   
  
She didn't detransform, but entered as she was. The people were all laughing and talking, and several booths were set up. Like- a festival. Children giggled and reached their hands up to lean over high counters, and Ami felt at peace for a moment. Forgeting about her problems, Sailor Mercury momentarilly leaned against a pole and watched.   
  
A man on her left was selling icecream, and she suddenly felt hungry.   
  
"Don't be tempted Ames, this is all just a fake illusion created by Julliana. These people aren't real, and they never were," she thought to herself, "Infact, they could attack you at any minute." She stood, but she as she quickly started to walk away, she tripped over a piece of wood lying on the ground.  
  
She toppled forwards and closed her eyes, and predicted that she would be falling into a blond girl that looked to be about 14 years old, but she didn't feel anything. She opened up her eyes with a frown, and gasped.   
  
She had fallen into the girl, but technically, Ami hadn' touched the girl. The girl hadn't felt it. Ami knew because one of her legs was going through the girls left foot. Just going through it. She steadied her breath. The people weren't transparent, they had looked real enough.  
  
"Remember Ames, they are illusions, you couldn't expect them to be solid. That only helps you rule out the possibility of them attacking you," she told herself.  
  
She stood up, and heard a loud crash. Then she heard the sound of almost a stampede, or, a lot of people walking together at once. She looked up, along with all the other people. Horror regestered on their faces, and there was screaming and everybody started to scatter.  
  
Beryl's army stood at the edge of the forest, led by Jedeite.  
  
-------------  
  
The gundam pilots had walked in the directon Trowa had suggested. They were getting tired. Duo plopped down on the floor.  
  
"Let's take a break."  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes at him.   
  
"You're so lazy Maxwell. You're the one that got us to come here, and now your sitting down. Have you no shame?," Wufei asked him angrilly.  
  
"Hey, people get tired," Duo said. They started to argue.   
  
Suddenly, they all looked up, hearing a loud noise. Like an army walking together, since they head heard it before. They turned to look, and Duo yelped.. A giant army of men dressed in general's uniforms being led by a blond haired man with piercing icy blue eyes.  
  
They tryed to run out if the way, but there was no time, and Duo closed his eyes in hopes of not feeling it when he was crushed or shot. He waited, and the footsteps continued, but he felt nothing. Am I already dead?  
  
He opened his eyes, and saw the army moving past them. Had they gone around them? He turned to look at his friends, and from their pale faces he could tell that they hadn't. They had gone through them.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Mercury jumped up and looked around. The army attacked. They attacked using powers and swords, such as bombs made entirely out of energy or attacks that reminded her of Mina's crescent beam. Some even controled thunder or ice. Jedeite used fire as his lead attack, when controling his army.  
  
"Stop!," Ami cried, but it didn't make a difference. People around her fell. Children were screaming, as their parents hit the ground. Parents begged mercy for their children. The army showed no mercy. Blood soaked the ground and the soldiers swords.  
  
The screams of the people filled Mercury's ears, and she somehow knew she would never forget the sound. Babies that were crying, were silenced.  
  
A small child, no older than 2 or 3, was crying loudly when her mother was killed. A soldier advanced on the child, and raised his sword.  
  
"NO!" Ami ran over to the child and the soldier, but screamed when her hand went through them and the sword connected with the child's head, chest, and stomach, being that the sword was so big and that the child was so small. The little girl fell to the floor limply, falling through Mercury and making a thump as she hit the floor.   
  
Mercury covered her eyes with her hand, trembling as she sank onto the ground. She didn't want to see it anymore.   
  
She felt useless. She was unable to help.  
  
"Why aren't you helping them Mercury? Isn't that what you senshi do?," a voice boomed over the ruckus. Julliana.  
  
  
  
"Stop it Julliana," Ami said.  
  
"What's wrong princess? Is it too much to see your people fall?"  
  
"My people fall?," she asked.  
  
"They aren't just illusions. They are illusions of their former selves, meaning these people did all once exist. Spirits, if you will. Today, all of the planets are alligned, not including Earth's moon. It was on this day thousands of years ago that Mercury was attacked. As I told you before, the re-inactment has begun.  
  
"Your going to see many fall in the next three days," julliana continued," yes, I know your friends won't be here for three days. How fitting, that you will be here alone, experiencing the fall of Mercury. The fall that took Beryl only three days to accomplish. Setsuna was very handy with the time limit she chose."   
  
"No, just return Quatre to his own demension!"   
  
  
  
"Soon, you will know what true pain is, not to be the one who died, but to be the last left standing!"  
  
"Oh, and for the record," the voice added, "what you just saw was the destruction o9f the town Yoshimina."  
  
The voice stopped, and soon the screams died out. Mercury stood silently in the center of the town.  
  
She took a deep, steadying breath. The bodies stayed littering the floor, instead of dissapearing, and the soldiers dissapeared back into the forest, their laughter echoing through the street.  
  
Re-opening her visor, she scanned the area, and sighed. Julliana knew she was looking for Quatre, but wanted her to see everythng first. She couldn't just trace Julliana's power source. Julliana had left bits of her power in several locations, in a strait path she would have to see in the three days. Mercury would have to make every stop in order to find julliana's base. Julliana was clever.   
  
She calculated where the next terrible trace of Julliana's power was. It was about 30 miles from the town. 30 MILES! Not only was Julliana clever, but she was extremely cruel.  
  
"Ami!" Duo's voice rang through the empty street. Sailor Mercury sighed. Had she expected anything different? She turned to look at them. They stood at the edge of the forest looking slightly disturbed.  
  
"A battle?," asked Wufei.   
  
"You could say that," she said, walking towards them.  
  
"but.."  
  
"Why did you guys follow, didn't I tell you to stay back?," she asked.  
  
"You believed us? Come on, it's us! You couldn't have killed all these people Ames, so..," started Duo.  
  
"Touch one of them," Ami challenged.  
  
  
  
"What? Are you ok Ami?," Duo asked in bewilderment.  
  
"It's Mercury in this form, and I'm fine, touch one of them," she answered firmly.  
  
"A- Mercury, you're not sounding quite like yourself, so," Duo tryed again.  
  
"Do it, or you're going to be found tied up at the mansion," she threatened. Duo knew Ami would never have the heart to do that to them, but he reached down and touched the hand of an old man lying next to him. He jumped backwards when his hand went through him.  
  
"They aren't real people. These are just images of what did happen to them," she explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
After a minute more of explaining, she asked them to return.  
  
"No, from what I can see, you're going to need moral support and we're just the people to help you out with that," Duo said. Everyone nodded.  
  
"But.."  
  
"Let us stay, we want to help our friend," Wufei said firmly. Sailor Mercury met his eyes for only a moment, before nodding.   
  
"Alright, let's go. We have a 30 mile walk ahead of us," she said, turning away.  
  
"30 MILES!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
The walk was aggrivating....  
  
"Ame- Sailor Mercury, how many miles have we walked," groaned Duo. She checked her computer.  
  
"11, Duo," she responded.  
  
A minute later....  
  
"A- Mercury, how many miles have we been walking?" It was Sailor Mercury's turn to groan. That was the 50th time he'd asked since they had left the town.   
  
"PLEASE," she said, then managed to regain her cool,"don't ask me anymore Duo, and I'll let you know when we're in a 5 mile radius of the next town."  
  
"Awww, that's no fun," whined Duo. As they walked, Duo and Mercury got into an arguement about common sense and, from Duo's point of view, how mean Ami was and how that calm, cool sherade she was playing didn't fool him.   
  
"Watch out!," Heero's voice halted their arguement. They both looked up, but it was too late and something hit Mercury's arm. She grimaced and sank to her knees. Everyone looked around.   
  
"So, the Gundam Pilots are here too. I thought they'd pull an interfearing trick such as this one," Julliana sneered from a tree. She jumped down. Mercury looked at her arm. There was a deep slash. She covered it with her gloved hand and stood.  
  
"It's not interfearance, we want you to release Quatre," Duo told her. Julliana laughed.  
  
"Well, it's not going to happen. Anyways gundam pilots, enjoy your time here on Mercury. You're unnaffeted by hwat's happening around you, well, unless some of my warriors attack you," Julliana said. She turned to Sailor Mercury.  
  
"As for you," she paused, and smiled.   
  
"Indeed, I can feel your powers weaker. your skills are not as sharp as they once were on Mercury thousands of years ago. Shame on you for letting your powers grow so weak. It appears you have been spoiled by that modern world you were re-born in. As of now, you are of no use to me. So, my warriors will follow you to my base.   
  
"The whole way, they will. They will remain hidden, and attack at any time. These ae lower class warriors. If you do make it to my base, only then will you be worthy to stand in my presence and demand Quatre be returned to his demension," Julliana told her. She dissapeared before anyone could say another word.  
  
Everyone was silent for only a moment before Duo turned to Mercury.  
  
"Is your arm alright," he asked. She still seemed to be thinking about what Julliana had said to her, and looked at him blankly. Her hand was still tightly wrapped around her arm. Snapping out of her daze, she removed her hand. Her glove was now staind with her blood.  
  
They all peered at her arm, making her roll her eyes and sigh in impatience.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That is really gross Ames, I mean, really," Duo said.   
  
"Mercury Duo, it's Mercury. Now, since her warriors are following us I can't possibly keep all of you here. You will have to return," she told them. Everyone protested.  
  
"No WAY I'M WALKING ABOUT 15 MILES BACK TO GET TO THE DOOR!" That was duo, lazy as always.  
  
"Come on, it's not that bad," she told him.  
  
"Yes it is, even if we were stupid enough to walk back that far, the door dissapeared behind us as soon as we entered," Duo said flipantly, sticking his nose in the air. The other pilots sweatdropped.  
  
"It what," Mercury said, her tone growing icy. Nervous laughter on Duo's behalf.  
  
"It dissapeared, right after we stepped through, and..."   
  
"And you just happened to neglect mentioning this to me. Noiw eveen if we free Quatre before the three daya are up we won't be able to return to your demension. not untill my friends arive!"  
  
"Why would your friends arriving matter," asked Heero.  
  
"When we're all together, we have enough power to do a sailor telport, and we can just teleport off this planet," Mercury told him.  
  
"I still don't see how this is my fault," Duo cut in.  
  
"I'm not saying it's your fault, I'm saing-," Mercury was cut off. Duo threw his hands over his ears.  
  
"La la la la la. Not listening! You're mean!"  
  
Her and Duo again started to argue, everyone joining in this time.  
  
------------  
  
They arrived at where Julliana's power source was located, still not attacked by her warriors.  
  
"Where are we," asked Duo.  
  
Mercury looked around. Suddenly the area came alive. A gigantic building appeared in front of them. It was dome shaped, and had grand marbe pillars at the entrance. There was a lot of commotion going on, and several coaches pulled by horses lined up in front of the steps at the entrance. A sign next to the entrance read 'Mercurian Hall of Fine Arts'.   
  
Normally, she would have admired it's beauty more closely, but she knew terror was about to strike. She checked her computer. Her calculations showed that the power source came from inside the building, and she wouldn't know where the next stop was unless she witnessed the whole scene. Julliana was too cruel.  
  
"Let's go in," she told them. Everyone was silent as they entered.  
  
---------------  
  
Not that long, but I hope it was alright. I realize this chapter was much later updated than most, but with the beautiful sunlight caling outside, I fine it extremely difficult to sit down and type out these chapters. I wil try hard to update quickly. I hope I haven't confused anyone, if so, voice you're concerns. 


	11. The End of The First Day

ShadoWalker: Well, I really don't mind constructive criticism. I hope this chapter doesn't suck, it was written in quite a rush. Thanks for your review!  
  
dragonmaster: Again, i'm sorry my update wasn't that quick. Thanks for your review!  
  
Jinx: You're amusing, but I'm not laughing at you! Do you mean tell you who Julliana is to Ami and why she hates her? Please try to specify this to me. If it is what i think you mean, then you will just have to wiat to find out! Thanks for your review!  
  
sailor g: Thankyou very much, and thanks for your review!  
  
DevilWench: Thanks, and thanks for you review!  
  
shi no tenshi/megami: Thanks, and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kaiya: I'm glad you like what i've set up, because it's alot of trouble for nothing if not! ::Bonks herself on the head:: I like a complicated story, but sometimes I put so many obstacles and twists in my stories it drives me crazy until they are resolved*  
  
Mercury Ice Storm: Thanks for your review!  
  
I know this chaper is later coming out than ussual, but i was on vacation.  
  
(I'm going by the manga for one thing in this chapter. Zoisite is a man, not a woman)  
  
Chapter 11  
  
--------------------  
  
As magnifacent as the outside of the place was, the inside made the outside look like a mockery. It looked as if the place had taken years to build, and the designs looked all hand created. They entered the hall and found it was already filled. It was huge, it looked like it could seat over 1 million people. Everyone was dressed up, like they were at the opera. The place was so packed that some people even stood in the back.  
  
"Beryl was clever. All these people gathered together, an easy target," she muttered. Duo tryed to sit down in a seat, but he fell right through it. Mercury grabbed his wrist and pulled him up. They walked towards the front where the stage was located, and observed silently. A sign next to the stage read, 'Musical Performance by Princess of Neptune, Michiru Kaioh, and Princess of Uranus, Haruka Tenoh.'  
  
Mercury aproached the sign and read it again.  
  
"Oh no," she said. The room quieted as the curtains opened, and the gundam pilots looked at each other. A short old man who wore a tupae stepped on to the stage and started to speak. Mercury ignored him and looked around the audience. In the front row sat...her mouth popped open. The gundam pilots followed her gaze and stood next to her.  
  
  
  
In the front row sat Princesses Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Setsuna, Hotaru, and herself. She knew that 5 of them wouldn't die until they reached the moon kingdom, but Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka...they never quite made it to the moon.  
  
"Dude Ami, that's you," Duo said.   
  
"It's Mer- just forget it," Mercury responded, her voice sounding frustrated. Applause filled their ears, and they turned to look at the stage. Michiru stepped up and smiled, holding her violen. Next to her, Haruka stepped up, then sat on a chair in front of a piano.   
  
Michiru wore a flowing aqua marine dress that made her look angelic, and Haruka wore a beige dress styled the same as Michiru's. They both turned to stare at the first row, their friends, and bearing huge grins, began to play a duet, the slow melody floating around the room, forming the perfect sound. It was a dramatic song, and everyone smiled in contentment as they watched.  
  
A dress? On Haruka?  
  
Mercury looked at the front row, at her past self and friends. They whispered to each other.  
  
"Forcing Haruka into that dress was brilliant," Minako whispered to Makoto. Mako nodded and laughed. They were the same as they are now," she thought. Mercury had the overwhelming urge to merge bodies with her past self. To sit with them, to be happy. Sadly enough, Ami knew their happiness would not last. She found herself reaching out to grab Usagi's wrist. Her hand went right through usagi's wrist, as expected. She really did miss her friends.  
  
The gundam pilots stood, enjoying the music. Normally, Duo was not a fan of anything classical, but this sounded good. He looked over at Ami, no Sailor Mercury. She was so tense, and kept looking back and forth from the stage to the front row. She wasn't watching her past self though, she was watching those sitting with her past self. Did she know all of the poeple? Why was she looking at the stage so tensly?  
  
The first song ended, and everyone applauded. Michiru played a slow, long low note on her violen, and everyone waited, suspecting it would be a slow song. In the background, Haruka started to play a pretty upbeat tune on the piano, and michiru's pace quickened. Everyone in the audience cheered. Mercury looked at the front row again. Someone was not in their seat. She looked at everyone's faces. Mina, where was Mina?  
  
There was a lot of applause, and Mercury noticed that Minako was up on the stage. She wore a simple, yet fancy dress, perfectly fit for a princess, and she started to sing to the song. Mercury looked back at the sign. Something had been added.   
  
'Appearance by Princess Minako Aino of Venus.'  
  
Duo's eyes nearly popped out of his head.   
  
"She's hot," he said. Wufei rolled his eyes.  
  
"She's just a weak onna," Wufei told him.   
  
"Don't be so sure," Mercury told Wufei.   
  
"How old is she Ami," Duo asked.  
  
"How old is she in the 21st century, or how old is she here?."  
  
"Uh, 14 here," she answered.  
  
  
  
Heero examined everyone in the front row.   
  
Just as Michiru and Haruka struck the last notes on their instruments, and Minako took a bow and began to return to her seat, the door flew open. At the doorway, stood a large group of Beryl's generals, this time Zoisite in the lead.  
  
Everyone stood up and there was apsolute ruckus. Screams as people ran for the exits. With a wave of his hand, Zoisite closed and locked the door. All of mercurys friends got ontoi the stage. Mercury saw her past self take out her mini- computer and send a message to the palace to send for troops. Then she raised her oldest wand in the air and transformed. Everyone did the same. Zoisite's and his generals all charged at once. The Sailor Scouts attacked.  
  
Mars used her first fire attack, and took out two generals, but their were still many of them. Everyone used their attacks at once, and took out only one fourth of them. Then the dodging began, and a few were not as lucky. Civilians around them fell, and the scouts could only try to stay out of harms way and help while they could.  
  
The back doors flew open. The mercurian troops had arrived, and the senhi were able to stand back and take a breath for a minute. Only a minute. the generals all attacked with fury, and Mercury could only watch with her mouth making an O.   
  
She looked around. Where was her past self? She saw a wisp of blue hair dissapear behind a door. Running away? Mercury walked to the back door, and the pilots, momentarilly realizing she was walking away and able to remove their eyes off the scene for a minute, ran after her. She walked through the closed door, and into a room where her past self stood transformed, with Zoisite.   
  
The other pilots arrived at the room right after Mercury. Zoisite had her past self's wrist in a steel grip and she fought to free herself.  
  
"Let go Zoisite," she growled, struggling to get to the door.  
  
"Whats wrong, you were perfectly willing to talk to me a month ago," he said, cracking a smile.  
  
"One month ago you weren't a traitor. Or maybe you were, and nobody knew," her past self said, finally pulling free of his grasp. He laughed.  
  
"Don't get so angry. Join Beryl, and your life will be spared," he said, reaching for her again. He didn't get far. She slugged him with all her might and ran out the door. They stayed and watched Zoisite for a moment. He put his hand to his cheek where a red mark was starting to show. A funny look appeared on his face.  
  
"I'm not a traitor," he muttered, walking out the door, a nasty look re-appearing on his face. They all ran back out the door, but they were too late to see any more fighting.   
  
"Move out, we're finished here," he growled to his warriors. The generals were gone, bodies littered the floor, and the senshi were being ushered out the doors by the remaining troops, which weren't many. Angry and untransformed, they fought to stay in the room.  
  
"Don't give us trouble, our orders are to get you to your own planets," one guard yelled at Rei. He grabbed her by the shoulder and started to drag her outside.   
  
"Don't you order me around," rei said angrilly, shaking his arm off and waling out the door on her own. Usagi got angry.  
  
"Aren't you going to get these people some medical attention," she yelled.   
  
  
  
"They're dead princess, our job now is to get you off of Mercury. It's clear now that Beryl has set her sights on first destroying the planet closest to the sun," the guard said patiently, taking Usagi's wrist and dragging her out the door. Princess Ami crouched by a body of a young man that didn't look as bad as others. She grabbed his wrist and felt for a pulse.   
  
"This guy has a pulse," she said. Everyone in the room gathered around to help. A strait line shot from above them and hit into the guy before anyone could blink. Zoisite stood at the window.   
  
"That's a warning, and payback for that lovely punch you gave me. When Beryl's troops attack, their are no civilian survivors," he smirked, "or fighters as well." Everyone tensed. Suddenly, every soldier around them fell, except for the senshi.   
  
"Next time scouts, you'll alle nd upike these people," he told them, jumping out the window. Haruka desperately reached for the guys pulse again.   
  
"He's dead," she anounced.  
  
"And from what I can see, so is Mercury," Princess Ami said. Suddenly, the scene around Mercury and the gundam pilots melted into the ground.   
  
"Did you enjoy that?" A voice asked. "It is one of my favorites." They all looked around. Something hit Mercury's arm, where it had been injured last time.   
  
"Owww!" Mercury covered up her arm again. It had suddenly turned pitch black.   
  
"Well, I believe I'll leave you with my warriors," Julliana's voice rang over the area again. Mercury opened up her visor, taking a breath. She couldn't sense anything, and she had 4 other people to protect. It got silent. Her computer beeped. At leasts he knew where the other 4 were. They were gathered together in one spot. She moved backwards.  
  
"Ami?" Duo's voice was the loudest thing so far.  
  
"Don't move or talk. Stay still," she warned. She could hear their quickened breaths. Her computer silently alerted her of an attacker directly behind the pilots.  
  
"Mercury Aqua illusion!" Even in the dark, her aim was precise. Her attack made just a touch of light. The g-boys looked up to see three of julliana's warriors hit the ground, frozen solid.  
  
"The onna- did that," Wufei said slowly. Then it got dark again.   
  
"Maybe you should have givin her more credit," Duo said with a smirk.  
  
"Now's not the time to start showing off to Wufei, Duo. Try to concentrate on not getting killed," Heero warned.  
  
Meanwhile Mercury was trying to dodge everything being thrown at her. The gundam pilots were now about 15 feet away, and from what her computer showed, none of the warriors were anywhere near them any more. 'Julliana is trying to get rid of me before I reach her base," Ami realized.  
  
Still, it wasn't easy. How many were there? What were they shooting at her? Her computer couldn't even tell her. She needed to know that before she could attack. So she just numbly dodged, lucky to have them miss.   
  
The gundam pilots wanted to help, but they couldn't see their own hands in front of their faces. Duo moved foreward, and tripped over Wufei's leg.  
  
"Idiot, get up," Wufei barked. They heard Mercury scream, and everyone looked around.   
  
"Hey Ames, you ok?" Mercury struggled to her feet. A warrior had just sent a giant attack her way, maybe electricity from the way it felt. That had hurt. Now she had a headache. Great. She looked around her, her visor didn't seem to be serving much purpose. She heard something behind her, and sent a kick it's way. She was accurate. One of julliana's warriors hit the ground.  
  
"You wanna play that way? We can arrange it," the fighter she had just kicked said. In a flurry, everyone started attacking her. Kicks and punches were thrown her way. There were so many, she could barely block, and their was only a small margine for offense. A few hard punches landed on her head. Was this a fight or a school yard pummeling? She saw white for a moment. Did she have a concussion?  
  
No more of this. She started kicking and punching furiously, until she was let out of the area.  
  
"Mercury aqua Rhapsody!" Her aim was true, and she froze half of the warriors. The warriors again started fighting using powers. They were very skilled, she couldn't deny that. Could she beat them? A bunch of ice crystals were thrown at her, and she threw herself to the side to avoid them, but right after, someone sent a light based attack somewhat like Mina's that she couldn't avoid.   
  
Enough of this, she had to end it quickly or she wouldn't survive.  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm," she cried, using her most powerful attack. She hadn't used it since fighting Galaxia. She hadn't intended to. She hadn't intended to fight. The attack was powerful though, more powerful than her other ones. It took out the rest of the warriors. She breathed a sigh of relief. Light returned to the area, and Mercury looked around. The pilots were in a mess on the floor.  
  
"Off of me, maxwell, you weakling! Braided Baka!" "I tripped, and i'm not an idiot!" "I'm going to kill you." "..." Mercury couldn't help but smile. She limped over to them.   
  
"Come on. We only have two more stops before we reach Julliana's base, and if we're going to rest tonight we have to find somewhere safe." They looked up at her.   
  
"Oh my god Ami! Don't move! I know what to do!," Duo yelled. Wanting to avoid anything to do with Duo being her doctor, Mercury quickly moved on. She made it to a tree before she was unable to move anymore and leaned back.   
  
"Are you all ok?"  
  
"We're fine, but..." she cut Heero off.  
  
"We'll rest here tonight, and tomorrow we'll be on the move bright and early."  
  
"Ami!" She opened one eye to look at Duo, who looked upset.  
  
"What?," she asked in an irritated voice.   
  
"It's just, your injuries are so bad and.."  
  
"i'll be fine tomorrow, get some rest."  
  
"oh, ok, I guess, but ho wis that possible?" She sighed and held up her arm, where she had first been hurt.  
  
"i got this only a few hours ago and it's already healing, it'll all be gone by tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, but how is that possible?"  
  
"I don't know, we senshi just are that way," she answered tiredly. She plopped down on the ground. Clicking her tiara, she detransformed. In her purse in her subspace pocket, she found some granola bars.   
  
"Your probably hungry. That's all I have though, so make it last."  
  
Duo frowned. A granola bar? to last for the next two days. Sometimes, Ami could be very understanding. And then there were timed where she forgot how much Duo loved to eat.  
  
-----------  
  
It's short. It sucked. i know. Please don't flame me, this chapter drove me crazy! I didn't feel into it at all. And I want more reviews!!!!!!!! Oh well. Something to think about, i don't want to do abother GW story, so please vote what anime would you like me to cross SM w/ next? 


	12. Day 2

heart of ice: Thankyou, and thanks for reviewing!  
  
MiniMidget: Thanks, and thanks for your review!  
  
Dr. Cricket: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
minimerc: That was quite a review! Thankyou for bothering to make it so long, I appreciate it. It makes up for it, alright! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
  
  
Damia: Thankyou, I feel better now :) Thanks for your review!  
  
shi no tenshi/megami: Don't worry, Ami is still gonna kick butt! Thanks for your review!  
  
DevilWench: Thanks, and I hope it will be!  
  
who cares(really is my name): Thanks for yor review!  
  
dragonmaster: Thanks! Yes, poor Duo. The reason i'm not planning any more GW fics is bacause i'm out of ideas for any more GW fics for now, and I wanna try something new. but don't worry, if an idea comes to mind i'll write another one*   
  
Shadow Fox: Thanks, ans thanks for your review!  
  
ShadoWalker: The thing about the granola bars was last minute, but I figured they'da have to have something* let's jut say Ami packed a few granola bars in her purse which she placed in her subspace pocket because she knew she'd be gone a few days. Thanks for yory review!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The next morning Ami woke up with a yawn. She looked herself over. As expected, all of her injuries were gone. She smiled. Standing up, she looked around. Where were the pilots? Ami felt her breath quicken. Did Julliana do something? She walked around. They were nowhere to be found.  
  
"Duo! Heero! Trowa! Wufei! Where are you guys," she called. A small laugh reached her ears. It sounded distant. She walked in the direction she heard the sound from. After a minute, she came to a clearing in the woods. There was a little stream, with trees around it. The gundam pilots stood by one of the trees. Birds chirped. It was a peaceful scene. What was in Duo's hand? Fruit? Duo took a bite out of the blue fruit.  
  
"Duo, NO," Ami screamed. Everyone looked up. She ran over and knocked the fruit from his hand.   
  
"What's wrong with you," he told her.  
  
"Don't eat anything on this planet. It's not real. Everything we're walking through is an illusion! That fruit could be set up by Julliana to poison all of you! I don't even recognise the fruit."  
  
"You're over reacting Ames. The fruit must just have one day been native to mercury. I mean-," Duo was cut off as he went into a fit of coughs. Everyone looked down at the strange blue fruit on the floor. It slowly was turning black. Ami patted Duo's back as he continued to cough.   
  
"Duo, are you OK," asked Ami, starting to sound panicked. Everyone stood around them. Duo started to take really deep quick breaths. He hit the floor. Everyone crouched down next to him.   
  
"Is he...," Ami trailed off, not wanting to finish. Wufei reached for his pulse.  
  
"He has a pulse, but he's out cold. Great," he said.   
  
"Do you think he'll survive until we can get him some help," Heero asked Ami.   
  
"I...don't know. This is terrible, you guys never should have come," Ami said.  
  
"We can't change the past," Heero said coldly, sounding a bit angry. He grabbed Duo up off the ground.   
  
"We already had so much to worry about. Now this," Ami paused. Heero looked up at everyone.  
  
"Who wants to carry him," he asked. Wufei and Trowa stayed silent. Heero grunted.  
  
"We're gonna switch off, he's heavy," he warned everyone. Ami threw her wand up in the air.   
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!" She was covered in water for a moment before appearing in her foku. She opened up her mini computer and double clicked her earing, her visor passing over her eyes.   
  
She started typing furiously. Turning to scan the tree Duo got the fruit off, Mercury sighed. The tree itself rippled of what Rei would call 'bad vibes'. It wasn't even a plant, but it was alive. She did not want to know what. As for the fruit, it seemed to be letting off evil energy. The reading were off the charts. Duo was in trouble. Energy. Mercury had thought of this before. How powerful was Julliana? Even though all the planets were alligned, it was not possible for history to repeat itself.   
  
Not unless it had a boost. Maybe when the planets alligned Julliana's power was able to create these illusions. That must have been it. But...the amount of power it must have taken to create all of this. This unreal world. It was sad to think about what it must really look like now. Julliana must be at her weakest now, she realized. Her weakest, but still clearly much more powerful than herself. Still, she could use it to her advantage.   
  
She turned to scan Duo. Whatever poison was in the fruit, it was certainly deadly. Mercury was surprised Duo was alive at the moment. Then again, he was stronger than he looked, she was sure. Hopefully Duo would last until they got to Julliana. Last until she convinced Julliana to help him. If she really had feelings for Quatre, could she be that heartless deep down?  
  
Mercury had a bewildered look on her face as she scanned Duo. Heero frowned at her. She turned away and started to type on her computer again.  
  
"Ok, I've located where we have to go," she told them, turning around, "and it's actually not that far away."  
  
They walked east and found a path that lead them away from the forest, and into a giant flower bed which eased Mercury's nerves. There were flowers of white blue, green, pink, orange, red, yellow, black, & purple. All the planetary colors. It was only for a few minutes. Something hit the back of Mercury's head.   
  
"Owww," she muttered, rubbing her head and turning around. A rock? A stone arrow head. It was sharp. She felt the back of her head. She brought her hand up to her face. There was a tiny bit of blood. Nothing, really. Who had thrown it?   
  
One of Julliana's warriors jumped into sight. Only one.   
  
"You destroyed my much weaker servents last night. Just barely," he observed with a smirk.   
  
"There are more of you," Mercury said bewildered.  
  
"Afraid so. You have to beat all of us to make it to your friend. Don't worry, i'll save you the trouble. You, and your weak friends won't make it past me. And he-," he ushered to Duo, "won't suffer from the poison anymore." A cruel smile crept onto his face. Everyone stood silent.  
  
"Oh my, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Gedene. I must admit to you princess, that Julliana is surprised you've made it this far with four dead weights," he said with a smirk.  
  
"They're not dead weights. Skip the formalities, I'm in a hurry," Mercury told him, getting in a fighting stance. She turned to look at the pilots and nodded. Wufei understood this as a sign to back away, and they did so. They backed far away into the flower beds.  
  
"Someone else carry Duo," Heero said, getting tired. Wufei did not look like he wanted to, so Trowa took him.   
  
The first thing Gedene did was send an attack her way. It didn't seem like anything much at first, it was just a little sand thrown from his hand. Then it turned into an ice shard, which Mercury just barely had a chance to dodge. That was strange. Mercury stood up.  
  
"Alright, that should have killed you," Gedene said with a frown, "I'll give you a chance to back down, and i'll make your death quick and painless."  
  
"That's not going to happen," Mercury said, opening up her visor.   
  
"What is that," asked Gedene. Mercury didn't reply, so angrilly he started forming ice shards to throw at her. She got the hint and started to dodge. One of them hit into the ground next to Heero, making all of them jump and back up more. Gedene wouldn't give Mercury a chance to scan him, she had to keep running and dodging.   
  
She decided to take a chance to stop and fire an attack. Hopefully she could dodge his at the same time and scan for a weakness. It would have to be powerful, but she couldn't waste too much power. She decided on one.   
  
"Mercury Aqua Illusion!" Small droplets of water surrounded Mercury, and she spun around. The attack formed, and it was only about 10 seconds. She fired the attack, a split second before rolling to the ground to dodge two ice shards. Of course, the attack had no effect, she knew it wouldn't. Yet, in the moment he took to deflect the attack, Mercury was able to scan him. No weakness. No weakness, and nothing special.   
  
He growled. "Enough playing around!" He seemed to glow black for a moment, reminding her of a shadow. Mercury's visor went wild with readings. Gedene returned to normal, but the readings all over Mercury's visor did not dissapear. He was different now. He certainly was more powerful, unlike what he had been a few minutes ago, with the strength of a youma.   
  
Gedene smirked, bringing Mercury back to reality. He dissapeared for a split second, and re-appeared right in front of Mercury. He was so close she could feel his breath on her cheek. Mercury backed up just before he swung a hit at her, and he dissapeared again. How could she not have seen it before?   
  
His newest advantage was his speed, but since it took so much power to use his speed, he now had a weakness. He could just depend on his speed so that he wasn't hit by any of her attacks, because now an attack used on him was the same as hitting a youma. A few hits and they were dead. Still, could Mercury land a hit with his speed?  
  
He appeared behind her, and Mercury turned and swung her fist. She had missed. She turned but wasn't able to dodge his next attack. He stuck an ice dagger in her shoulder, which dissapeared and left the cut. Somewhat like what Zoisite used to use. She grabbed her shoulder, and backed away. She couldn't see him, he was too fast. Well maybe trial and error was the next best thing. Mercury walked foreward, and backwards again. She bumped into Gedene backing up, him at full speed rushing at her.  
  
Before he could move away she grabbed his arm and flipped him hard over her and onto his back. She would have to thank Mako for that move. He growled and jumped up, dissapearing again. However, it was too late. Mercury had figured it out. Just before he attacked her, he would have to become visible for a second. It was in that second that she would have to attack, or she would lose.   
  
Mercury stayed still, looking around her. She saw something out of the corner of her eye. Turning, she swung her fist. At first she thought she had only gotten air, but her fist connected with a jaw, and Gedene again fell back.   
  
"This is insane! I never lose," he screamed angrilly. He got to his feet, but she was prepared.   
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" She followed this directly.   
  
"Mercury Ice storm!" Gedene fell to the floor, frozen solid. He seemed to be struggling for a bit, and the ice around tha area of his mouth cracked and broke.   
  
"I poisened your friend," he gave a small laugh, pausing to take a breath, "My poison draws any human to it. Few can resist. He was an idiot, but you didn't think he was dumb enough to eat a strange fruit that was supposedly an illusion on his own, did you? He will die from the poison, and then my master will destroy mercury herself." Gedene had obviously been struggling. The ice around him had been cracking and breaking as he spoke, making each word more clear. Then he stopped struggling.  
  
Mercury sighed. "Let's go. We can't waste time. I want to reach the Mercurian palace's fall first thing tomorrow, and we still have two more stops."   
  
  
  
-----------  
  
They arrived at the next place they were supposed to be, and the area came alive. It was a meeting hall. There were about 50 royals seated around a giant table. The King, Queen, and Princess of Mercury were there. They were discussing what to do about the oncoming troups. Everyone spoke at the same time and nobody agreed on anything. It ended in huge arguement. The doors to the main hall flew open, and Malichite walked in, leading several troops. He smiled briefly at the royals, making a fake bow, and saying very calmly, "Attack."  
  
  
  
Shouts filled the room. The women royals were lead outside quickly first, then the men. Some did not make it out. The king of Mercury was one of them. He was trying to make sure most everybody got out safely. A sword was dug into his side.   
  
  
  
It was all coming back to Mercury. All of her memories were returning, one by one. Mercury leaned back and closed her eyes, trying to block out the image of her past fathers death. Soon the Mercurian troops had arrived, and started to fight, and everyone who was still alive was escorted out of the area. The queen of Mercury was making a scene, wanting to go back and check for her husband. Two guards escorted her away. Soon, the area was silent.  
  
"Well, that was a fast one," Mercury said, clearing her throat and turning to them, "let's go." The pilots nodded.   
  
"Mercury, where are we headed now," asked Trowa.   
  
"Actually, the next stop is the same distance from here we walked from the last one," Mercury said. He nodded.  
  
As they walked, Mercury analyzed everything. She remembered what Pluto had told her before she came here...   
  
"There are several different demensions, not just this one. I watch over the time streams of all of them, not just this demensions. One of the demensions I watch over was filled with war. The Eve wars. But the war has ended now, and it is peaceful. or it would be , if it weren't for one of your mortal enemies from the silver millenium. I can't give you her name, but she hated you all the time you lived on Mercury. She was re-incarnated with all of you in that demension, having earlier made a deal with Beryl and gaining dark powers..."  
  
Beryl's dark powers, Mercury remembered she had been told. Still, who was she to Beryl? Who was she on Mercury? Why DID she hate her, and why was Quatre so much more interesting to her than any other man? Why would Beryl hand over power to Julliana? It was all so confusing. So much left unexplained. Furthermore, Beryl was powerful, but not as powerful as Julliana. How did Julliana's power grow so much? Mercury was sure Julliana would have recieved just about the same amount as the generals, which wasn't much to work with.  
  
Mercury had been in a daze, thinking while walking. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she only noticed that she was about to walk into a tree when Wufei grabbed her collar.   
  
"Thanks," she muttered almost unaudibly, still trying to figure out the answer to all those questions. Before she knew it, her computer started to beat, making her jump out of her daze.   
  
"We're here," she anounced. Trowa had gotten tired and passed Duo to Wufei, who at first seemed unpleased but carried him without complaints. Duo was starting to wake up, but he was in a daze and constantly coughing. Thinking scientifically, Mercury figured that this could be considered stage two of this poison. The first was passing out. She didn't know how many stages there were in this illness. Maybe her mother had taught her something.  
  
"Mercury, look at this," Wufei's voice again interrupted her thoughts. Fireworks suddenly appeared over head. Humungous crowds were around them. It was night time. A large banner surrounded by colored lights read -Annual Celebration of The Kingdom of Mercury. 100th year-  
  
"Oh no. So many people gathered," Mercury muttered. All attention was focused on the stage. Almost the whole kingdom was gathered there.   
  
"Now anouncing Queen Lia Mercury," a man at the stage said. The place grew dead silent abd everyone bowed. Queen Lia emerged wearing a gown of black.   
  
"Princess Ami of Mercury." Everyone again stood silent. Princess Ami also wore black. They waited, but no one else was anounced. The queen motioned for everyone to stand. She cleared her throat.  
  
"Good evening. As many of you don't know, this gathering in celebration of Mercury's 100th birthday under rule was to be canceled. Since we had such a large crowd, almost the whole kingdom, we could not miss this opportunity. I regret to anounce, that my husband, your good King Jeremiah the third been killed. Please everyone, may we have a few moments of silence." Everyone stood silently, some people looked shocked, others looked terrified and upset.   
  
Princess Ami stood silently, looking down at the floor. Many royals came to her and her mother, apologizing and offering empty words. Groups stood talking, speaking of how this was the end of Mercury.   
  
In a darker corner, about 20 people were gathered. They were listening to someone speak. "The end is at hand," a young man screamed at the crowd of people, "Now that our King is gone, and Beryl's troops all over this planet, we are sure to fall. The other planets will not send their help, they have their own problems!" Who was that young man? He had deep green eyes and brown hair. Standing on a stool in front of everyone, what appeared to be a duchess stood by him, holding his hand. She had dark hair and big brown eyes. Julliana!   
  
The man kept gazing at the princess of Mercury, who kept her eyes on the ground.   
  
"Who are you boy? Who are you to speak of an end that is not certain," an older man called from the back of the crowd listening to him.   
  
"My name is David of the Kano family. I speak only of what I see," he called to the crowd. Princess Ami escaped the mourning crowds and approached the area. A few people bowed when she approached, but she quickly ushered for them to stand and went to the center where David stood. Julliana gazed at her with hatred, but Ami ignored it.   
  
"Get off the stool David! Stop scaring everybody," Princess Ami told him.   
  
"Ahh, Princess Ami. So kind of you to join us,' he said, reaching to kiss his hand. Ami pulled away. Julliana was glaring daggers at Ami.   
  
"I said get off the stool, before you are arrested for disturbing the peace," she said coldly.  
  
"You should watch what you say Princess. All your troops are gathered around the Queen," he said in an icy tone.  
  
"Boy, watch what YOU say in the presence of the princess," another elder said from the left of Ami.   
  
"I think you should be careful of that you powerless old goat," David said, turning to the man. Him and the man started to argue, until David reached out to push him.  
  
"David don't," Ami said, grabbing his arm. He shoved her away. Everyone reacted at once.  
  
"Leave," one young man instructed him.  
  
  
  
"Ofcourse," he said coldly, getting off the stool and walking away with Julliana.  
  
"Are you alright Princess," the old man asked.   
  
"I'm fine. They're just bitter. Julliana's family has always taught her to hate the royals in charge now. As for David, he's just blowing off some steam," Ami told them.  
  
"We are lucky to have such a gentle princess," one old woman said. Ami smiled at them.  
  
"Our apologies about your father Princess, now if you'll excuse us I believe you are being called," the old man on her left said, tipping his hat towards Princess Ami and walking away. Princess Ami looked up to see her mother ushering for her. Her and her mother were leaving the celebrations early.   
  
She walked off, giving a curtsy.  
  
Mercury and the pilots stared at the scene, before hearing shouts.   
  
"It's started," she said. Terror swept through the area quickly. Duo's coughs were the only sound that came from their group. This group was led by Nephlyte. The troops were the first to be wiped out. Followed by any civilians that were still there and hadn't yet run away from the area.  
  
The area around them fell.  
  
"You've seen all four stops. Tomorrow morning the Mercury palace will fall, and if you are to understand everything, be there," Julliana's voice boomed over the area.   
  
  
  
"We'll be there, but first cure Duo," Mercury called back.   
  
  
  
"Don't make me laugh," Julliana responded, and it got silent.   
  
Mercury settled back against a tree.  
  
"I predict a long day tomorrow, get some sleep," she told the pilots. She double clicked her tiara, and detransformed back into her t-shirt and long jeans.   
  
The Gundam Pilots soon all fell asleep. Ami stayed up still, unable to fall asleep. She had too much on her mind. A few questions had been answered, but now there were even more questions added on to the list. Who was David? What did he mean to Julliana?  
  
----------------  
  
That chapter was A LOT longer and harder to write than to read, so please cut me some slack* 


	13. The Mercurian Palace

Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's: Thankyou for understanding* and thanks for your review!  
  
DevilWench: Thanks, and thanks for your review!  
  
ShadoWalker: Thanks for the suggestions, and thankyou for your review!  
  
minimerc: You always seem to know what's gonna happen next. All will be revealed in this chapter. Again, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Shadow Fox: Thanks for your review!  
  
dragonmaster: Thankyou, and thanks for your review!  
  
Mercury Ice Storm: Thanks, thanks for reviewing. By the way, when r u going to update your stories? I've been waiting anxiously!  
  
Kaiya: No, I wouldn't kill Duo :) Thanks for reviewing! I hope you had fun on your vacation, but now that you're back, update your stories!!!   
  
Chapter 13  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Bzzzz." Ami tiredly swatted the air, her eyes still closed. "Bzzz, bzzz bzzz bzzz." Ami sat up with a huff, swating away the fly next to her ear. She was about to lay back down and fall asleep again, after all she had hardly slept the night before. She was however reminded of why she was there. Standing up, she looked around her. It was still early morning. The pilots were all sleeping soundly. All except Duo. He was in a restless sleep.  
  
  
  
Ami reached over to him, and shook him, but he didn't wake. She felt his forehead. He was burning up. She sighed. She felt terrible. They had followed her to help her, and now she was useless to help them. If only Julliana would listen to reason. Heero stirred. He soon was sitting up.   
  
"Are we heading to find Quatre now. Are we going to the final destination," he asked.  
  
"It just about time now," she told him. She raised her wand in the air.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!" The bright light woke Trowa and Wufei up. Heero grabbed Duo.   
  
"Ok, do you know what direction we're headed," he asked.  
  
"Yes, but-" Mercury started. She was cut off.   
  
"You are all SO slow," Julliana said, appearing in front of Mercury.  
  
"We'd be a lot faster if Duo was healthy," Mercury snarled.  
  
"I like it better this way, it's nice and quiet," Julliana said offering a cruel smile. Wufei turned red.  
  
"Listen you stupid onna if you don't-" he was cut off and sank to his knees, the same pain just like what had happened in that store that time was happening again. Julliana had her hand in a fist.  
  
  
  
"Stop it Julliana," Mercury said, smacking her hand. Julliana released her fist with a laugh.   
  
"Don't speak that way to me. Or you will suffer and die just like he will," she said pointing at Duo.  
  
"Since you are all so slow, and I want to get this done with, I am transporting you to the palace," she said, with a snap of her fingers. Everything around them seemed to spin, and they appeared at the front hall of the Mercurian Palace. She steadied herself. Trowa swayed back into the wall. Mercury expected him to fall through, but that didn't happen.   
  
"You'll find that the palace is quite solid," Julliana's voice echoed through the walls, "becasue the palace is still here. However, the images that are about to fill it are not." The place came alive. People rushed in all directions.   
  
"Beryl is attacking! Evacuate!" There were screams of terror. All four of Beryl's armies, led by each general, were in the palace. Beryl stood laughing.   
  
"The first planet to fall will be Mercury. Then the rest of the planets, until the whole silver milenium is destroyed!" Beryl looked around, as servents ran around screaming and being struck down.  
  
"Now, to find the Lia and her brat," she said to herself, walking down the hallway and striking down those who got in her way.  
  
Meanwhile Ami and her mother were sprinting down the hall, away from the crowds.   
  
"Hurry Ami, we must be quick," her mother said, grabbing her wrist and moving her ahead of her.  
  
"Beryl is only a bit behind us mother," Princess Ami said, her visor open over her eyes.   
  
"I know, if I can just make it to the control room to send you to the moon," her mother said.  
  
"I'm not leaving you! I'll transform and help fight."  
  
"Ami, talk reasonably. Your henshin wand has been broken in half, you'll have to get a new one on the moon. Our troops are dead!" Her mother stopped running to look at her. Ami met her eyes.  
  
"Honey, Beryl attacked in a square around our castle. Our troops were divided and sent out to each location, and after your father died the last of our troops were brought to the celebration, as protection. They were killed as well. There is nobody left, I have to fight, and get you to the moon!"  
  
"What about the other planets, won't they help?" Her mother shook her head.  
  
"There troops were supposed to be here weeks ago. Mars has broken out into a civil war, and Jupiter's people are going through an uprising. The other planets are already also being attacked. They have nothing to spare," the queen paused, and started to move towards the control room, Ami following.   
  
"This planet has always gotten by on it's own anyways. If we fall, we fall with all our honor. You and the other princesses are our last hope for the Silver Millenium. The moon will be last. Serenity will train you well," she took a breath, "just do this for me, OK?" They reached the control room. Queen Lia gasped. The door was busted open, and everything was destroyed.  
  
"Ami, can you fix it? can you?"  
  
"I don't know, if I could it would take at least a half hour," Ami replied unsurely.  
  
"NO," the queen said angrilly, slamming her fist into the wall. She calmed her breathing, and looked up at Ami.   
  
"I suppose we'll have to take a different approach," her mother said, turning to look at her. Ami nodded. They sprinted down the hall, into the main room, where the King had kept all of his armor and weapons. The queen threw Princess Ami a sword, and then grabbed one herself.  
  
"Your father taught you how to use a sword, right Ami?," her mother asked. Ami nodded.  
  
"Good, let's go. I have to get to my room to get my sceptor, and we have to be able to protect ourselves," her mother said. Ami nodded. They ran down the marble hallway, into the terror in themiddle of the palace. The queen swung at Beryl's soldiers as she passed with skill, knocking many out of their way and away from others. Princess Ami also used her sword, but she wasn't extremely confident in her abilities and used it less than her mother.   
  
The two burst into the queens room, and her mother ran into the back room where she had her sceptor stashed. Ami stood tensely at the door watching out for any soldiers.  
  
------------------  
  
Meanwhile, in the back of the castle Julliana and David stood together. David slashed the last soldier there.  
  
"I'm going up to the main floor to see if the Queen and Princess are alright," he told Julliana, starting to move away from her. She grabbed his wrist.  
  
"No, don't go. Stay here safe with me!" He fought free of her grasp.  
  
"It would be apsolutely disgraceful of me to stay here when the whole palace is attacked and many unarmed," he told her.  
  
"It's about Ami, isn't it? Our whole world revolves around AMI! Stay here, I've made a deal with Beryl that ensure's our lives! After the Queen and Ami are dead, nothing will stand in the way of my family ruling. Look," she paused, and formed a ball of black energy in her palm. She closed her palm.  
  
"This is the deal you made with Beryl? To let her kill everybody so that you could take over the thrown? There is no one left to RULE! Besides, a deal made with Beryl is not a deal at all. She will betray you and kill you after your co-operation! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going and-" she cut David off again.  
  
"It is about Ami! Don't make excuses! You've always felt something for her! I knew it the other night," Julliana's voice grew dangerously low. "I've made mistakes, but so have you! Up until the king found you, you were stealing and living on the streets. Not that I like the king, mind you. Stay." David shook his head at Julliana.   
  
"This is what I hate about you. You get jealous over the stupidest things, and right now while you're holding me up, people are dieing!" David stormed away.  
  
--------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Beryl was still walking around the castle, disturbingly calm. She destroyed things in her path, knocking down pillars as she walked. HSe moved up to the second floor.  
  
"Queen Lia," she called in a sing song voice, killing a servent scuttling by her on her way up the steps. Ami heard the footsteps nearing the room, she knew they were Beryl's.  
  
"Mother, hurry," she whispered fiercly. Her mother emerged from the room, looking around. Her sceptor was in her hand.   
  
"This way Ami," her mother whispered. She led her down the hall. Ami looked around. Beryl's footsteps were steadily approaching. Her mother paused. She looked as if she thought it was over. Ami grabbed her mothers arm and led her down a different hall, doubling back and heading the opposite direction.  
  
"What are you doing," her mother asked.  
  
"Trying to create confusion," she whispered, and leaned against a wall. She knocked 3 times. Her mother stard at her as if she were crazy, but understood when the wall moved. Ami grabbed her mother and dragged her inside just as Beryle walked by.   
  
"Which hallway did they go down? Was it this one? Or the other one.." Beryl's voice trailed off as she walked away.  
  
"Ami and her mother ran down the hall they were currently in to their left.   
  
"Now, this hall opens up into the east wing," Ami told her.  
  
"That's near the control room," her mother said. Ami said nothing to this. They emerged from the darkened hallway, to find it empty, strangely enough. Her mother headed towards the control room, but paused. Somebody was standing right next to her, looking gleeful and smiling sickly.  
  
"Hello Lia." The queen started to back away from Beryl, but Beryl struck her to the ground. The queen jumped to her feet and backed up.  
  
  
  
"So, this is your brat," she said, moving towards Ami. Queen lia took this opportunity to blast her iwth her sceptor. Beryl was frozen, but she quickly broke free of the ice.   
  
"This is the best you've got? You know your husband was the only one who ever really learned to control the sceptor. You used it only once before, if I recall. You could never harness it's true powers just by using twice," Beryl said darkly.  
  
Queen Lia looked around. She saw someone standing by the wall in the corner carrying a sword. David. She nodded at him, and he waited for her signal.  
  
"I believe this time beryl," Queen Lia said calmly, "you have under estimated me." A smile crept onto her face. Beryl frowned.  
  
Queen Lia raised the staff and blasted Beryl through three walls before she stopped. She ushered David in.   
  
"She'll only be out a few minutes. Take Ami to the control room, guard her until she fixes the machine, and you can both teleport to the moon, your our last hope from the silver millenium. The last with Mercurian blood running through their veins. Tell, her that, and tell her I say goodbye."  
  
"Mother, no."  
  
"Go to the control room Ami, goodbye."  
  
"Mother..."   
  
"I am still Queen. As my last duty, I order you to go to the control room." Ami met eyes with her mother for a second, before nodding and leaving with David. As soon as they left, Queen Lia tensed. Beryl came out of the wall she had been plunged into looking furious.   
  
"Admiral last sentiments, Lia."  
  
-------------------  
  
David and Ami ran into the room, and Ami started uunhooking wires and re-attaching wires, trying to find wires that weren't broken.  
  
"There are some loos bolts, do you see a wrench in here? We don't need to be accidently transported out of the Solar System," Ami told David. He nodded. He started looking around for one.  
  
"Where's Julliana," Ami asked.  
  
"She's found her own way to survive," he snapped, passing her the wrench. The princess nodded and took it. She started to type on the computer, trying to access travels to the moon. It finally opened up, and she pushed the start button. It would take 2-5 minutes for the portal to appear. David looked around tensely.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I thought I heard footsteps." However David was right. Two of Beryl's soldiers appeared at the door.   
  
Ami backed up, in hopes of avoiding the fight, but David was soon over powered,so she grabbed her sword and fought as well. Ami was having difficulty with whom she was fighting. He was incredibly skilled, and she had only been taught the basics by her father. She was soon pushed against the wall.   
  
"Nothing personal Princess, but these are my orders," a familiar voice said. Zoisite removed his disguise. Ami's mouth flew open.  
  
  
  
"And before you call me a traitor, I'm going to set you strait," Zoisite was saying this as his sword pushed against hers, Ami fighting to keep the sharp blade away from her heart. "Beryl promiced us a better era. Not the one we live in now, with false promises of security. Beryl and us will create a new kingdom."  
  
"You fool," Ami said, before rolling to the side, her strength giving out and the sword striking the screen behind her. He pulled it out and got ready to fight again. David had knocked out the guy fighting him and moved on to help her. He fought Zoisite for a minute, before being over powered and knocked away, his sword broken in half. Zoisite raised his sword to stab at Ami, and Ami shielded herself with her arms, knowing it would do no good. After a moment, she heard laughter, and looked up with horror. Julliana had just stopped at the doorway.  
  
"David NO!" Julliana had screamed.  
  
"No." Ami had said, disbelief flooding her voice. David had Zoisite's sword in his side. He looked up at Ami weakly, a look of sudden understanding crossing his face. The lights behind Ami indicated that the portal had been opened. With one look at the expression on Zoisites face, one of utter delight, he ruffly shoved Ami in through the portal. She let out a cry of protest, and upon falling, heard David speak.  
  
"If I go, you're going with me." Picking up a piece of his broken sword, he stuck it in Zoisites leg, bringing him to his knees. He couldn't reach Zoisites heart from his position on the floor. He picked up Ami's forgotten sword from the floor, but before he could hit Zoisite with it, David Kano died. Julliana stood shocked at the doorway, before furious tears began to fall from her eyes.   
  
--------------  
  
The scene around them fell. They were now in the remains of the Mercurian Palace. Mercury stood with the other pilots, looking stunned. Duo had woken up abut 10 minutes ago, and Mercury feared it was near his end, unless something was done quickly. He was shaking violently and muttering things they couldn't understand.  
  
"Woops, look like Duo here is meeting his end," said Julliana, appearing in front of them. She was smiling mischivously.  
  
"I still don't understand Julliana. Why did you hate Ami before the fact that David may have liked her came up," Wufei asked.  
  
"5 generations before myself, Ami's family stole the crown that rightfully belonged to us," Julliana said angrilly.  
  
"That's untrue. I remember everything now. Mercury was a mess before my ancestors stepped up to rule. Julliana's ancestors were also trying to get the crown, but for different reasons. Her family wanted power. They wanted to rule the entire solar system. So my ancestor James stepped up to the crown, and the poeple adored him. He ruled for an entire year before Julliana's family rebelled. His competetor for the thrown, Dren attacked him one night. They fought, and James acidently killed Dren. He had kicked him away from him and Dren's head had connected with the bed-side table. Angered by their loss, Julliana's family attacked one of James children, James eldest. At the time, James eldest was five, and he was killed," Ami puased to take a lojng breath.  
  
"This started a horrible fued between the two families, until one generation before my father took the thrown, my grandfather, and tryed to befriend Julliana's family. They reacted strangely to this. So our family was on speaking terms with them, since we didn't need anyone else to be murdered. We invited them to all our banquets, our balls, our celebrations, and they still raised their children to hate our family and the current rulers of the thrown. Then Julliana met David, a young man my father had taken off the streets. He was bitter at times, but ussually very kind hearted and Julliana instantly fell in love with him. You know the rest from there. That's why you hate me, and if you want my honest opinion. That's proving to me how much of an idiot you really are!"  
  
Julliana looked dumbfounded. Duo looked really bad now. Heero set him down on the floor. She regained her posture. Snapping her fingers, a door appeared out of no where. Out of it stepped Quatre.  
  
"Julliana, for Duo's sake I will make this short and sweet. Duo, Quatre, and the other pilots have nothing to do with your messed up mind games of revenge. If you hate me, then fight ME. Why kill off everyone else. They are not involved. This is a ridiculous battle fought over a 1000 year old hate and a fued between two families who should have had the guts to resolve it a long time ago. You can start right here. Heal Duo."  
  
"It's not just about our families, although that plays a big role. Because of you, David died. It was all your fault!"  
  
"Julliana...," a voice said. It was Quatre speaking. His eyes were normal, Mercury was sure he was not under control.  
  
"Julliana, heal Duo please," said Quatre.   
  
"What, no!"  
  
"Come on, please? Heal him and send everyone else home julliana. They don't belong here," Quatre said in the same flat tone. Julliana sighed.   
  
"Fine, fine. I am going to have to brain wash you again when this is over." She reached into thin air and produced a small bottle.   
  
"This is the antidote," she said flatly.  
  
"Why thankyou Julliana," Mercury said in a fake sweet voice, snatching it from her hand. SHe scanned it on her visor. No poison in it.  
  
"Ofcourse not," Julliana said, and Mercury thought she heard her say something about Duo choking on it on the way down. Mercury handed him the bottle, he was wide awake.  
  
"Drink it," she ordered him. He nodded and gulped it down. Everyone watched him for a second, before he suddenly perked up.  
  
  
  
"Wow, I feal great! What is that stuff? Magic?"   
  
"That's precisely what it is, now get going!" Julliana had lost her temper too quickly this time. She snapped her fingers and the pilots save for Quatre dissapeared, gone back to their demension. As soon as she was distracted Quatre ran across the room to where Mercury stood. Or he tryed. With on movement of her hand, Julliana had Quatre stuck in place in the middle od the vast room.  
  
Mercury approached Julliana cautiously.  
  
"Julliana, if you don't mind me asking, how do you have all this power? Beryl only gave you a little," Mercury asked.  
  
"It's quite simple. When describing me, Pluto didn't say I was a killer for nothing. I killed powerful people, and using this," she held up a small black object in her hand, "stole their powers. Aftre I kill you, having the power to control ice and some water will be a great asset. When your friends arrive, they'll die too. Then I will really have controled the solar sytem, by mastering every senshi's specific power." Julliana was insane. She was power- crazed, and hse looked right now as if she had a 1000 people's blood already resting on her hand.   
  
  
  
"And you, you have been so much trouble. So much more than you are worth," Julliana scowled at Quatre angrilly.  
  
"Now now Julliana, don't do anything rash," Mercury said tentively.   
  
"Rash?! How about I kill the both of you, and hand you bodies up as decoraqtions for your friends when they arrive. Does that sound like a well thought out decision?"  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Good, bad? Please Review! I want a hundred reviews!!! PLEASE! 


	14. The Battle

CG Anna Marie: Don't worry, I'm not mad :) I should have mentioned this before, but I am the Queen of grammer and punctuation mistakes. (English is my first language by the way) I am trying to edit this chapter best I can, so hope the grammer is a little better. My problem is all the typos I make. Thankyou for offering to be my beta-reader, I appreciate it. I only have one more chapter of this story left, so I don't want to bother you about that, and I'm not starting any more stories this summer. Don't worry, I take criticism well! Thankyou for your review!  
  
  
  
Dr.Cricket: Thankyou, and thanks for your review!  
  
Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's: Yes, Julliana is scary* Thankyou for reviewing!  
  
Mercury Ice Storm: Thanks, and thanks for your review!  
  
Kaiya: Well, this chapter is hopefully motivation for you to finish your stories! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Bouncybean: Thankyou, and thanks for your review!  
  
DevilWench: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
ShadoWalker: Not 100 reviews for one chapter, 100 for the story. Strangely enough, my Stats say I have 95 reviews, and when I go into my story it says I do have over 100. That's wierd. Thanks for telling me about that odd sentence, and for reviewing!  
  
Shadow Fox: Thanks for your review!  
  
AN: This chapter is later than ussual, because I went on a short trip. I realized while I was on my trip though, just how much time I spend on FF.net. So after I finish this story, I will probably not start another story until after summer. The beautiful weather is too nice to waste, and I'm gonna miss it as soon as summer is over, so I should enjoy it now! A little aftre fall starts, and I feel I can completely commit to both my school work and my stories, and update the way I do, I will start another.  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
---------------------  
  
~Last Time~  
  
"Now Julliana, don't do anything rash," Mercury said tentitively.   
  
"Rash! How about I kill the both of you and hang your bodies up as decorations for when your friends arrive. Does that sound like a well thought out decision to you, Mercury?"  
  
-----------  
  
Mercury tensed. She couldn't believe she had lived in the same house with Julliana for nearly a month, and she and everyone else so far were still breathing. Julliana was insane. There was clearly no going back. She would have to stall. Her friends could arrive any time that night.   
  
  
  
She walked to the center of what used to be an old grand hall, where Quatre stood frozen in place. He met her eyes briefly. She nodded at him. He couldn't nod, but Mercury knew he understood that she meant to try to stall. She was working on a plan.  
  
"Julliana, unfreeze Quatre. There's no where in here to run, you've sealed off all of the exits," Mercury pointed out.  
  
"You're in no position to be making demands," Julliana snapped.  
  
"I know, but you see, if you kill him and keep him frozen there while you do so, you won't see his tortured expression, and you won't be able to hear him screaming. Don't you want to kill us nice and slow, for your revenge?" Mercury suggested. Quatre looked at Mercury as if she had grown two heads. She gave him a reassuring smile. Julliana considered this.   
  
"If you think this is going to help you both to escape, it won't. But you're right about one thing, it won't make me pleased unless I hear screams," she said. She snapped her fingers, and Quatre could move. He turned to face JUlliana and backed up next to Mercury.   
  
"Awww, isn't that nice. You two look so cute together I could barf," Julliana laughed. She raised her hand to attack them.  
  
"Er, don't you think we'd make better slaves than corpses," Mercury asked quickly.  
  
"Um...nah. I prefer corpses," Julliana said, raising her hand again. She directed a hit at a pillar next to them. They both got out of the way as the pillar crumpled to the ground. She aimed for the one behind them, and it came crashing down, this time a narrower margine of escape.  
  
"She's toying with us," Mercury whispered to Quatre. He nodded. Mercury knew that Julliana wanted them to be afraid before she killed them. She wanted to terrorize them until their last breaths. But Julliana was mistaken. Stalling on killing them, making it like a game, would be her down fall. Mercury had known Julliana would do this. She had waited a 1000 years to kill her, so it was probably the most important thing to her that she would ever do. She would want to make it perfect.  
  
Julliana continued knocking down pillars, Mercury and Quatre dodging.  
  
"If you destroy the palace while you're in it, that really won't do you much good," Mercury called. Julliana seemed to consider this.   
  
"Correct as ussual Merucry. I'll just have to aim for you." Julliana reached as if grabbing something from the air. A tiny ball of purple light, smaller than the palm of Julliana's hand formed. Then, it took shape slowly. At first, it reminded Mercury of Usagi's discus after it changed from a tiara, but then it changed again. Sharp, flat spikes, made entirely out of energy, sprouted from the sides. It turned black.   
  
With a laugh, Julliana thrusted the discus toward them. They both jumped in opposite directions out of the way. It hit the wall, but it didn't dissapear. It bounced off and with even more speed then what Julliana had used throwing at them, came at them again. They got down, and before they knew it had speed up even more and was coming right at Quatre.  
  
"Look out!" Quatre screamed as it hit his arm. As soon as it hit him, it dissapeared. He clutched his arm. Mercury looked at it. His hand was covering it and still blood leaked down the side. Quatre removed his hand from his arm. It wasn't as bad as she had thought. It had only skimmed his arm, it wasn't a direct hit. He wasn't bleeding badly. She sighed in relief.   
  
Julliana found his injury quite hillarious.   
  
"Well, I missed Mercury. Let's see how you do with these," Julliana raised her hand again, and a discus formed, but it divided into five. She released them, but this time it was like they were centered on Mercury. She ran around frantically, but they only aimed at her and as Mercury ran, she realized it was the 6th time they had bounced off of the wall. She couldn't stop to even use her powers.   
  
  
  
She rolled to the ground as one came near her head, but jumped up a split second after when when came crashing at her towards the ground, bouncing off and speeding up, if possible, even more. Mercury knew she had no where to run when each one of the five came at her a different way. She feebly covered her face, her arms crossed in front of it.   
  
Each discus hit her, and as if planned, each of her legs and arms were hit, and one hit her in the stomach. They faded away. Mercury was glad she had protected her face and head, but not so happy about the rest. Blood poured from each wound like Mercury had never seen. She looked up at Julliana, who was suppressing a laugh.   
  
"A direct hit. Does it hurt Mercury," she asked, unable to hold it in any longer and cracking up. Mercury bit her lip.  
  
"No," she lied.  
  
"Are you sure? Are you sure it doesn't hurt like anything you've ever felt before," Julliana asked with a nasty smlie. Mercury kept her knees from giving out from underneath her. Already Quatre was approaching her, a concerned look on his face. Since Mercury gave no responce, Julliana continued.  
  
"The thing that is most special about this attack is not just the extreme pain, but the amount of blood. Normally, a person hit DIRECTLY with one will bleed to death in ten minutes. However, you've been hit with five. Still, since you are a senshi and are superior to a normal human in strength and healing, I'll give you fifty minutes to an hour before you die from the blood loss. My own invention. The one thing I am most proud of though, is the fact that you can't pass out when it's happening. The poison added to it keeps you awake until you die, so you die in pain." Mercury realized that her and Qautre's only hope was for the scouts to arrive before Mercury was apsolutely unable to fight. She stood up straiter.  
  
  
  
"Don't take me lying down Julliana. I'll fight you until I can't fight anymore," Mercury snapped.  
  
"I don't understand. I know your Ami, but why are you dressed like that? What's going on," Qautre asked. Julliana seemed to be finding a lot of things funny, because she cracked up at this.  
  
"I forgot, poor Qautre doesn't have a clue. Well, you know Ami Anderson, your fathers best friends last daughter? She doesn't exist. This is Ami Mizuno. She has been living in your house deceiving you for over a month," Julliana said. Quatre looked surprised, but quickly recovered.  
  
"It sounds familiar, Miss Julliana," he said, looking at Julliana and exadgerating the miss. She smirked.  
  
  
  
"I wasn't trying to deceive you. I'll explain later," Mercury told him. She had forgotten just how little Quatre knew.   
  
"I think you should explain now, since you both won't live until later," Julliana said. She moved her hand in a circle motion, and Mercury's mouth opened up.   
  
"I tricked you for the fun of it," Mercury said. She grabbed her mouth, but it refused to comply.  
  
"Infact, I poisoned Duo, and I knocked that chandelier down," Mercury said. She looked at Julliana angrilly.  
  
"He's not going to fall for that Julliana. And stop making me say those lies," Mercury said. Julliana shrugged.   
  
"It was fun while it lasted," she said, forming another energy discus in her hand. Quatre had looked thoroughly confused, but backed away when he saw the discus.  
  
"I don't know what's going on Ami," he whispered, "but I'm trusting you." Mercury nodded, feeling much better. They dodged the discus's this time, and Julliana got sick of throwing them. She put both her hands at her sides, and raised them to just above her neck, and moved them forwards slowly. A black bow formed in her hands, and an arrow appeared. She picked it up, suddenly smiling. Mercury frowned at this. A bow and arrow?   
  
Julliana pulled back the string, and they both get ready to dodge. When she fired the arrow, it split into 6 more, and all were aimed at Mercury. They just missed her, as she struggled to get out of the way. Those cuts from the discus's were really starting to get to her. Julliana shot an arrow again, and this time it branched out into ten. She managed to dodge 6 of them, but 4 of them hit Mercury this time. She screamed and fell back. They dissapeared right away.   
  
Mercury stood up and right away fired a 'Mercury Ice Storm' in Julliana's direction. Julliana was frozen solid.   
  
Julliana was starting to get restless. She struggled to break out of the ice. It started cracking around her. Mercury and Quatre backed up farther, towards the back wall. She sighed in frustration as Julliana broke the ice.  
  
  
  
"You BRAT! I'M FREEZING!" Julliana angrilly started firing some type of lightning attack at them. Mercury and Quatre were too busy dodging to notice.  
  
"I do want to end this before your friends arrive." Julliana smashed her fist into the stone ground. They heard a rumble. The center of the room's floor started to collapse from underneath them. Julliana floated into the air to avoid what was happening. Mercury saw the floor falling apart from beneath their feet. She noticed with her visor that only the center was breaking, and where they were standing was also cracking.   
  
Qautre looked panicked, looking around. The area right next to them was still seemingly solid. Mercury didn't have a chance to save them both, but right when they started to fall, she gave Quatre a hard shove in that direction. He stumbled and fell backwards into the area that wasn't breaking. Mercury only glimpsed this as she fell.   
  
The palace had a space underneath. Possibly storage or a basement for the troops. Maybe even a jail. Julliana floated down, nodding in approval at the rubble and stone covering Mercury. She could have been anywhere. Julliana spotted a glimpse of blue in one of the piles. She raised her hand, and pointed at the area. A small ball of light formed at the tip of her finger and she fired one after another there. It was very silent. Qautre peered over from the top, looking shocked.   
  
"Stop Julliana," he called. She looked up at him.  
  
"I'll deal with you in a minute," she said, turning back to what she was doing. She walked along the rubble, looking for Mercury. She couldn't be dead yet. Or could she? There wasn't the slightest bit of sound down there. No, Mercury couldn't be alive. She had fallen at least 20 feet, maybe more. The basement was practically a dungeon. Not to mention she had probably been killed by all the giant rocks falling down with her. Julliana relaxed. Her revenge had been taken. Ami was dead. She could finally rest now.   
  
Something hit Julliana from behind, and she was frozen again, but this time it was a giant block of ice around her, and Quatre knew it would take Julliana MUCH longer to break out of this one. He looked to where the blast had come from. Mercury was underneath a very large pile of rocks. She was halfway out, only her head, shoulders, arms, and up to just above her hips was free. She struggled to get out.  
  
"Stop struggling, you'll only hurt youself more Ami," Quare called. He looked for a way to get down there. There were many high piles of rocks. He quickly used those to climb down, and ran over to where Ami was. He started to remove rocks so she could free herself.  
  
"Thanks," she said, as he pulled her out the rest of the way.  
  
"No, thankyou, for pushing me out of the way before I fell too," he told her. She struggled to get to her feet, but found she couldn't. Quatre looked her over. The first five injuries she had received dripped blood all over her foku, and then there were those stupid trick arrows Julliana had shot at her. Also, along with the fall, Mercury had managed to sustain a ton more injuries: scratches, bruises, and cuts from all the falling rocks. Her forehead was bleeding severely, and her side, right next to where one of the discus's had been thrown, had been punctured and was also leaking blood all over her foku. He also suspected there was a cut in the back of her head.   
  
"Ami, I think you should sit still, or your injuries are going to get worse," Quatre told her.   
  
"Yeah right, and act like sitting ducks until Julliana breaks the ice she's in? Not likely," she said. Quatre sighed. She was acting unnusually stubborn. He grabbed her arm and placed his arm around her back to help her stand. they heard a loud crack. The ice around Julliana shatered. She turned to face them, an almost inhumane expression of rage on her face.   
  
"I'm going to kill the both of you now, and I will be quick this time!" Julliana threw her hand out in front of her, and the area shook. More rocks from above them fell. Mercury and Quatre lost their footing and fell. Julliana squeezed her fist tightly, and both Quatre and Mercury struggled with what Wufei earlier had. Mercury had both her hands in front of her on the ground. She looked at them. Her ring was on her finger. It was a healing ring, but at the moment the stone was glowing, and the symbol was too.   
  
"Healing, Julliana needs to be healed," she whispered to Quatre.   
  
"W- what," he said in a pained voice. Mercury knew he was suffering from the heart attack, and wouldn't last much longer. Ami Mizuno knew a lot of things. Ami Mizuno could do all of her school subjects better than her teachers, she could analyze a situation pretty quickly. Ami Mizuno knew she was no-where near to Julliana's power. Yet, until now, Sailor Mercury had never felt pity for an enemy. She had never looked at her enemy as human. Sailor Mercury was a fighter, while Ami Mizuno was the one with the heart. Right now, Ami Mizuno was taking charge, not Sailor Mercury, and she was thinking of all the evil that plagued Julliana's heart.  
  
She stood up with a lot of effort, pushing all the bad things Julliana had done to her to the back of her mind. Her ring glowed brilliantly in the dark room. The light from her ring again burst, making Julliana stop what she was doing and look at her curiously. She could hear Quatre taking raged breaths from behind her.   
  
"I'm sorry, Julliana, that you feel so much hatred in your heart," she said, stepping forwards,"this fued should have ended long ago. We both could have stopped it before it got this far. You have killed many, and involved countless innocence into this game, your game. You live fueled on power and hatred. With this, you can never rest. Even if you kill Qautre and I, the evil and the pain in your heart will not dissapear. This whole battle is fought over ridiculous reasoning. I'm sorry David died, but that was just a tragic loss," Ami paused to take a deep breath, and continued.  
  
"I'm sorry no one helped you, but I'm going to try now. Just know that the first mistake you ever made, the reason we are here now, and so many lives have been wasted, is because of the power you asked of Beryl. The power that plagued you. Many deaths, including a certain one you haven't quite been able to get over, could have been avoided, but you're human, you're a person just like Quatre and I, and people make mistakes. As long as you know that I can heal you."   
  
Julliana seemed to be listening to what Mercury was saying. Something she had said seemed to have really hit her. Mercury stepped forwards again, and her ring flared, covering her and Julliana with it's light. She detransformed back into her blue jeans and t-shirt, and felt apsolutely drained, but stood still, pouring as much of her energy as she could into healing Julliana, which wasn;t as easy as she had thought. Finally, Julliana stopped resisting the healing and gave in. A minute later, the whole room was bathed in light.   
  
Ami looked up a moment later. It was very quiet. She felt someone touch her arm. Quatre moved forward. Julliana stood in front of them, looking still and serene.   
  
  
  
"You apologized one to many times, Ami. I'm sorry as well. Thankyou for helping me. The door is open."  
  
Julliana smiled one last time, and faded away.  
  
"Where did she go, Ami?" Quatre asked.   
  
"She's finally resting," Ami said. She turned to look at Quatre, but before she could say anything, she felt her legs give out from underneath her. Quare grabbed her arm before she hit the ground. She looked down at herself. She had just now changed out of her foku, and blood was already stained onto her clothes. She had, on top of everything else used all of her energy into powering her healing ring.   
  
Ami heard a voice she recognized immediatly, and had been missing. She looked up. All of the scouts: Moon, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, and Tuxedo Mask were on top in the one area that wasn't broken. She started to get really dizzy.  
  
"Ami," Sailor Moon called.   
  
"Mr. Winner is there as well," she could hear Pluto saying. They all jumped down, landing perfectly and running over to them. Relief was the one thing Ami felt and she relaxed, feeling herself swaying and sinking nearer to the floor. Quatre kept a hold on her as she sank, and she could hear everyone talking at once. She could only make out a few words, and thought she heard Quatre explaining something, probably along the lines of what was happening, to her friends.   
  
"Ami? Can you hear us? Say something to show us that you can hear me," she heard Neptune say. Ami looked up at her blankly, only partly understanding the message, but able to trace who the voice belonged to. She forced her mouth open to say something, but only a slight whisper came out. She lowered her head, letting it fall to the side. The effort of keeping it up was too much.  
  
"Has she fainted?" Darian asked. She heard Quatre explaining about what Julliana had earlier said about the discus.   
  
  
  
"Oh my, look at all the blood," exclaimed Venus.  
  
  
  
"Considering what Mr. Winner has explained to us, we'll need something to stop the blood flow for the first five really dangerous wounds," said Darian. Sailor Moon untied her ribon on the back of her uniform, and 4 other senshi did as well. Someone grabbed her and set her down in a leaning position against the wall. She looked up for a moment to see that it was Uranus and Jupiter who had done so.  
  
  
  
Pluto wrapped the ribbons on quickly, and while she was doing so, she could hear Sailor Moon speaking to Venus. She sounded flustered and upset.   
  
"The entrance of this palace collapsed already, and we have to get out of this place to teleport. We're already drained of energy and have two people to carry with us when we teleport back. We need to be in clear view of the Earth before teleporting," explained Venus to the rest.  
  
"Which demension are we teleporting to," asked Saturn.  
  
"I don't know if we even have enough power to teleport all the way off of this planet," said Mars.   
  
"If.....I c-could suggest," Mercury managed to whisper. The closest ones, Moon, Uranus, Quatre, and Pluto bent down close to her to hear.  
  
"The door opened, Quatre tell them," Ami's whispered hoarsly. Everyone else just kind of blinked, not quite undestanding.  
  
"The door," Quatre said," we came here through a small door in my house, and once we stepped through it, it closed behind us and dissapeared. But I'm sure it's still their. When Julliana died, she told Ami that the door was open. She probably opened the door. You can use the last of your powers to teleport to where the door is, since from what I understand Pluto can't use her time gate powers," Quatre said quickly.  
  
"Of course, how could I have forgotten," Pluto said, smacking herself in the forehead.  
  
"Ok then, we can teleport from right here then," Jupiter said. Ami knew her suggestion had pleased them, but what had Jupiter just said? She felt two hands grab her and she tensed, squeezing her eyes shut.  
  
"Relax Ames, it's just us. We're teleporting out of here," Venus said, and she opened her eyes and looked up. Venus had her left and Darian had her right as they helped her stand. They looked at her as if she was going to fall any minute, and they were right. No sooner was she on her feet with the both of them supporting her when the pain got to her and her legs couldn't support her. She started to sink, but they kept a firm hold on her.   
  
"Someone carry Ami, she can't stand," she heard Sailor Moon saying. She heard someone volunteer, and someone grabbed her and carried her piggy back style. It was Jupiter.  
  
"Tell us if you get tired and need to switch carrying Ami," Sailor Moon told her.  
  
"Don't worry Odango, Ami's really light, not like you were that day we lost Darian to Beryl," Mars answered, and Sailor Moon got really angry and red in the face.   
  
"Girls, can we not argue and concentrate on teleporting so we can get Ami some help," lectured Pluto.   
  
"Right," they both said. Quatre frowned at the scene, and Neptune gave him a gentle shove into the center of their circle. He nodded. Everyone glowed their own planetary colors, save for Ami and Tuxedo Mask, and they dissapeared.  
  
--------  
  
They re-appeared in a darkened forest.   
  
"Creepy," Venus and Saturn said. They got quiet as they walked, and Ami's raged breaths were the loudest sound. Ami closed her eyes, trying to ignore the pain, but nothing was quite working. They walked until Sailor Moon cried out.  
  
"Owww," she rubbed her nose, "I walked strait into the open door!" Quatre walked through the door, followed by Jupiter carrying Ami and then everyone else. They were all in the small room between the tiny door leading to Quatre's house and the door leading back to Mercury. Quatre searched the door for a handle and remembered that there wasn't one.   
  
  
  
"Ami, when Julliana brought me here, she opened the door a differnet way," Quare said.  
  
"Yeah," she said quietly and reached for the door. She placed her hand in the circle, and it lit up and swung open. Quatre crawled through first, and Jupiter set Ami down and Quatre pulled her through the doorway. Then the rest of them crawled through.   
  
"Where is everyone," called Quatre. Heero, Duo, Wufei, and Trowa came running into the room.  
  
"Quatre!"   
  
"What happened to Ames?"   
  
"What about Julliana!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Jupiter, you're bleeding," exclaimed Sailor Moon.  
  
"That's not my blood, that's Ami's having leaked through the cloth's we tied," Jupiter said, and everyone detransformed.   
  
"So then what julliana said was true?"  
  
"How could it be, according to Mr. Winner it's been over an hour."  
  
"That doesn't sound right."  
  
"What time is it then!"  
  
"Must everyone argue?"  
  
"We're not arguing!"  
  
Everyone was talking at the same time again. Ami frowned up at everyone. Her eye lids felt heavy. She was down on the floor next to a very tired looking Quatre, who was holding her steady by her shoulders.   
  
"You ok, or should I alert someone of our presence," he asked. Ami felt a lurch in her stomach. The pain seemed to triple.  
  
"N-no. I don't think I am," she answered quietly.   
  
"Hey," he said loudly. Everyone turned to look at them. They all looked like they had just acknowledged their presence, and started to approach.   
  
"We're sorry."  
  
"Let us help."  
  
"Yeah." Everyone said. Something caught Ami's eye. She looked up. A small portal, no bigger than a hand opened up above them. From it fell a small porcelin looking bottle. It was empty though. It fell right into Ami's hand. Everyone peered at it closely. Ami especially seemed to find it interesting.   
  
"What is that," asked Usagi. Even Setsuna seemed puzzled. Then to everyone's surprise, the tiny bottle slipped from Ami's hand and Ami leaned back. It smashed to bits on the ground, and Ami's head lowered, and her hand fell limp. Everyone jumped up at this. Then it got extremely silent.  
  
"Maybe she's just putting her head down to rest, like she did earlier," Hotaru suggested hopefully.  
  
"Ami," Usagi squeeked. Quatre felt short of breath as he looked down at her.   
  
"What happened Setsuna?" asked Rei. Even Setuna couldn't explain. Haruka felt for Ami's pulse.   
  
"You guys, I think she actually passed out," she said.   
  
  
  
"I thought she couldn't," answered Minako.   
  
"Well, let's not think about that now. We have to be quick. Her pulse was weak," she felt again, "and growing harder to find."  
  
Everyone quickly filed out of the room. All that were left were Setsuna and Usagi.  
  
"That was really lucky," Usagi said.  
  
"I don't think it was just luck. You see, had that bottle not suddenly appeared out of nowhere, Ami would have died right then. Even I don't know what's going to happen now, so you better go help everyone," Setsuna said. Usagi nodded and ran off. Setsuna stood silently in the middle of the room for a minute, before looking up.  
  
"Nice save Julliana," she said with a smile, walking out of the room.   
  
-------------  
  
I am extremely proud of the length of this chapter. If there are any typos or gramatical mistakes, I apologize. I went over the story a few times, but I could have missed some things. I think there's going to be one chapter after this and it'll be over, so please review! Also, remember I tried my best if this chapter doesn't please you! 


	15. Epilogue

Tenshi-Hotaru: I really suck at romance, i've realized* I promice I'll try my best! Thanks for your review!  
  
Dr. Cricket: Thanks, and thanks for your review. This is the last chapter. Thankyou for continueing to review my story.  
  
ShadoWalker: Yes, I was surprised myself that I managed to pull together all my idea at the end of the story. I do get myself in a lot of stuff like that. Thankyou for all the advice you gave me as I wrote this, and tha kyou for reviewing!  
  
MercuryDestiny: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
CG Anna Marie: Thankyou! Yes, summer really is too precious to waste, it goes by too fast :( Thanks for all your help!  
  
minimerc: The answer to that is in this chapter.I'll try to gt some more Ami/Quatre action in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Mistress of Ice: Thankyou, and as always, thanks for your review!  
  
Shadow Fox2: Why, Thankyou! No, that wasn't the end, but this chapter is. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
------------------  
  
This is the last chapter. I thought I was going to do a different anime for my next story, but I have a great idea for a sequal to this story. There will be a summary at the end of this chapter. Thanks again to all of my faithful reviewers!  
  
------------------  
  
Chapter 15  
  
--------------------  
  
Ami awoke with a groan. She tried to sit up, but it put too much stress on her injury. She was in the medical wing at Quatre's estate. Only it didn't look a lot like doctors whom had wrapped her injuries up. The medical wrap was crooked and going every which way. It did not look professional. She knew her friends had done it though, and couldn't help but smile. Oh yeah, she had given everyone the week off. There was still another 4 days until they returned. What had happened again? Had she passed out? The memory suddenly popped into her head.  
  
The little porcelin bottle had fallen into her hand. Everyone had been asking what it was, and Ami had suddenly heard a voice, as if from inside it. It had been Julliana's voice coming out of the bottle. She told her she was the only one who could hear what she was saying. She apologized again. Then she told her that she had in her hand an antidote for the poison in her wounds that kept the blood flowing, and kept her from passing out. She told her she was breathing in the antidote at that very moment. Then Ami had suddenly dropped the bottle, and that was all she remembered.  
  
So Julliana had saved her. She tried to sit up again, and miserably failed. Her healing powers were sure taking their time.   
  
  
  
"You shouldn't try to sit up, you know," came a voice from the doorway. Ami looked up, and smiled. Quatre stood in the doorway. His hair was disheveled and he looked weary, but he had a humoured smile on his face. She noticed something splattered all over him.  
  
"Is that..."  
  
"Pancake batter. Yes. Miss Minako and Duo were trying to help Miss Makoto with breakfast. It resulted in some chaos," he said giving a small laugh.  
  
"Sounds like they're back to themselves. How about everyone else? How are you feeling," she asked.  
  
"Wufei and Miss Rei have been arguing all morning, Trowa and Setsuna stand silently by each other, Miss Hotaru, and Miss Usagi have been trailing Heero asking all sorts of questions, while Miss Michiru and Miss Haruka try to restrain them. Oh, and Mr. Mamoru seems to have found a second home in my library with Miss Setsuna and Trowa. As for me, I'm fine. My arm is a little sore, but I'll be Ok, and you? How are you feeling this morning?"  
  
"That sounds so much like everyone. I guess they're all in high spirits. I've been better," she said with a small laugh.  
  
  
  
"You know," he said, growing serious, "they've been asking about you all morning. We were up all night worrying. You almost didn't make it, Ami. After you passed out, you had lost a lot of blood. Everyone who was your blood type wanted to give you some blood. Luckily we had some of your blood type already. My father used to use this as a hospital for the wounded during the war, so it was well stocked. You are an O+ right," he asked. Ami gasped. He laughed, "I'm just joking, we know you're an A+!" Ame sighed in relief.   
  
"I'm sick of sitting in bed Quatre, can't I get up," she asked.   
  
"According to Miss Setsuna, your injuries haven't closed or healed, she checked this morning, so you have to stay put for a while. At least another day in bed, until they start to heal," he told her.  
  
  
  
"Another day!"   
  
"It's not so bad, Ami," he said.   
  
"Come on Quatre, if I sit up, can I get out of bed, please?" He sighed and seemed to consider this. Ami stubbornly tried to sit up and finally. Quatre grabbed her wrist before she fell back into the head board on the big bed.   
  
"Stubborn, as I thought you would be," Setsuna said from the doorway. Ami and Quatre turned to look at her. She had a wheelchair in front of her.  
  
"Like I believed for one minute you would stay put in bed," Setsuna said, pushing the chair over. They helped her into the chair, and then Setsuna left. Quatre pushed her down the hall, searching for everyone.  
  
"Listen, um. I never really explained to you-" Ami started but was cut off.  
  
"Setsuna explained everything. It's alright," he interrupted.   
  
"Oh, good," Ami said quietly. She felt like there was something else she wanted to say, but she wasn't sure what.   
  
"Um...oh look, everyone's in here," Quatre said, wheeling her into the den. They stood silently at the doorway, mouths open, for a few minutes taking in the scene around them. All the girls in the room, and Duo ran around with bottles full of whip cream spraying everyone. Mamoru sprinted away from Usagi as she fvollowed him with the whip cream. Trowa and Setsuna looked surprisingly calm, leaning against the wall silently observing. Wufei looked pissed off because everyone was spraying him, so he grabbed a can and began his revenge. Heero was cursing and making death threats as he sprayed everyone from where he stood.  
  
"What's going on here," Quatre finally said. Everyone in the room stopped dead in their tracks, an it grew silent.  
  
"Ami!" They all ran to her ready to offer hugs when Setsuna quickly reminded everyone that Ami was not well and shouldn't even be out of bed.  
  
"Would you attack someone in a hospital bed!" Setsuna had finished with this statement, making everyone stop in their tracks.  
  
"What are you guys doing in here," she asked. They all moved to the side, and in the center of the room was a cake. Not just a cake, a gigantic cake. Written on it was, "Get well Ami." The topping was whip creak, which explained all the whip cream bottles.  
  
"Aww, thanks everyone," Ami said.   
  
"YOUR WELCOME!"  
  
"I'm confused though, how did this...this 'Whip cream war' even start, and leave the cake," Ami asked. Everyone pointed at Minako.  
  
"I uh- kind of missed," she said, a blush edging onto her cheeks. Ami laughed at this.  
  
"Well, it's nearly dinner time. I don't think we want to start on that cake until after we eat," Ami told them. Everyone groaned. Ami was still the same Ami.   
  
  
  
-----  
  
They got started on dinner. Mina & Duo were banned from the kitchen, and everyone else helped Mako out. Ami figured Minako and Duo were setting up some sort of silly prank at the moment. She had to admit she was tired though. Ami leaned back in her chair. Maybe she should have stayed in bed. Quatre looked down at her.  
  
"Maybe you should rest Ami. Rei can you finish this," he asked. Rei nodded and took the bowl and knife from Ami's hand. Quatre wheeled Ami out if the room and they sat in library. It was pretty silent for a minute before Quatre spoke.  
  
"I'm glad you're ok Ami," he said. Ami felt herself blush.  
  
"Thanks. I guess I am too," she answered.   
  
"Listen, i never really got to thank you for saving me from Julliana. She really was dangerous," he said.  
  
"It's alright. She was my problem to begin with. I'm sorry all of you got involoved," Ami answered.  
  
"Yeah. Well, I really don't mean to sound forward or like Duo for saying this, but um...would you like to go out to dinner with me some time," he asked. Ami blushed again.  
  
"That sounds good to me," she finally answered, giving him a smile. He smiled and nodded. Ami stared at him. She really didn't know what to say now. Quatre stared back. Ami felt her cheeks grow hot. Quatre realized he was staring as well. But before Ami could stop herself she had leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. Then she leaned back and started to blush furiously again. He smiled, and leaned forward to kiss her this time. But before he did, the door flew open, and Quatre scooted back in his chair.  
  
"Dinner's ready, it should be interesting," Minako said from the doorway, giving a secretive smile and walking away.   
  
"Oh no, what did Mina and Duo do now?" Ami asked.   
  
"Let's go see," Quatre suggested, grabbing the handle of her wheel chair exiting the room. They arrived in the dining room, to find everything perfect. A little too perfect. Everyone was sitting down and behaving themselves, which wasn't unusual for most. However, for Minako and Duo, who had been causing problems all day, it was suspicious. Ami frowned at Mina as Quatre moved her to a spot near the end of the table next to Mina, that didn't have a chair. Mina simply smiled angelicly and took a timid sip from her water glass.   
  
"Alright everbody, let's eat," Mako said, carrying in a big dish with chicken in it. First, Mako had made them soup. Everyone got started on the soup, except Ami. She didn't favor tomato, and smiled when Mako handed her a bowl of chicken noodle she had whipped up just for her. Ami looked over at Minako and Duo, who were sitting, grinning from ear to ear. They had yet to touch their soup, and they both just offered it to Usagi.   
  
  
  
Ami gave them a hard look, as if trying to decide what they had done. Had they put laxitives in the soup or something? Hard to tell. They wouldn't ut anything in her soup, would they. Ami's was only one can, since it was just for her. Besides, she was ill. That would be mean! Rei looked up at Usagi closely.  
  
"Do you have a glow stick in your mouth or something odango?" Usagi shook her head, looking confused. Michiru let out a small gasp as she blinked at her reflection on her silverwear.   
  
"What is it Michiru," asked Haruka. Setsuna stopped eating her soup and blinked for a moment, as if just remembering something. "Oh."  
  
Makoto and Mamoru looked at everyone confused. Hotaru started to frown suspiciously. Wufei, Heero, and Trowa all glared at Duo as if about to kill him, and Quatre looked around confused. Finally, Minako and Duo couldn't take it anymore. They both errupted in laughter.  
  
"My...my tounge is yellow! It's NEON YELLOW!" Rei growled. Everyone errupted in complaint.   
  
"Calm down everybody," Ami called over the noise. Everyone grew silent and looked at her.   
  
"Now, Everyone at the table, please stick out your toungues so we can see what exactly the problem is," Ami said calmly.   
  
"I am not sticking out my toungue," Heero said.   
  
"Just do it." Everyone did as they were told. Only three people's toungues weren't neon yellow. Ami, whom had had the chicken soup, and Minako and Duo, whom had refused to eat it.   
  
"Minako, Duo, what did you do," Ami asked.  
  
"Well I was at the joke shop a few weeks ago, and they had this new product," Duo started.  
  
"Don't be angry guys, it'll be gone by tomorrow," Minako said tentitavely. The table errupted in shouts of rage.  
  
"Your going to pay Maxwell!"  
  
"Die Maxwell."  
  
"..."  
  
"Go Trowa! Silent fury! Er... I mean, hee hee."  
  
"Mina, I'm going to world shake you into next december!"  
  
"Wahhh! How can Mamoru kiss em when my toungue is like this!"  
  
"It's ok Usako, mine is the same."  
  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
"Prepare to burn Mina!"  
  
"I think the both of you need a good shock, I should use my lightning on you!"  
  
  
  
"I think we should all calm down," tryed Ami and Michiru.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I agree, calm yourselves," Setsuna said, standing and silencing everybody.  
  
"How did you sneak into the kitchen under my watch anyways, hmmm?" asked Mako.  
  
  
  
"Well, there's a lovely window in the kitchen. You had just moved the pot of tomato soup onto the counter, and the window was open, so Duo puhsed the screen and it gave way, Supposedly, he uses it to sneak back into the estate late at night anyways, and-" Duo elbowed her.  
  
"Stick to the story, Mina," he said.   
  
  
  
"Right, well anyways so we opened the screen when nobody was noticing and Duo poured the stuff in. Nobody could see it because the soup was red and dark." There was a long pause. Everyone stared at them a moment. Then, chaos happened again. Everyone jumped and ran after Mina and Duo. Ami was left alone at the table.   
  
"Hmm. Well, no point in wasting." She shrugged, and reached for a piece of chicken.  
  
-------------------------  
  
  
  
That evening, everyone sat in the den around the fire. Ami knew Setsuna wanted to say something. Finally, she spoke.   
  
"Tomorrow, you girls have to go back to your demension. We've disrupted the time line enough," she said. Everyone groaned.   
  
  
  
"Come on girls, remember you have responsibilities."  
  
"I know, but," Usagi was interrupted.  
  
"Alright Setsuna," Rei said. Ami nodded.  
  
"But we won't be able to see our new friends," protested Mina.  
  
"Yeah, come on Setsuna, let them stay," said Duo, who seemd to really like Minako.  
  
"I can't do that, Duo. Please try to see things my way," tryed Setsuna.  
  
"Well, if they can't stay here, why can't I go back with them. I have nothing holding me back in this demension anyways," protested Duo. Setsuna looked upset.  
  
  
  
"I can't do that Duo," she said impatiently.  
  
"Well, is there a way that we can visit their demension," asked Quatre. Setsuna considered this. A smile suddenly came to her face.  
  
"I was hoping you would say that. There is." Setsuna reached into her subspace pocket and brought out 5 extra communicaters. She waved her staff over them, and they glowed deep purple for a moment. She handed one to each of the boys. It wasn't a watch, it had changed into black communicaters that looked like calculators. She handed one to each boy. They looked over it carefully.  
  
"Now, these are demensional transporters, they can transport you from here to their demension,' she said, ushering at the senshi. "Now, you can only be visiting for 12 hours, and you can only go there once every 24 hours, but I think this should work." Everyone blinked.  
  
"Dude, are you serious," asked Duo. Setsuna laughed, "yes, I am."  
  
"So this small machine will take us from one demension to the next. Are you kidding us onna," asked Wufei. She shook her head.   
  
"This is cool," squeeled Usagi.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
  
  
"Ready to go girls, guys," asked Setsuna the next morning.  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Ok pilots, you'll basically only be staying today, since you're being transported by your own communicaters."  
  
"Why can't we just travel with you," asked Duo.  
  
"Er..to avoid complications," answered Setsuna. Duo looked confused.  
  
"Trust me, you don't want to visit the gates of time. We got lost the last time we were there. Take the free ride you guys are getting with out question," Minako said as she passed by him.  
  
"Why can't we all just travel by the commuicaters," asked Quatre.  
  
"You can only go one person at a time. Besides the girls communicaters don't take them from demension to demension," said Setsuna.   
  
"Why not give each of them something like ours," asked Heero.  
  
"Well, I do trust the girls to save the world, keep our secret, and fight. But I don't think I'm ready to trust a certain few with an object they can cross demensions with," said Setsuna, her gaze directed at two certain senshi.  
  
"And yet, you give one to Duo," Wufei stated. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Hey, I'm responsible!"  
  
"Alright, alright, now let's get going. Um, boys, you will go through the portal to the time gates with me just this once, then transport yourself to our demension, without actually having to enter the Gates of Time. Normally, you should just look for a room where nobody can see you. We are in the park now, so I can just quickly get all of you through a portal without many noticing," explained Setsuna. Everyone nodded. Setsuna looked around. The area was empty. She brought out her staff and waved it in front of her. A small tear in the area opened up, and she ushered everyone through quickly.   
  
"Awesome," was the first thing Duo said. Even Heero looked impressed. They were at the time gates. There was a thick fog blanketing the area.  
  
"Oh Setsuna, I see you still have the same decorator," Haruka commented. Setsuna smirked.   
  
"Ready to go?" She opened the door to the Gates of Time. Everyone nodded. The gundam pilots all peered through the door.   
  
"Well, glad we don't have to go in there. Have fun guys, REALLY," Duo said, stepping away. Setsuna offered the senshi the same advice she always gave.  
  
"Don't let go of each other's hands. Focus on Tokyo. Separate and you will forever be lost in the time stream. It was a miracle we found each other last time. Please be careful. I will meet you in Tokyo." The senshi all held hands and stepped out of the door, and everyone at the door could now only see little specs. Setsuna closed the doors.  
  
"Now, here's how you work these communicaters..."  
  
-------------------  
  
Duo plopped down on the floor and blinked. He looked up. They were in the middle of a very crowded street, all of them had landed there. Right now people were crossing and pushing them out of the way.  
  
"Hey, you guys, get off the road and come here," called Ami. They all obeyed and jumped up, glad to be out of the rush, but it didn't last. tokyo was a very populated and busy city. Quatre fet someobe grab his wrist. He couldn't see who it was from the crowd, but the person dragged him out of the area and ducked into a store. It was Ami. Everyone else was there as well, even Setsuna.  
  
"This is the Crown Arcade," Ami explained. He nodded. They all found a big booth. Andrew's sister approached them.  
  
"Hey everyone. Sitting in your ussual place huh? I see you brought some friends. Boy, you all look hungry. What would you like to eat?" Everyone ordered what they wanted, the senshi assuring the pilots that they would pay for them. They all dug in, and Setsuna spoke in a low voice.  
  
"Ok, here's what the situation is right now. Haruka, Michiru, Mamoru, Hotaru, you're fine. Usagi, Minako, Makoto, you were all having a slumber party at Rei's temple this weekend. Rei, you wree sleeping over Mako's house. Ami, your mother returned five days ago, and she has yet to see you because you were a vollunteer at a camp for pre-schoolers with your friends. You're due back today. gundam Pilots, go wherever you want. you have another 11 hours in this demension for today,' Setsuna explained, and stood.  
  
"I'm short on time, i have to go. Take care everyone," she said, walking out of the arcade.  
  
"We're gonna get Hotaru home, see you around everyone," said Haruka, and Michiru also stood. Everyone said goodbye and they left.  
  
"I wanna go home and see my family, i'm even starting to miss Sammy," admitted Usagi.  
  
"Want a ride Usako, it'll be on my way to work. I took a few days off," said Mamoru.   
  
"Thanks Mamo-chan. Goddbye everyone, see you around!"   
  
"Yeah, well I better go see what's going on at the temple," said Rei standing. She was followed by Minako and Makoto.  
  
"Bye Minna, we'll see you all around," they all said, and the three departed together.  
  
  
  
"I sure hope Artemis remembered to feed himself the past few days," they heard minako saying as she exited the room.   
  
"Your friends are very nice. I like them," commented Quatre. Ami nodded, staring down at her smoothie.   
  
"Hey, Ami. Long time no see! Where've you been," asked Andrew, sliding into the booth acroos from her, and sticking his notepad he used for taking orders in his pocket(sorry, but I only know his dubbed name).   
  
"Around. Oh, and this is Quatre, Heero, Duo, Wufei, and Trowa. You guys this is Andrew. He ownd this place," she introduced. Everyone offered a greeting.  
  
"How was your summer?" Asked Andrew.  
  
"Interesting. Yours?"  
  
"Pretty good. Rita came to visit me, actually she's still in Tokyo. Not here though, visting some family," he answered.  
  
"That's great, tell her I say hi. I hear from Usagi you brought in a new Sailor V game. Is it the one over in that corner," Ami asked.   
  
"Sure is, nobody can get passed the first level," answered Andrew.  
  
"I'll have to take you up on that," Ami answered.  
  
  
  
"We'll just see about that. oh, and congratulations about your mother," he added as an afterthought. She blinked.  
  
  
  
"For what?" Andrew laughed at this.  
  
"Very funny Ami. Duh, the wedding! I wish you all luck!" Andrew jumped up to tend to a costumer.  
  
"Hey, you didn't tell me your mom was getting married Ames. Congrats," said Duo, and everyone also voiced their congratulations.  
  
"That's because I didn't know. I'm going to kill Setsuna for this one!"  
  
  
  
------------------------------  
  
They went to Ami's apartment, the pilots having no where else to go.  
  
"Your friends are nice Ames, but we know you better," explained Duo. They walked up the steps, to the third floor where Ami's apartment was located. Ami knocked on the door, and her mother unlocked it.  
  
  
  
"Ami! Oh my God I missed you SO MUCH! How was the camp?"  
  
"Pretty good," she answered, struggling to escape from her mother's crushing hug.   
  
"Listen Ami. I know we haven't spent a lot of time together, but something wonderful happened! I met another doctor this summer at my two month medical conference. We're getting married! Oh, I've never been so happy!" Ami acted like it was the first time she'd heard the news.  
  
"Wonderful mother! When's the wedding?"  
  
"Oh, it's in three weeks. It'll be the Saturday before you return to school! Oh, I see you've brought some friends, come on in," her mother greeted them warmly. Her mother was acting different. Ami realized who ever this mystery man was he truly did make her mother happy. The pilots all stepped into the room. Her mother walked off to get some drinks for everyone.  
  
"Your mother's very nice," commented Quatre.   
  
  
  
"Yep." She stood up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"So, does this mystery man have a name," she asked her mother.  
  
"Yes, his name is James Kenly. A very nice man. He's one year older than me, and he's a heart surgeon," her mother turned to face her, "I'm sorry I haven't been around much, but James and I have decided together, no more long trips away. He lives in England, but he's even willing to move in with us. he's wonderful Ames, I'm sure you'll get along!" Ami nodded.  
  
"In fact, he should be here any ,inute," her mother added. Ami looked at her closely for the first time.  
  
"You've died your hair," she noted. Ami's mother had died her hair back to it's natural brown, and she had gotten rid of all the grey in the process.  
  
"And your clothing," she continued, "you look ten years younger. I think this really is good for you mom," she added. Her mother smiled. The doorbell rang. Her mother grinned. She rushed over to the door, Ami folowing. Her mother kissed whoever it was on the cheek and let him in. He had brown hair, and glasses. He also had a mustache. He looked like a very homey kind of guy. As soon as he saw Ami he smiled.  
  
"This your daughter? She's beautiful, just like you explained her," he said, moving forwards to shake Ami's hand. She smiled at him.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," she answered.  
  
  
  
"I'm sure your mother has told you already, but my name is James," he told her. She nodded. They all sat down and talked for a bit, before Ami anounced she was gonna walk her new friends home. They all stood and waved goodbye. Once they were out of the apartment, Ami relaxed.   
  
"He's nice. I'm happy for her, i guess," she said, as they walked down the steps.   
  
  
  
"What now," asked Wufei.  
  
"We're meeting at Rei's temple now, then you guys can go home," she answered. They arrived at Rei's temple to tell everyone the news. Everyone was delighted.  
  
"My mom says Usagi, Minako, Mako, Rei, Michiru, & Haruka can be brides maids. She said even my mysterious friends Setsuna if I wanted. Also, Hotaru, and she was thinking, If Rini, Usagi's 'cousin' is back in town, her and Hotaru could be flower girls. I'm the maid of honor. What do you guys think?" Everyone smiled.  
  
"Don't worry Ami, you can tell your mom i'll be there," a small voice said. RIni stood next to Pluto.   
  
"RINI!" The little girl was enveloped in hugs, and she smiled. She was a year older now, maybe 10 years old. They spent the rest of the day talking, until it was time for the pilots to go. Quatre waved goodbye to Ami, and she quickly landed a kiss on his cheek when no one was looking, making him blush, and sending him off. Perhaps things were finally turning around.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Summary for Sequal:   
  
Ami Mizuno is overwhelmed. She has only weeks before school starts, and with a new enemy on the rise, the Gundam pilots popping into her demension whenever they please, and the preparations for her mom's wedding growing more demanding and time taking, she doesn't know when she's gonna get everything done! Besides that, her friends are getting very giddy with the wedding approaching, and it seems all they can think about is boys! It's gonna be a very interesting last few weeks of summer...  
  
---------------------------   
  
*Reminder* Sequal will not be posted until fall. 


End file.
